Una pasión más fuerte que el béisbol
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Varios problemas amorosos se desarrollan en el club de béisbol de Satogahama, donde Asada, Nozaki y Tsubasa son el centro. Un fanfic más de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.
1. Chapter 1

**En estos momentos, está en emisión mi fic de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine, "El Destino que nos guarda", pero este será un especial algo raro, no tanto como para decir que el romance entre chicas sea raro.**

**Mejor me callo y solo léanlo. Esto será una comedia romántica, pero tendrá más romance.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego de que las chicas del club de béisbol de Satogahama fuesen eliminadas del torneo de verano, todas volvieron a la ciudad, algunas de ellas iban decepcionadas, pero la más afectada era por obvias razones, Tsubasa.

La castaña sentía que había decepcionada a todos, en especial a su equipo. Cuando terminó el juego, la chica solo se dirigió hacia el bus y cuando las demás fueron a ver, la notaron llorando.

Muchas de ellas se sintieron mal por su capitana, verla tan desanimada bajaba las emociones y el ánimo del grupo en sí, pero sabían que todo era cuestión de tiempo para que Arihara recuperara la fuerza y el espíritu de valentía que aun tenia dentro de ella.

Aunque a partir de ahí, las cosas cambiarían un poco.

Pasó 1 mes desde entonces, era un poco más de la mitad de septiembre y las cosas como dije antes, cambiaron mucho.

Ese día que se levantó, solo escuchó las voces de sus padres.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer - ¡Tsubasa!

\- ¿Eh? – el llamado de su progenitora llamó toda la atención de la castaña - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tsubasa, deberías darte prisa, tus amigas vinieron por ti.

\- ¿Mis amigas? – dijo confundida la capitana, ya que solo era Tomoe la que venía por ella - ¿Quiénes más?

\- A parte de Tomoe-chan, vienen también Ryo-chan y Waka-chan.

\- ¿Eh? – Tsubasa salió para ver qué pasaba - ¿Shinonome? ¿Suzuki?

\- Hola Arihara / Tsubasa-san – saludaron Shinonome y Suzuki respectivamente.

\- H-Hola.

\- Hija… no quiero decirte esto, pero creo que no te has dado cuenta.

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña no entendió a lo que su progenitora se refería - ¿de qué hablas madre?

\- Solo mírate, mírate Tsubasa.

La castaña miró su atuendo y notó a lo que su madre se refería. Aun iba en pijama, notó como parte de su camisa se iba más la derecha, revelando parte de su pecho izquierdo, y eso que no dormía con sostén, por lo que ya se imaginan qué onda con esto.

Rápidamente se ajustó su camiseta y solo volteó la mirada hacia sus tres compañeras de grupo, las cuales solo tenían la mirada desviada con la cara algo roja, era obvio al ver tal semejante espectáculo.

\- ¡L-Lo siento chicas! – dijo disculpándose.

\- E-Está bien Tsubasa, s-solo me sorprendí un poco – dijo Tomoe tratando de lucir calmada.

\- D-Deberías tener más cuidado Arihara – dijo Shinonome quien tenía la cara roja, aunque trataba de sonar seria, a leguas se miraba que estaba nerviosa.

\- O-Opino lo mismo que Shinonome-san – dijo Waka en el mismo estado que Shinonome.

\- Hija, creo que deberías alistarte, ya vas tarde.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí.

Como si fuera la velocidad del propio Gokú, Tsubasa voló rápidamente hacia su habitación, se cambió y ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

\- ¿Tan rápido te cambiaste?

\- Descuida, lo importante que ya estoy aquí.

\- Toma – la madre de la capitana le dio su almuerzo – no llegues tarde.

\- Bien – y dicho esto, todas se fueron.

En el camino, todo fue algo más… complicado.

-E-Este… - Tsubasa trataba de hablar – c-chicas, esto es algo…

\- Tsubasa – llamó Tomoe quien iba tomándola del brazo derecho – soy tu mejor amiga y sabes que necesitas a alguien a tu lado siempre.

\- B-Bueno, es cierto, pero…

\- No le hagas caso Tsubasa-san, después de todo nosotros tenemos más compatibilidad por ser más calculadoras en béisbol – dijo Waka llevándola de atrás de su camiseta.

\- P-Puedo ser cierto Suzuki, pero…

\- Ya deberían dejar de decir tonterías – habló Shinonome tomando del brazo izquierdo a la castaña – es obvio que Arihara está mejor con alguien que es del mismo nivel de jugador que ella.

\- Por favor Shinonome, no creo que ese sea motivo para pegarte así a Tsubasa – le recriminó Tomoe.

\- Pues tu tampoco deberías hablar Kawakita, eso de que solo eres la mejor amiga no te da derecho a pegártele así – dijo Suzuki.

\- Pues tu tampoco vas tan lejos Suzuki, eso de que eres la estratega y que eso te da más derecho de estar con Arihara es puro cuento – dijo Shinonome.

\- C-Chicas… ¿podrían calmarse?

\- Bien – dijeron las tres, pero aun sin soltar a la castaña.

_Que hice para merecer esto._

.

Ya en Satogahama, las cosas no solo eran raras para Tsubasa, una chica más del club de béisbol no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos.

-E-Este…

\- Yo ayudaré con la tarea a Nozaki-san – dijo una castaña con un suéter puesto.

\- Claro que no, lo haré yo – dijo una peli roja.

\- C-Chicas…

\- Kurashiki-san, vas un año más delante de nosotros, estos temas ya se habrán olvidado.

\- En eso te equivocas Ukita-san, pasé con buena nota estas materias así que no será problema para mi ayudar a Nozaki-san.

\- E-Este… chicas…

\- Nozaki-san – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo – dinos, ¿quién quieres que te ayude?

\- Y-Yo… creo que lo haré sola, después de todo le entiendo.

\- E-Está bien – dijeron ambas decepcionadas para luego echarse una mirada de competitividad.

\- ¿Cómo terminó todo así?

.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Aoi? – dijo una peli negra quien estaba junto a la peli lila.

\- N-No te preocupes Tsukumo, yo puedo sola.

\- Pero se ve pesado – dijo una rubia al otro lado de ella – deja que mis fuertes brazos te dejen ayudar.

\- Iwaki, te agradecería que no te entrometieras.

\- Vamos Tsukumo, que Aoi necesita ayuda y quien más de mí.

\- Y-Yoshimi… Tsukumo…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya llegamos – dijo frente a la puerta de subdirección.

\- Es cierto.

\- G-Gracias por todo.

\- Cuando quieras – dijo la peli negra alzando su pulgar con su típica expresión facial.

\- Ya sabes, solo llama y estaré ahí – ahora era Iwaki alanzado su pulgar en alto dándole una gran sonrisa.

\- E-Está bien – cuando ambas se retiraron, Aoi lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

Nozaki, Asada y Arihara, las tres se reunieron en el receso, eso sí, tuvieron que hacerlo a escondidas de las demás, porque si no eran presa muerta.

-Esto es feo – dijo Arihara – desde que pasó "eso", Shinonome, Suzuki y Tomocchi no me dejan en paz.

\- Debe ser feo lidiar con tres.

\- Imagínate – dijo la castaña recargándose en la pared de la azotea, lugar en el que estaban – pero dime Asada-Senpai, ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo?

\- Pues… - la mayor solo volteó la mirada – e-es casi al igual contigo Tsubasa. Iwaki y Tsukumo no me dejan ir a un solo lado sin que estén conmigo.

\- Vaya. ¿Y qué tal te va Yuuki-chan?

\- P-Pues no muy bien – dijo la rubia encogiéndose un poco – Ukita-san y Kurashiki-Senpai han estado un poco competitivas conmigo, de hecho, incluso compiten por ver quién me ayuda con la tarea, quien me va a encaminar a casa, varias cosas.

\- Vaya, ¿desde cuándo Akane-chan se volvió tan… competitiva? – dijo Tsubasa extrañada de saber eso. Sabían que Akane no era precisamente la más valiente de todas.

\- No lo sé, como tú dices Tsubasa-san, desde que pasó tu sabes que, todas han estado diferentes.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿y Nakano? – preguntó Aoi.

\- Ahora que lo dices, Nakano-san no tuvo el mismo problema que las demás, bueno, al menos eso creo.

\- Solo espero que Nakano no sufra el mismo efecto que las demás.

\- M-Mejor no digas nada.

\- Pero no es tan malo tu caso Tsubasa – dijo Aoi mirando a su Kouhai castaña.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Asada-Senpai?

\- Kawakita, Shinonome y Suzuki no se miran tan agresivas, en cambio yo tengo a una porrista energética y a la encargada del comité de deportes.

\- ¿Qué no tengo lo peor? – dijo Tsubasa – Shinonome es bastante posesiva, Suzuki es fría y calculadora y Tomocchi… mejor no quieren saber.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tú Nozaki?

\- P-Pues es algo… estresante.

\- Ya me imagino, pero lo que no comprendo es como Akane-chan se volvió tan posesiva y ya no es tan… Akane.

\- Yo también quiero saber eso, no es la misma Ukita que conocimos.

\- Además Kurashiki-Senpai no era tan competitiva como ahora, desde que salió Ukita-san como "rival", no me dejan en paz.

\- ¿Por qué será que esto nos está pasando?

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- Al menos podremos comer en paz.

\- Sí, no sabrán que estamos en la azotea – dijo Nozaki muy confiada.

\- Por suerte saben que este lugar es prohibido y no sospecharán que estamos aquí – le siguió Asada muy confiada.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta de la azotea, causando un revuelto en cierta castaña.

\- E-Esa voz… - habló la castaña con algo de terror sabiendo a quien pertenecía.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san? – habló la rubia mirando a su amiga que se había puesto pálida.

\- N-Nozaki-san… - esas voces se escucharon como frías ventiscas de invierno.

\- E-Esas voces…

\- Chicas… ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Asada mirando como sus Kouhais estaban pálidas del miedo.

\- Asada… - también se escuchó el susurro de dos voces.

\- N-No puede ser… - dijo para sí misma Asada quien estaba con la cara azul.

En eso, la puerta de la azotea se abrió y mostró a las 8 chica restantes entrando al lugar.

\- ¡Con que aquí estaban! – exclamó Nakano – las hemos estado buscando para reunirnos.

\- ¿R-Reunirnos? – dijeron las tres con algo de miedo por tener que estar junto a sus "pretendientes".

\- Sí, hoy íbamos a discutir sobre el torneo de invierno que va a ver.

\- ¿Torneo de invierno?

\- Sí, averigüé que va a ver un torneo a mediados de diciembre y les iba a dar la noticia sobre si iríamos a participar.

\- Un torneo en invierno… me gusta la idea – dijo Tsubasa olvidándose del asunto.

\- Me parece genial – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¡Me encanta la idea! – dijo Asada.

\- Bien, creo que, si la capitana está de acuerdo, no hay nada que discutir.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí – dijo Tomoe quien se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga - ¡Comeré con Tsubasa juntas!

\- T-Tomocchi.

\- Kawakita – habló Shinonome con tono frio – me haría muy feliz que te despegaras de Arihara, la estás molestando.

\- No lo creo Shinonome-san, Tsubasa y yo siempre hemos estado unidas, así que no es raro.

\- T-Tienes razón Shinonome-san, Kawakita-san, deberías alejarte de Tsubasa-san, la estás incomodando.

\- Ya les dije que no lo haré.

\- T-Tomocchi…

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa?

\- M-Me asfixias… - decía la castaña con la cara azul suplicando por su vida.

\- ¡Suéltala! – gritaron Suzuki y Shinonome saltando hacia Tomoe quitándola de Tsubasa, la cual volvía a respirar normalmente.

\- Vaya – dijo Nakano – Arihara es muy popular.

\- N-No lo soy…

\- Pero no te preocupes amiga mía, que no eres la única.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Tsubasa mientras Tomoe, Suzuki y Shinonome seguían peleando en el fondo.

\- Míralo tú misma.

La capitana miró hacia donde su compañera periodista le decía y solo miró como sus amigas, Asada y Nozaki, estaban en sus respectivos asuntos en el que ellas y sus "pretendientes" estaban… ya saben, en su mundo.

-Nozaki-san, di aahh – decía Kurashiki llevando un bocado del almuerzo a la boca de la rubia.

\- Vamos Nozaki-san, di ahh – ahora era Ukita haciendo lo mismo que la peli roja.

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Di ahh! – exclamaron ambas.

\- E-Está bien – Nozaki hizo lo que le dijeron y a duras penas pudo comer ambos bocados, que de por sí era mucho.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntaron ambas chicas.

\- Eshtá rico – dijo la rubia con gran esfuerzo.

\- Aoi, abre la boca – dijo Tsukumo llevando un poco de omelette a la boca de la peli lila.

\- No seas así Tsukumo, Aoi, quiero que digas aahh con muchas ganas – dijo Iwaki extendiéndole un bocado de su bento a la peli lila.

\- B-Bien... – al igual que pasó con Nozaki, ambas metieron los pedazos de comida en la boca de la peli lila, cosa que fue algo difícil para Asada comer y masticar.

\- ¿Te gustó? – dijeron ambas, por lo que Asada solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras que Tsubasa y Nakano miraban la escena, la castaña sintió que algo malo pasaría.

Sus ideas no iban tan lejos…

Sintió un carraspeo detrás de ella, sudó frio ya que sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

Volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás y solo pudo ver a Suzuki, Tomoe y Shinonome con sus bentos extendiéndolos hacia la castaña, quien solo sudó frio y su cara se volvió azul.

-Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe sacando un poco de su comida – quiero que digas ahh.

\- No, ni merga – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ni verga chicas!

\- Arihara, ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?

\- Ni madre, yo me voy – la castaña trató de correr por su vida, que de por sí, dos personas dándole comida a alguien ya era un problema, no digamos tres.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san, vuelve aquí! – dijo Suzuki yendo tras la castaña.

\- ¡Arihara, vuelve! – gritó Shinonome corriendo tras su capitana.

Mientras Arihara era perseguida por las tres chicas, Nakano miraba la escena con bastante satisfacción y risa, pero…

\- ¿Así que esto es lo que siente? – dijo mirando de reojo a Arihara – que bella es.

Se relamió los labios y solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_Esto más que un fic, es más como un futuro alterno, en el que no tiene mucho que ver el béisbol, simplemente la relación de las chicas entre sí._

_Originalmente tenía planeado hacer que solo fuesen parejas, pero no sé por qué se me vino esto de la nada._

_Esta historia será corta, tal vez de unos 5 capítulos, veremos si lo amplió._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrada rápida y vamos al segundo capítulo.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Así es amigo, fuiste el primero. Creo que me animaste a seguirlo por más capítulos, dije que solo duraría unos 5 capítulos, pero creo que le daré hasta donde pueda. Creo que te asusté con el inicio, pero no te preocupes… todavía. ¡Saludos te manda Tsukumo! XD._

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Así es, veremos como las tres deberán soportar el avance amoroso de sus pretendientes, aunque sabemos que no será bonito XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**¡Que comience la viola… digo, que comience el capítulo dos!**

.

.

.

Terminó el día de clases y los estudiantes que no tenían clubes o actividades que realizar ya se iban para sus casas. Nuestras chicas del club de béisbol tenían práctica esa tarde, pero no sería una práctica normal.

Sabiendo cómo iban las cosas, todo el mundo se podía imaginar cómo acabaría.

Tsubasa bateó una pelota lanzada por Kurashiki, la cual voló bastante alto, cosa que Shinonome trató de atrapar, pero fue dada como home run cuando alcanzó el jardín de girasoles.

La castaña corrió hasta llegar a la base, donde fue felicitada por Kawakita.

\- ¡Gran bateo Tsubasa! – dijo la peli negra dándole un abrazo a su mejor amiga.

\- G-Gracias Tomocchi – aunque Tsubasa agradeció el gesto, estaba algo nerviosa por eso.

\- De nada – la peli negra seguía sin soltar a la capitana.

\- Kawakita, ¿podrías ya soltar a Arihara? – reclamó Shinonome llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo la estoy felicitando por ese bateo increíble que hizo.

\- Sí, pero no era para que esté abrazándola – dijo ahora Waka.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas Tsubasa?

\- E-Este… - la castaña no sabía que responder.

\- Vamos al siguiente movimiento – dijo Nozaki salvando a Tsubasa por momentos.

\- Y-Yuuki-chan tiene razón – dijo la castaña separándose de su mejor amiga – d-debemos seguir practicando.

\- Bien – dijeron las tres con desgano, en especial la peli negra.

Todas regresaron a entrenar, pero esta vez Nozaki sería pitcher mientras Shinonome bateaba y Asada era cátcher.

Nozaki tenía ventaja de fuerza en el brazo y además de ser zurda, cosa que era una gran ventaja para ella ya que, los pitchers zurdos eran bastante mañosos y podían engañarte con su giro de bola.

La rubia tiró la pelota con bastante fuerza que incluso Shinonome tuvo problemas para verla.

\- ¡Strike uno!

Nozaki volvió a tirar la pelota, cosa que Shinonome logró ver, pero no le dio a tiempo ya que la pelota se le desvió del bate y cayó en manos del cátcher, que era en ese momento Asada.

\- ¡Strike dos!

Nozaki quiso volver a lanzarla, pero esta vez la fuerza que ejerció sobre el lanzamiento le salió algo caro. Aplicó mucha potencia en el lanzamiento que sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca, cosa que hizo que hiciera una seña de dolor y afectó su lanzamiento, cosa que Shinonome aprovechó y bateó la pelota, pero que sería atrapada por Nakano dando lugar a un out.

\- ¡Maldición! – expresó la peli morado.

\- ¡Yuuki-chan! – gritó Tsubasa al ver a su amiga rubia agarrándose la muñeca.

\- ¡Nozaki! – las demás fueron a ver a su compañera, pero antes de que todas llegaran, un destello rojo y uno café llegaron antes.

\- ¡Nozaki-san! – exclamaron Maiko y Akane al mismo tiempo al ver a su amada agarrándose la muñeca.

\- E-Estoy bien, s-solo me duele un poco.

\- ¡Déjame ver! – dijo Kurashiki tomando el brazo de la rubia y acto seguido se puso a revisar la muñeca afectada de su amiga.

\- Y-Ya te dije que estoy bien Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- ¡No, no lo estás! – dijo la castaña de nombre Akane – mira esto Nozaki-san, tienes la muñeca roja.

\- P-Pero no es nada…

\- ¡Necesitas hielo! – ambas fueron a la hielera en el que guardaban el agua.

Ambas echaron el hielo en una bolsa, obvio eran dos, y las dos chicas corrieron para ver quien llegaba primero donde la rubia.

Pero el destino no es justo con algunos y esta vez la mala suerte les tocó a ambas pretendientes de la joven Nozaki. En lo que iban corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero, ambas toparon con un bulto de tierra sobresaliente en la cancha y ambas terminaron cayendo.

Las bolsas con hielo salieron volando y para mala de suerte de ellas, los cubos de hielo cayeron sobre la pobre Nozaki, quien no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no fue hasta que algunos cubos entraron en su camiseta y algunos escurridizos llegaron hasta más adentro de ella.

\- ¡Está frio! – fue el grito de la chica sintiendo lo helado de los cubos y más cuando unos se metieron dentro de su sostén.

\- Y-Yuuki-chan, cálmate – le decía Tsubasa sin éxito ya que la rubia no se calmaba ni un poco.

\- ¡Está helado! – al final, Nozaki tuvo que quitarse la camiseta mandándola lejos y aunque no quería hacerlo, tuvo que hacerlo.

Luego hizo una acción de manera involuntaria, el frio le estaba molestando y para sacar los cubitos restantes tuvo que sacarse el sostén dejando toda la mercancía expuesta.

Nozaki solo sacó los cubos y exhaló aliviada de ya no tener esa molestia.

-Que bien.

\- ¡N-Nozaki!

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo la chica volteando hacia las chicas, las cuales la mayoría estaba con la cara totalmente roja.

\- Y-Yuuki-chan – cuando Tsubasa iba a comentar algo, llegaron Shinonome, Tomoe y Waka a taparle los ojos a la pobre - ¡¿Q-Que pasa?! ¡No puedo ver!

\- ¡N-No veo nada! – fue el grito de Aoi quien también le habían tapado los ojos, obra de Tsukumo e Iwaki.

\- ¡No hay que ver aquí Aoi! – dijo la animadora.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Por qué están así? Solo me quité la camiseta.

\- N-Nozaki-san – escuchó la voz de Akane – t-tus…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nozaki-san, tus pechos – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kurashiki mientras desviaba la mirada de su amiga rubia.

Yuuki solo miró hacia donde Kurashiki le indicó y al ver como estaba exponiendo toda la mercancía solo hizo que se tapará rápidamente con sus brazos, aunque sabemos que, por su tamaño, iba a costar mucho hacerlo.

Pero empeorar las cosas, Kakehashi-Sensei llegó al lugar y ver a Nozaki sin nada encima solo quedó en shock.

\- ¿Nozaki-san? – dijo la maestra viendo a su alumna – te recuerdo que el lugar es alquilado y no es lugar para andar exhibiéndose.

Ahora si fue el colmo para la pobre Yuuki.

-No – susurró la rubia antes de elevar la voz - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Para no hacer largo el cuento, Kakehashi curó y trató la muñeca de Nozaki, al final solo fue un pequeño tirón de la muñeca, pero en unas horas y con algo de descanso estaría como nuevo.

Decidieron terminar ese día el entrenamiento, aunque para Nozaki eso fue un alivio.

-Quiero morirme.

\- Tampoco fue tan malo Yuuki, necesitabas sacarte el hielo y lo hiciste – dijo Iwaki tratando de levantarle el ánimo a la rubia.

\- Iwaki, no creo que eso funcione – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Pero ¿Qué pasó? No pude ver nada por Shinonome, Tomocchi y Suzuki – dijo Tsubasa ganándose la mirada de las tres.

\- No pasó Tsubasa.

\- Así es Arihara, era algo sin importancia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Kawakita y Shinonome-san.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás mejor gracias a Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- S-Sí, de suerte ya estoy mejor – dijo Nozaki mostrando su muñeca con una venda.

\- Necesitas alguien que te ayude – dijo la peli roja acercándose a su Kouhai y tomándola de su brazo derecho.

\- ¿K-Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- ¡N-No es justo Kurashiki-san! – dijo Akane tomando el otro brazo de la rubia - ¡Yo soy la mejor para cuidar de Nozaki-san?

\- ¿U-Ukita-san?

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo haré!

\- ¡No, lo haré yo!

\- C-Chicas…

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada!

Mientras la discusión entre Kurashiki y Ukita se ponía más fuerte, las otras dos chicas metidas en estos problemas, Tsubasa y Aoi, estaban tratando de ponerse calmadas ya que sabían que en cualquier momento sus "pretendientes" les caerían encima.

-Asada-Senpai – le susurró Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – se escuchó la voz de Shinonome detrás de ellas, cosa que les puso la cara helada, en especial a la castaña.

\- N-No es nada, en serio Shinonome.

\- Pues no me convence.

\- N-No estábamos hablando de nada malo, ¿verdad Tsubasa?

\- A-Así es Asada-Senpai.

\- ¿Cómo de que hablaban?

\- P-Pues…

\- ¡Oh sí! Hablábamos sobre que sería buena idea participar en otro torneo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó la peli lila quien miró con su Kouhai le daba una mirada cómplice – s-sí es cierto, además estamos preocupadas por Nozaki.

\- Bueno, en parte es cierto, pero la lesión de Nozaki no es tan grave.

\- En parte es cierto.

\- Iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad – dijo Aoi para oídos de Tsukumo e Iwaki.

\- ¡Yo también voy! – dijo Arihara que fue escuchada por Waka, Ryo y Tomoe quienes prestaron atención a eso.

\- ¿Vas Nozaki? – dijo Asada hacia la rubia.

\- M-Me gustaría.

\- ¡¿Podemos ir?! – gritaron todas las demás.

\- E-Es que… - a Tsubasa le incomodaba un poco salir con las 3.

\- La salida la planeamos las 3, además no quiero que perdamos la oportunidad de ir los tres – dijo una salvadora Aoi.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – sin más que decir, Asada tomó de las muñecas a Tsubasa y Nozaki y se las llevó del lugar a toda carrera para impresión de las demás.

Luego de un buen tiempo de haber corrido, las tres llegaron al centro de la ciudad sin aliento.

-N-No… creo que eso… fuera necesario… - decía Nozaki tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- C-Creo… que exageré… - decía Asada en el mismo estado.

\- Pues yo estoy bien – dijo Tsubasa bastante bien, cosa que no impresionó mucho a sus dos amigas.

\- Eso… es porque ya… jugabas béisbol.

\- Y-Ya… estás… acostumbrada…

\- Debe ser cierto – dijo la castaña – pero bueno, ya estamos en la ciudad, deberíamos hacer algo mientras estamos aquí.

\- Creo que no podemos hacer nada más.

\- Por cierto, Yuuki-chan ¿Cómo estás de la muñeca?

\- Ya estoy bien, el dolor no era tan fuerte como para todo el escándalo que hicieron.

\- Kurashiki-san y Akane-chan realmente te quieren.

\- T-Tal vez algo.

\- Honestamente, si no fuera por "eso", nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué Nakano-san no fue afectada?

\- Realmente me asusta saber eso – dijo Tsubasa – es más, saber de quién está enamorada será un asunto diferente.

\- Me da miedo saber.

\- Pero Nakano-san no sería como las demás ¿verdad?

\- … - Asada y Arihara se miraron con algo de confusión, no sabían que contestar.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- Eso será algo difícil de decir.

\- M-Mejor olvidemos eso a vayamos a divertirnos, conozco un karaoke muy bueno.

\- Vamos entonces.

El trio de chicas partió rumbo al karaoke para distraerse un poco.

.

Mientras que con cierta periodista…

La peli verde pálido se hallaba en su casa buscando algunas cosas en su computadora.

-Creo que debería descansar un poco – dijo la chica – al parecer eso del torneo que dijo Arihara-san, era cierto.

\- ¡Ayaka, la cena está servida!

\- ¡Ya voy! – devolvió – espero que Arihara-san elija bien, porque si no, yo me la cogeré – dijo Nakano lamiéndose los labios antes de apagar su laptop e ir a comer.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Esto ha sido todo de mi parte por ahora._

_El próximo capítulo explicaré que fue "eso" para que Aoi, Yuuki y Tsubasa están en donde están._

_Ya nos salió algo maligna la Nakano._

_Por cierto, ¿no creen que es algo raro que usemos bastante los apellidos en algunas de las chicas y casi nunca usamos los nombres?_

_Es el caso de Shinonome, Tsukumo, Nakano… ¿es raro no? ¿Por qué será?_

_Haganmelo saber._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Les mando un Shuriken de agua._

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Oh shit, here we go again!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Nakano es un misterio, si de por sí no se sabe de dónde saca la información, imagínate de lo que es capaz. Este capítulo te explicará que es lo que pasa con las demás. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Te seré sincero, creo que este capítulo me quedó al estilo To-Love Ru. Las chicas peleándose por alguien, el striptease de Nozaki, el misterio de "Nakano", nunca se sabe. Bueno, solo queda saber mejor las cosas. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron varias de las chicas al recibir esa noticia.

\- Así como escuchan – habló Nakano – Arihara-san me llamó y dijo que se sentía algo mal.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí? – dijo Kawakita en tono triste.

\- Al parecer encontró mi nombre primero y me llamó.

\- ¿Y de que se enfermó Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Nozaki algo preocupada.

\- Al parecer se enfermó de una indigestión estomacal provocada por comer muchos alimentos, es especial, ciertos bentos que le dieron de comer a la fuerza – cuando la periodista dio este dato, las demás solo miraron a Ryo, Waka y Tomoe quienes bajaron la mirada bastante avergonzadas.

\- El amor mata – se burló Iwaki – Yuuki tiene suerte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice Senpai?

\- Porque toda la grasa de la comida se te va al pecho.

\- ¿Eh? – la rubia bajó su mirada hacia sus pechos - ¡I-I-Iwaki-Senpai!

\- Iwaki, no deberías fijarte en los pechos de las otras – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Así como me oyes, no creo que deberías hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – en eso se le vino algo a la cabeza a la peli mostaza - ¡Tienes razón! Ahora solo me fijaré en el de Aoi.

\- ¿I-Iwaki?

\- El de Aoi es mío – impuso la peli negra con seriedad.

\- ¿T-Tsukumo?

\- ¡Claro que no Kana! – reclamó la porrista - ¡además el pecho de Aoi es suavecito!

\- C-Chicas…

\- C-Creo que deberían dejar en paz a Asada-Senpai.

\- Lo dices porque tú tienes algo que presumir Nozaki.

\- D-Deje de mirar mi pecho – la pobre Yuuki se tapaba su pecho.

\- No le hagas caso Nozaki-san - apareció Kurashiki – además, tu pecho es muy lindo.

\- ¿K-Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- ¡No es justo eso! – dijo Akane haciendo acto de presencia – Nozaki-san podrá tener pecho, pero eso no la hace acto de miradas, en especial la suya Iwaki-Senpai.

\- Vaya, la pequeña Akane sacó los dientes.

\- Honestamente creo que no debemos discutir sobre eso – habló Tomoe con una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- Claro, como tu si tienes que presumir – dijo Shinonome desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es Kawakita-san, tú por lo menos andas que presumir.

\- V-Vamos, no es eso.

\- Bueno, creo que me iré – dijo Nakano yéndose del lugar.

\- ¿A dónde vas Nakano? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Bueno, iré a ver a Arihara-san, me preocupa un poco su salud – dijo la peli verde con algo de tristeza, o al menos eso disimulaba.

\- ¿Irás tu sola?

\- Sí, creo que están muy ocupadas para ir a su casa después de clases, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

\- ¡Yo iré! – gritó Tomoe quien fue observada por las demás – digo, como su mejor amiga debo estar pendiente de la salud de Tsubasa.

\- No me vengas con ese cuento de la amistad Kawakita, para eso está My Little Pony.

\- Shinonome-san.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli morada notó como todas la quedaban viendo - ¿Por qué miran así?

\- Ryo – habló Iwaki - ¿aun miras My Little Pony?

\- ¿Q-Que tiene de malo?

\- Nada, solo que, para alguien como tú, no es muy común.

\- ¿Y qué pensaban que miraba?

\- ¿ESPN? – dijeron todas a coro.

\- ¡¿Acaso solo deportes puedo ver?!

\- Para ser sincera, pensé que mirabas PornHub.

Todas quedaron en shock al escuchar lo dicho por Tsukumo, más Ryo quien quedó con la cara más roja que el cabello de Kurashiki.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que varias compañeras de Shinonome pasaron frente a la sala del club, que por desgracia la puerta estaba abierta y muchas escucharon lo que la miembro del consejo Estudiantil dijo.

\- ¿E-En serio… Shinonome…? – decían algunas no creyéndose que la seria y siempre astuta Ryo Shinonome mirara tal canal de… contenido adulto.

\- No lo creí de ti Shinonome-san – decían otras chicas pasando también.

\- Pervertida – dijeron algunos chicos.

\- ¡N-N-No es así! – la beisbolista trataba de arreglar ese malentendido, cuando nadie notó como la periodista Nakano se escabullía del salón.

Nakano fue muy astuta, de suerte no había fue a su salón, recogió sus cosas y se fue como Pedro por su casa.

La chica tuvo suerte de escaparse y trazó su destino final.

-Bien… ahora… la residencia Arihara – dicho esto, se relamió los labios y se fue directo a la casa de su capitana.

Mientras que en Satogahama…

Las chicas estaban de vueltas en sus salones de clases, solo que en la clase 1-4 notaron la falta de presencia de Nakano, cosa que las demás notaron de inmediato.

Cuando terminaron las clases, antes de que todas comenzaran con su típica escena de celos, Aoi llegó rápidamente al salón de Nozaki y se la llevó antes de que Ukita o Kurashiki llegaran, lo mismo que Tsukumo e Iwaki.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Asada-Senpai?

\- Vamos lejos de aquí – dijo preocupada la peli lila.

\- Lo comprendo.

Mientras ambas caminaban por los pasillos, hablaban un poco de todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó?

\- Creo que sin querer Nakano no exhibió.

\- Pero se sabe que no fue su culpa.

\- Sí… - mientras ambas solo caminaban, se le venían a la mente los sucesos que hiciera que todo esto pasara.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Fue después del torneo de verano en el que nuestras protagonistas lastimosamente perdieron. Nuestras 3 protagonistas, Aoi, Tsubasa y Nozaki iban un poco apartadas del resto mientras iban en el bus de regreso a Satogahama._

_-No puedo creer que perdiéramos – dijo Nozaki muy triste._

_\- Y eso que dimos lo mejor._

_\- La Preparatoria Frontier tenía mejor cuadro, además ya habían competido en 2 torneos._

_\- Sí, aunque aún no asimilo que es mi culpa – decía Tsubasa._

_\- No digas eso Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe quien alcanzó a escuchar la conversación – diste lo mejor que tuviste._

_\- Pero… si me hubiese esforzado – la capitana trataba de no quebrarse._

_\- No llores Tsubasa-san – dijo Waka quien lucía triste – sabes que eres el pilar del equipo, si tú lloras, las demás lo harán._

_\- Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo._

_\- No te preocupes Arihara-san, sabrás que siempre hay una próxima vez._

_\- Está bien, después de todo estoy alegre de haber competido junto con ustedes._

_\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, me alegró haber estado contigo – dijo Kawakita que solo atinó a sonrojarse, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Tsubasa, pero para Nakano, Ryo y Suzuki, no._

_\- __**Algo pasa aquí **__– pensó la periodista._

_\- C-Creo que deberíamos dejar a Arihara, debe estar cansada – dijo Shinonome tratando de disimular sus celos._

_\- Posiblemente deberíamos dejar que ella descanse – dijo Waka medio corrigiendo lo que Shinonome dijo._

_\- Pero si dijiste lo mismo que Shinonome-san, Suzuki-san._

_\- E-Este… - la peli azul solo desvió un poco la mirada._

_\- C-Creo que el juego las ha afectado – dijo Kakehashi quien solo miró a las chicas._

_\- D-Debe ser eso – dijo Nozaki quien se estiró un poco en su asiento – estoy tan sedienta._

_\- ¿Sedienta? – susurró Kurashiki quien tenía una botella con algo de agua - ¿d-debería dársela?_

_\- ¿Debería dársela? – ahora susurró Akane quien también tenía una botella con agua y también pensaba dársela a la rubia._

_Al final, ambas decidieron darle la botella de agua, por lo que tanto peli roja como castaña se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia Nozaki, pero grande fue su decepción cuando…_

_\- ¡Ten Yuuki-chan! – Tsubasa le pasó una botella con agua a su amiga._

_\- Gracias Tsubasa-san – agradeció la rubia que luego de beber, miró como Akane y Kurashiki estaban con la boca abierta y con una botella de agua en la mano - ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- N-Nada – dijeron ambas decepcionadas._

_\- Está bien._

_\- Jejeje – Nakano dio una pequeña risa al ver como pasaba todo – que suerte tienen Nozaki, Arihara-san._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaron ambas no sabiendo a lo que la periodista se refería._

_\- Olvídenlo, creo que pronto se sabrá._

_\- ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Aoi atrayendo la atención de todos, pero en especial de dos personas._

_\- ¡Aoi! – dijeron ambas chicas de nombres Tsukumo e Iwaki._

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- ¿Quieres un poco de mi bento? – dijeron ambas chicas extendiéndole un poco de sus almuerzos a la peli lila._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Kana, yo se lo ofrecí primero a Aoi._

_\- Iwaki, no deberías ser tan egoísta – le reprochó la peli negra – además, mi bento es mucho más saludable._

_\- El mío también lo es._

_\- Si quieres prueba un poco del mío Asada –Senpai – ofreció Yuuki._

_\- Gracias Nozaki – agradeció la peli lila, cosa que dejó a Tsukumo e Iwaki igual como quedaron Kurashiki y Akane._

_\- Bueno, creo que esto es noticia buena – susurró Nakano quien ya se había dado cuenta de varias cosas._

_\- Po cierto, ¿Qué has descubierto Nakano? – preguntó Tsubasa._

_\- No te preocupes Arihara-san, después de todo es algo que ya sabrás._

_\- Bien._

_Las chicas llegaron, luego de un largo viaje de algunas horas, las chicas dejaron sus cosas en el club, aunque aún iban dolidas por la derrota, iban con la frente en alto._

_Cuando salieron de su aula, notaron como varios alumnos o, mejor dicho, casi todo el alumnado afuera, hombres y mujeres, quienes les aplaudieron a las chicas el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho en el torneo._

_Algunas de ellas, tenían lágrimas en los ojos como Tsubasa, Nozaki y Tomoe, otras estaban sonriendo un poco como Shinonome, Suzuki y Kurashiki._

_Pero lo que más le dio leña al asunto, fue cuando varios chicos fueron enfrente de varias para dar felicitaciones, pero había algunos, aunque pocos, que iban a declarar su amor a algunas de ellas._

_Entre ellas la más popular por obvias razones era Tsubasa, incluso Nozaki y Asada, las tres por alguna razón eran las más preferidas. _

_Tsubasa por ser la capitana del equipo y la fundadora del club, la mayoría recordaban como se promovió durante la ceremonia de ingreso, pero no creían que llegarían tan lejos._

_Nozaki era muy popular por dos razones. ¡Dos obvias razones!_

_Su belleza y su timidez la hacían una chica que cualquier hombre quisiera tener. Aunque la rubia no dejaba de sentirse un poco incomoda debido a la gran atención que recibía, pero lo que pasó después fue que no solo hombres la cortejaban, sino que también mujeres, en especial chicas de su clase u otras de segundo, incluso algunas de tercer año. _

_Asada por su actitud también era muy conocida, incluso varios chicos llegaron donde se encontraban. La peli lila reía nerviosamente por la gran atención que recibía, lo mismo que Nozaki, hombres y mujeres estaban alrededor suyo._

_Volviendo, Tsubasa era la que más seguidores tenia, pero más grande era su popularidad que era rodeada por muchas mujeres y hombres quienes le declaraban su amor hacia la castaña._

_La pobre Arihara solo trataba de hacer de retroceder un poco debido a tanta atención, aunque los partidos de béisbol le habían dado una experiencia sobre como soportar estar con mucha gente._

_Pero lo que el trio de chicas no sabía, era que todas las chicas del club miraban esto con malos ojos, debido más por el hecho de que estaban "acosando" a sus "amadas"._

_Luego de un rato, solo Nakano, Arihara, Nozaki y Asada quedaron solas en la sala del club. Mientras hablaban…_

_-Por cierto – habló Nakano – veo que han ganado mucha popularidad._

_\- N-No creo que seamos populares._

_\- Vamos Arihara-san, no creo que debas menospreciar tu popularidad._

_\- Pero creo que Tsubasa-san tiene razón – dijo Yuuki – aunque tengamos muchos fans, no creo que debamos ser así._

_\- Además, siento que varias nos miraban feo – dijo Aoi._

_\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Nakano haciendo la tonta._

_\- Sí, ¿nos viste en mi caso como Shinonome, Tomocchi y Waka-san me miraban?_

_\- A mí me pasó lo mismo con Kurashiki-Senpai y Akane-san – dijo Nozaki._

_\- A mí con Iwaki y Tsukumo._

_\- Veo tienen suerte – dijo la periodista – tener varias chicas enamoradas de ustedes es algo que muchos, o muchas, desearían tener._

_Las caras de las tres explotaron en miles de colores cuando la peli verde dijo esto. Definitivamente Nakano se equivocaba… ¿cierto?_

_\- ¿D-D-De que hablas? – decía Tsubasa con la voz trabándosele por los nervios – a-a mí no me miran de ese modo._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- S-Sí, pero debo admitir que Shinonome, Waka-san y Tomocchi son… muy bonitas – esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, ya que la voz se le iba de la vergüenza._

_\- Ya veo, ¿y tú Nozaki-san? – ahora le tocaba a la rubia._

_\- P-Pues… c-creo que opino lo mismo que Tsubasa-san, no creo que Ukita-san y Kurashiki-Senpai opinen es de mí._

_\- Pero dime, ¿Qué opinas de ambas?_

_\- P-Pues… - Nozaki desvió la mirada de su chica de lentes – a Kurashiki-Senpai la conozco desde primaria y sé que ella está hecha una mujer hecha y derecha, que cualquier chico quisiera salir con ella. Y Ukita-san… aunque la conozco de este año, también es una chica muy linda y su ternura es tanto que… quisiera abrazarla._

_\- Ya veo – Nakano solo seguiría su interrogatorio - ¿y usted Senpai?_

_\- V-Veamos – Aoi trataba de hallar las palabras correctas – p-pero de quien…_

_\- Si preguntas de quien hablo, me refiero por supuesto a Tsukumo-Senpai e Iwaki-Senpai._

_\- P-Pues… - aunque se mirara raro, Aoi se miraba muy nerviosa – Tsukumo es una persona y aunque se mire fría, yo sé que ella es una buena persona y la atesoro mucho. Iwaki también, además somos muy similares, pero en mi opinión… ambas son lindas._

_\- Bueno, creo que esto es todo – dijo la periodista._

_\- ¿Y tú Nakano? – preguntó Arihara._

_\- ¿Yo que?_

_\- Me da curiosidad Nakano-san, ¿no te gusta alguien? – preguntó Nozaki._

_\- Pues… - Nakano pensó un poco la respuesta – les diré que sí, me gusta alguien._

_\- ¡¿Quién?!_

_\- Eso si no les diré._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque deberán rendirles cuentas a varias personas._

_\- ¿Rendirle cuenta?_

_\- Sí – en eso, la peli verde pálido abrió la puerta del club y sorpresa al mundo… las personas de su conversación estaban ahí paradas y muchas estaban con la cara roja, pero ni qué decir del trio del peligro._

_Nozaki, Arihara y Asada estaban con la cara más roja que el traje del Chapulín Colorado y eso si es ser rojo._

_Pero las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando varias de las chicas se acercaron a cada una de las chicas. Tomoe, Ryo y Waka se acercaron a Tsubasa, quien se miraba muy nerviosa. Kurashiki y Ukita fueron donde Nozaki y Tsukumo e Iwaki fueron donde estaba Aoi._

_\- ¿T-Tsubasa? – Kawakita fue la primera en hablar._

_\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Tomocchi? – Tsubasa estaba muerta de los nervios._

_\- ¿Eso piensas de nosotras Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Waka._

_\- W-Waka-san…_

_\- ¿Así que crees que somos lindas Arihara?_

_\- E-Este… Shinonome…_

_\- Veo que tienes una forma linda de pensar de nosotras._

_\- K-Kurashiki-Senpai, y-yo…_

_\- Me alegra que pienses muy bien de mi – habló la pequeña castaña._

_\- E-Este… U-Ukita-san…_

_\- Es bien sabido que no soy muy buena expresándome, pero me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi – dijo Tsukumo mostrando una faceta desconocida, sus mejillas estaban rojas._

_\- T-Tsukumo…_

_\- Veo que no me equivoqué al elegir a mi amada – dijo Iwaki con algo de timidez, algo raro en ella._

_\- I-Iwaki, y-yo…_

_\- Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho – fueron las palabras de Nakano antes de salir del salón, dejando al trio a su suerte._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Dejando todo a un lado, nos enfocamos en Nakano, quien se había escapado de Satogahama, pero esta vez, no iba a su casa, sino que estaba rumbo a la residencia Arihara.

Cuando llegó…

No tocó la puerta ya que sabía que los padres de Tsubasa trabajaban de día, cosa que investigó muy a fondo.

Incluso supo que los Arihara guardaban una llave debajo de uno de los floreros de la entrada.

Encontró la llave y abrió la puerta irrumpiendo al lugar.

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta una habitación que decía "Tsubasa". Esta, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta y solo se miró que la cama estaba vacía.

Esto decepcionó un poco a Nakano hasta que escuchó ruidos en la ducha.

\- ¿Estará en el baño? - se preguntó en un susurro.

Sin nada que perder, la periodista fue donde se hallaba el cuarto de baño de Tsubasa y entró silenciosamente. El escuchar la voz de Arihara a través del cristal de la bañera, hacía que no se pudiese ver nada de lo que pasaba afuera.

Por alguna razón, Nakano sintió un fuerte relampagueo en su vientre, al parecer el escuchar a Arihara en la ducha y el solo hecho de que técnicamente estaría desnuda, le provocó un montón de sentimientos.

Llevada por sus instintos, comenzó a despojarse de sus vestimentas… ¡así como lo leen! En resumidas cuentas, se encueró XD.

Cuando quedó completamente desnuda, sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto, pero sus bajos instintos, le indicaban que lo hiciese.

Sin más, tomó el pomo de la puerta de cristal empañado y…

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Nakano ataca!_

_¿Logrará su cometido o se acobardará? _

_¿Se comerá a Tsubasa o no?_

_Todo esto en el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, me despido no sin antes decirles que no me maten por esto XD._

_Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Bienvenidos a Destripando… digo, a la cuarta entrada!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tienes razón, las chicas ganaron popularidad por lo de sus logros y además se volvieron muy unidas, pasar mucho tiempo juntas las hizo mejores amigas. Nakano va con todo por Tsubasa, veremos si lo logra. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Señor, que suerte tienen algunos, las chicas con varias chicas y saber que tienen de donde tomar. ¡Como deseo ser ellas! Veremos a ver si Tsubasa sobrevive. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Nakano había tomado una decisión, sabiendo que esto implicaba varios asuntos en los que se metería.

Pero ya estaba ahí, sin nada puesto, como Dios la trajo al mundo, parada en frente de la puerta de la ducha en donde la joven Arihara estaba dándose una ducha.

Su consciencia le decía que no hiciera nada de lo que pudiese arrepentir, era lo más lógico, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que hiciese algo, y por algo me refiero a entrar a la ducha junto a la castaña.

-No hay tiempo de retractarse – se dijo finalmente decidida a hacerlo.

Con gran valor, tomó la manija y la abrió, dando el ende de entrar.

Al entrar, entró con sigilo, cosa que la chica no se diera cuenta.

Tsubasa se encontraba bañándose, mientras tenía bastante jabón en su cabello producto de que a ella le gustaba echarse mucho en el pelo.

La capitana solo se cepillaba con sus dedos su cabello mientras se imaginaba que era una cantante.

La joven Arihara tomó un cepillo y fingió que era un micrófono, incluso se puso a cantar.

\- ¡Tengo que ser, siempre la mejor! Mejor que nadie más – cantaba la castaña.

\- Mejor que nadie más.

\- Atraparlos mi prueba es.

\- Entrenarlo mi ideal – Arihara aún no caía en el hecho de que ya no estaba sola en la ducha.

\- Cantas bien Arihara-san.

\- Tu también Naka… - la voz de Tsubasa se cortó al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, se enjuagó la cara y miró a su amiga - ¡¿Nakano?!

\- La misma que ves y escuchas.

\- ¿Q-Que haces…? – la cara de la capitana estalló en miles de colores al notar como la periodista estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo - ¡¿P-Por que estás…?!

\- Que porque estoy desnuda – Nakano río un poco – sencillo, vine a verte Arihara-san.

\- P-P-Pero no era necesario que te desnudaras…

\- Vamos, que no están malo – la peli verde la miró fijamente mirando su cuerpo – que lindo cuerpo tienes Arihara-san.

\- N-No me veas – habló la castaña tapándose sus zonas intimas, aunque prácticamente ya era tarde.

\- Vamos, que no hay nada que perder – la periodista comenzó a acercarse a la castaña, cosa que la hizo retroceder.

\- N-Nakano…

\- Sabes Arihara-san, desde el torneo he notado como has mejorado mucho tu cuerpo, incluso he notado como te han crecido los pechos.

\- D-Deja de decir cosas pervertidas…

\- Solo digo lo que pienso – Nakano comenzó a acercarse más – de hecho, hay algo que no te dije nunca.

\- ¿P-Por qué haces esto?

\- Sencillo, debes saberlo más que nadie – Nakano llegó a acercarse tanto a Tsubasa que pegó su cuerpo con el de ella – lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- N-No lo sé – dijo la castaña muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

\- Claro que lo sabes – Nakano se acercó al oído de su amiga y solo le susurró – es porque te amo, Tsubasa Arihara.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Así como lo escuchas Arihara-san, te amo – y dicho esto, la peli verde comenzó a lamer la oreja de la castaña.

\- ¡N-Nakano! – jadeó la joven Arihara al sentir la húmeda lengua de su compañera sobre su oreja, cosa que le provocaba una sensación algo extraña.

\- ¿Te gusta Arihara-san? – le volvió a susurrar al oído.

\- P-Por favor, para.

\- No lo haré – le dijo mientras con sus manos viajaban directo a la zona de los pechos.

\- N-No me toques ahí – gimió Tsubasa al sentir como sus pechos eran manoseados.

\- Pero veo que lo disfrutas.

\- N-No lo hago.

Nakano siguió su acción mientras Tsubasa le rogaba que parara, cosa que la periodista no hizo caso.

-Pasemos a mejores cosas – le dijo Nakano mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza a la zona de los pechos.

\- ¿Q-Que harás ahora? – Tsubasa notó como Nakano se acercaba a sus pechos y sin previo aviso comenzó a chuparlos, cosa que hizo que gimiera más fuerte.

Nakano chupaba los pezones de Tsubasa con gran fervor como si de un bebé se tratara.

Pasó un buen rato así hasta que decidió dejar los pechos de la castaña en paz.

-Creo que deberíamos pasar a cosas más grandes – susurró la peli verde, cosa que la capitana escuchó.

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste…? ¡Ah! – fue el grito al sentir una sensación diferente. Nakano, sin previo aviso, introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de la pobre Tsubasa causando que gritara debido al placer.

Nakano complacía a su amada introduciendo su lengua más profundamente. Arihara, quien tenía las ganas de separar a Nakano, la cual estaba arrodillada frente a ella, con sus manos puestas en la cabeza de la peli verde, trataba de separarla de su intimidad, pero Nakano se aferró a sus caderas y no dejó que Tsubasa la separa.

Los gritos de Tsubasa expresaban placer puro, aunque ella prácticamente estaba siendo sometida por su compañera.

Pasaron varios minutos, tortuosos para Tsubasa, quien su cuerpo dejó de responderle ya dado varios estímulos de parte de Nakano.

Llegó el momento en el que Tsubasa estaba llegando a su límite, cosa que provocó que sus gritos aumentaran en volumen, cosa que le dio entender a Nakano que la cima del placer de Tsubasa está llegando. Aumentó más rápido el ritmo de sus lamidas, cosa que notó Tsubasa.

\- ¡N-N-Nakano! – gritaba la castaña anunciando el clímax – y-ya voy a… ¡No puedo más Nakano!

Sin más, Tsubasa pegó un fuerte grito y llegó a la cima del placer, cosa que se demostró ya que Nakano dejó su tarea y por fin se separó de la intimidad de la castaña.

Arihara cayó rendida por el cansancio de las acciones hechas por Nakano, su respiración era irregular, trataba de respirar con normalidad, cosa que después de tremenda reacción le costaba bastante.

Nakano solo se acercó al rostro de su amada y la besó muy apasionadamente, causando gran impresión en Tsubasa.

-Veo que te gustó lo que hicimos.

\- E-Este…

\- No tienes que decir nada, solo gózalo – Nakano tomó la mano de Arihara y la guio a su habitación. La poca fuerza que le quedaba a Tsubasa no fue nada contra las energías que traía su compañera.

\- P-Por favor, para esto Nakano.

\- N con la O, No.

Durante las próximas horas, Nakano tuvo sus sesiones maratónicas con la pobre Tsubasa que a duras penas podía decir algo.

Cabe decir que, tras esa fachada de investigadora, nadie creyó que se escondía una faceta diferente, más de ninfómana que cualquier otra cosa.

El reloj dio las 3 de la tarde cuando Nakano se levantó de la cama de Arihara, la cual estaba dormida, debido al cansancio de tan maratónica actividad a la que Nakano la sometió.

A la periodista no le importó tan siquiera vestirse, de hecho, fue a la cocina como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-Que sedienta estoy – se dijo para sí misma – tomaré algo de agua.

Luego de tomar un poco de agua, regresó a la habitación de Tsubasa, la cual aún seguía dormida, o al menos eso parecía.

Resulta que la oji azul se había despertado de hace ratos, pero no decía nada ya que pensaba que Nakano seguiría con sus ganas de "jugar".

Cuando la periodista volvió, solo atinó a acostarse en la cama.

Pasado un rato, Tsubasa decidió levantarse, ponerse algo de ropa e irse del lugar. Sus padres tardarían en llegar, ese día les tocaba hasta tarde, no más eso faltaba.

Se preparaba para salir de su casa, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con las personas que menos quería esperarse.

\- ¡Hola Tsubasa / -san / Arihara /! – exclamaron tres chicas en el lugar.

\- H-Hola chicas… - dijo con nerviosismos excesivo, no quería que las demás se enteraran que Nakano estaba durmiendo en su casa, sino, era bate de béisbol muerto.

\- ¿Podemos pasar?

\- E-Este… - Tsubasa quiso decir que no, pero cuando menos acordó, el trio ya estaba dentro de su casa.

Las tres fueron directo a la sala, esperando a que su amada fuera con ellas, aunque esta seguía muy en shock.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Tsubasa? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- S-Sí, me recuperé rápido, así que mañana estaré bien para la práctica.

\- Que bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás tan agitada? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- S-Solo debe ser tu imaginación.

\- No, en serio, te ves algo rara – dijo Waka.

\- Y-Ya les dije que no es nada, en serio.

\- Bueno, creo que viniendo de ti es capaz de decir que te olvidaste de la tarea para mañana.

\- ¿Tenemos tarea? – preguntó la castaña algo asustada.

\- Sí, aun no la he hecho porque estoy estudiando para el examen.

\- ¡¿Tenemos examen?! – gritó muy aterrada.

\- Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo cómo es que pasaste a Preparatoria.

En eso se escuchó la voz de la radio del vecino con la canción: _"Los caminos de la vida, no son lo que uno piensa"._

-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Que mala eres Shinonome.

\- Bueno, viendo que estás mejor, eso quiere decir que hemos terminado nuestra visita.

\- Bueno, para ustedes, yo me quedaré con Tsubasa – dijo la peli negra tomando el brazo de su mejor amiga y pegándola a ella.

\- Y-Yo creo que también me quedaré, después de todo puede que Tsubasa-san tenga una recaída.

\- Bien, entonces, Shinonome-san se va – dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

\- Sí – en menos de 2 segundos, Ryo ya estaba fuera de la residencia de los Arihara mirando algo incrédula lo que acababa de pasar.

\- A ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasó? – dijo mientras extendía sus brazos y volvía a entrar a la casa – A ver par de tontas, me pasaron de lanza.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo culpa de que dijeras que ya te ibas – dijo Kawakita quien aún seguía tomando del brazo a Tsubasa.

\- S-Solo fue un decir.

\- Debiste ser más específica Shinonome-san – le reprochó Suzuki tomando el otro brazo de la capitana.

\- Como sea – separó su mirada de las demás y después de un rato le devolvió la mirada a Arihara.

\- Arihara – le dijo la peli morado acercándose a ella.

\- ¿S-Shinonome?

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! – le dijeron ambas rivales separándola de Tsubasa.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

\- ¿Crees que no conozco esas mañitas? – dijo Kawakita – ya he leído varios fanfics de amor, así que ya sé cuándo es que van a hacer esas cosas.

\- Eras muy joven para ser tan sabia.

\- Claro que lo soy.

\- Bueno, por lo menos, no podrás darle a Arihara lo que ella realmente le gusta.

\- Si te refieres que le gusta el béisbol, pues te equivocas. Puede que seas junto a ella las mejores en esto, pero no creas que solo eso le gusta.

\- ¿Así? – Tomoe y Ryo se miraban fijamente - ¿Qué más le gusta a Arihara?

\- Pues mi cocina – le reprochó la peli negra – no hay mejor manera de ganar el corazón de alguien que alimentado su estómago.

\- Eso solo funciona en hombres Kawakita-san – dijo Waka.

\- Coincido con Suzuki.

\- Pero saben, creo que Tsubasa-san y yo haríamos mejor equipo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ryo – no me salgas con que tienen el mejor conocimiento de béisbol.

\- Pues tengo algo que ustedes no tienen, y eso es lo que en conocimiento le gusta más a Tsubasa-san.

\- C-Chicas, ¿puedo opinar?

\- ¡Tú te callas! – le dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – dijo una nueva voz uniéndose al lugar.

\- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó Tomoe mientras se miraba a Tsubasa sudar frio.

\- Arihara-san ¿Dónde estás? – la voz llegó a la sala.

\- ¿Nakano? – dijeron las tres mientras miraban a la peli verde.

\- H-Hola Nakano.

\- No sabía que habían llegado visitas – dijo la periodista entrando a la sala, revelando como iba.

\- ¡N-Nakano! – exclamó Shinonome mirando a la peli verde quien solo traía ropa interior, causando gran sonrojo en las demás, aunque Tsubasa solo quería salir de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shinonome-san?

\- ¡E-Eso deberías decirte a ti Nakano-san! – exclamó Suzuki muy roja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Q-Que no ves cómo estás vestida! – le reprochó Kawakita en el mismo estado que las demás.

\- ¡Oh! – Nakano por fin entendió - ¿Se refieren a verme así?

\- ¡¿P-Por qué estás así?!

\- ¿Qué tiene? Después de tener una actividad bastante cansadora, mínimo necesito descansar.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – preguntó Kawakita pensando en que respuesta le daría Nakano.

\- N-No es nada – se atrevió a decir Tsubasa temiendo que Nakano la fuera a exponer.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – Nakano habló con tristeza fingida – después de que hicimos el amor hasta más no poder… ¿me dices que no es nada?

Todo quedó en silencio.

Tsubasa estaba con la cara azul del terror, sabía que ahora era carne muerta.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? – susurró Tomoe a su mejor amiga.

\- … -

\- ¿A-Arihara? – ahora fue Shinonome.

\- … - la castaña seguía sin hablar.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san? – ahora era Suzuki.

\- … -

\- ¿Por qué no dices nada Arihara-san? – habló Nakano - ¡Ya sé! Aun debes estar cansada después de haberlo hecho tantas veces, aunque hacerlo en el baño y en tu cama es muy agotadora, he hecho, te seré sincera, me duelen bastante los pechos y la entrepierna, pero valió la pena.

Sin más, Nakano le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Tsubasa, quien quedó sumamente helada.

\- ¡Tsubasa / -san / Arihara! – exclamaron Ryo, Tomoe y Waka envueltas en un aura negra.

Tsubasa solo elevó su mirada al cielo…

_¿Me pregunto… cómo será el béisbol en el cielo?_

¡PAM!

¡PAM!

¡PAM!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¿Creen que me pasé?_

_Honestamente yo creo que no, todo indicaba que este el rumbo que iba a tomar._

_Díganme que creen que le pase a la pobre de Tsubasa el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Más… más desastres de parte de las chicas de Satogahama…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Vaya, no yo llegué a pensar en eso, pero en parte tienes un punto. El hecho de que Nakano hable mucho con Hase, lo hace ver diferente ¿o soy el único que lo ve así? No te preocupes, Nozaki y Asada también tendrán su momento, pero se verá después. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Nakano vio su oportunidad y la usó. Créeme, sé lo que es que te agarren con la guardia baja. Las otras tres no se la perdonarán fácilmente, de eso si te estoy seguro. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Mientras las cosas entre Tsubasa y sus amadas pasaba, al mismo tiempo, Nozaki había podido escaparse de sus pretendientes. Lo pudo hacer de manera milagrosa, incluso con ayuda de Asada, la cual también tuvo ese momento de escapar y lo lograron juntas, pero se separaron a mitad de camino.

Pero vamos con que nos conviene en este episodio.

Nozaki llegó rápidamente a su casa, la cual solo quedaba a 20 minutos de Satogahama, por lo que ir a pie le favorecía.

Al llegar…

\- ¡Volví! – anunció su llegada.

\- ¿Yuuki? – dijo una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Volviste tan temprano?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, pensé que tendrían práctica hoy.

\- No, la capitana enfermó y tuvimos que cancelarla.

\- Vaya.

\- No importa, Tsubasa-san es fuerte y se recuperará.

\- Ya veo – en eso apareció el padre de Yuuki. Este era un hombre que se miraba fuerte y fornido, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

\- Por cierto, ¿y mamá?

\- Salió a hacer las compras, pero me dijo que iba a tardar un poco ya que tenía que ir con una amiga que estaba enferma.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Si quieres ve a ducharte y descansa. Aun son las 3 de la tarde.

\- Bien – la rubia se retiró a su habitación y solo se acostó en su cama a pensar un poco en su situación. De hecho, desde esa confesión de parte de Nakano junto a Tsubasa y Aoi su vida a dado un giro de 180 grados.

Ella nunca tuvo un interés grande en el romance ni mucho menos en querer tener pareja, más cuando la mayoría de personas de esta edad ya están en una relación o andan urgidas por querer tener novio.

Ella era diferente, de hecho, ahora en lo que estaba enfocada eran sus estudios y el béisbol.

Quién diría que lo que no encontró en el baloncesto, lo encontró en el béisbol.

Ahora había grandes cosas que había ganado:

Una popularidad enorme.

Muchos admiradores.

Grandes amigas.

Y por supuesto, dos pretendientes.

.

Sí, decir que tanto Maiko Kurashiki y Akane Ukita estaban enamoradas de ella, eran algo que todavía no la dejaba en paz.

Antes de pensar en varias cosas, decidió tomar un baño relajante, pero antes de que incluso se dirigiera al baño.

\- ¡Yuuki! – llamó el padre de esta desde la planta de abajo.

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

\- Voy.

La rubia bajó a la planta inferior donde le había llamado su padre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre papá?

\- Hija, necesito pedirte un favor que realmente necesito, pero estoy ocupado con los ingredientes de la cena, así que necesito que me ayudes.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?

\- No, necesito que me vayas a buscar algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿el qué?

\- Pues…

.

30 minutos después.

Se miraba a Nozaki ya vestida ir para un lugar, pero lo raro es que iba con la cara algo roja por lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿P-Por qué papá me mandaría a hacer algo así?

La pobre rubia iba llegando a su destino y solo quería que todo se terminara de una vez.

Al fin, llegó a su destino.

El gran destino de la joven Yuuki Nozaki estaba frente a ella.

Y se preguntarán… ¿A dónde demonios fue Nozaki?

Sencillo.

A la farmacia.

Y también se preguntarán… ¿Qué demonios hace Yuuki ahí?

Ya lo descubrirán…

Volviendo…

Nozaki estaba parada frente a la farmacia muy nerviosa.

Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero los nervios la traicionaban.

Hizo el ademán de entrar, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, pero volvió dándose una cachetada.

\- ¡Ya! – se dijo para sí misma – vamos Yuuki, tu puedes. Es solo un condón, no es nada del otro mundo. Entras, pides, pagas, sales… Entras, pides, pagas, sales. Sencillo.

Armándose de valor, la rubia decidió finalmente entrar al lugar, aunque volvió a dudar un poco en la entrada, finalmente decidió entrar.

Al entrar la puerta de la entrada hizo el típico sonido de "Bip" cuando ingresas.

Al ver fijamente al frente, notó una mujer que la miraba fijamente, mientras solo masticaba chicle, cosa que puso algo incomoda a Nozaki.

Mirarla fijamente era algo de temer, ya que la expresión de la mujer le recordaba mucho a alguien.

_-Su mirada y expresión me recuerdan a Tsukumo-Senpai._

Cabe decir que fueron unos segundos muy agobiantes que los que pasó Nozaki mirando a esa mujer.

Pero como que Dios existe ya que fue llamada por un joven al final del pasillo, indicándole que pasara.

Nozaki se alejó de la señora y fue donde se encontraba el joven.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

\- B-Buenos días – dijo tímidamente la rubia – e-este…

\- ¿Qué necesita señorita?

\- P-Pues… - antes de que Nozaki hablara, se escuchó una sirena.

\- Lo lamento, pero mi turno terminó, pero espere a que venga mi compañera – sin más, el amable joven se retiró.

\- ¿Y ahora? – en eso, aparece una mujer de unos 45 años a atenderla.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- B-Buenas tardes – devolvió Nozaki.

\- ¿Y? – la señora le indicaba que se decidiera a que iba a pedir.

\- E-Este… - Nozaki estaba muerta de nervios por tratar de pedir los dichosos preservativos – e-este…

\- S-Sí... – la señora se puso lentes – que linda muchachita, te pareces bastante a mi hija.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Se quiere hacer monja.

\- ¿Q-Que son esas cosas? – dijo Nozaki señalando a algunas pastillas de los estantes.

\- Son pastillas para las hemorroides.

\- Deme dos.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Deme esas mentes, ese peluche, y… - la chica se puso a pensar en cómo decírselo – también quiero… dones.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo la farmacéutica.

\- …ondones – dijo Nozaki en un tono súper bajo.

\- ¿Podrías hablar más alto?

\- Condones – le dijo al oído.

\- ¡Condones! – dijo la farmacéutica en voz alta causando un gran sonrojo en Nozaki y esta le hacía señas de que bajara la voz – pero debiste habérmelo dicho muchacha.

\- E-Este…

\- Pero dime, ¿Qué talla quieres?

\- ¿Talla?

\- Vamos, te la creíste, no hay talla mija. Y creo que hasta virgen eres.

\- E-Este…

\- Cuando estaba en mi pueblo usábamos vejiga de oveja para lubricarlos los miembros de los hombres.

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿De cuáles quieres? – la señora sacó varios paquetes y se los enseñó a Nozaki.

\- Deme cualquiera.

\- ¿Cómo que cualquiera? – le dijo la mujer – tienes que escoger bien. Mira…

\- Por favor, deme cualquiera.

\- Mira, tengo este de pupitos, que te da una experiencia buena y es como la vejiga de oveja. Este otro de aquí, es el retardante, es bueno para darle duro. Tú y tu novio como primerizos les quedaría perfecto, se los recomiendo.

\- P-Pero yo no tengo…

\- Y tengo este de aquí que es de sabores – la señora le mostró el último paquete – a mí en lo personal.

\- ¿En lo personal?

\- Sí – la señora le hizo señas de que se acercara – a mí en lo personal… me gusta el sabor a fresas. Incluso lo uso como chicle.

En eso, Nozaki pudo escuchar como la señora se ponía a inflar un chicle, cosa que le asustó y mantuvo algo de tensión ya que, por lo dicho por la señora, esto le dejaba algo de curiosidad y asco a la vez.

La señora seguía inflando la bomba de chicle en el oído de Nozaki quien solo escuchaba el sonido de este inflándose.

La tensión era cada vez, pero todo se terminó hasta que la bomba finalmente se reventó.

Nozaki se separó de la farmacéutica.

\- ¡Deme este! – le señaló uno de los paquetes, ahora lo que más quería la pobre Nozaki era salir de aquí.

\- Bien – la señora se puso a escanear los paquetes, cosa que le costaba un poco y Yuuki quería irse ya.

Pasaban los segundos y la señora no se apuraba con escanear los paquetes, de hecho, cada vez que lo hacía, el escáner le indicaba error y tenía que volver a hacerlo.

En eso, un hombre de unos 21 años ingresaba al lugar, pero este iba acompañado de una mujer que parecía ser su novia. Yuuki solo rodó los ojos en señal de angustia.

Pero como si las cosas no se pusieran peor, por la puerta de la farmacia también ingresó un sacerdote de religión católica a esperar su turno detrás de la pareja que estaba detrás de Nozaki.

La rubia solo empezaba a sudar frio ya que pensaba que la situación no podría ponerse peor.

Detrás del sacerdote, entró una monja la cual iba con un rosario en la mano. Las cosas se pusieron más tensas para Nozaki.

También ingresó al mismo tiempo una madre de familia, que iba acompañada de sus dos hijos, no mayores de los 12 años, los cuales iban detrás de los religiosos haciendo fila.

Pero para hacer las cosas más feas, ingresaron dos jovencitas que iban con el traje de la Academia de Satogahama y de inmediato identificaron a Nozaki.

\- ¿Nozaki-san? – llamó una de ellas.

\- … - la rubia no contestó el saludo ya que de por sí estaba muerta de la pena no digamos en esos momentos.

\- ¡Nozaki-san! – llamó una de ellas - ¿P-Por qué no me saludas Nozaki-san? Somos compañeras de aula.

\- H-Hola – dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Vamos, saluda con ganas.

\- H-Hola – volvió a decir con el mismo tono solo que esta vez levantando la mano y saludando a sus compañeras de clases.

-No puede ser - dijo la farmacéutica que ya llevaba un buen rato escaneando los preservativos – ya se arruinó esta mierda.

\- Carajo.

\- Espérame un ratito – le dijo a Nozaki y en eso se dirigió hacia los interiores de la farmacia - ¡Alguien sabe el código de los condones retardantes!

Nozaki solo se cubrió la cara, ahora estaba más que exhibida.

\- ¿De cuáles? – en eso llegó un señor con lentes y con una bata, que era un doctor.

\- De estos.

\- Condones retardantes – dijo el doctor analizando la caja – mira jovencita, yo honestamente no lo sé porque como nadie compra de estos.

\- B-Bien.

\- Espera un ratito – en eso, el doctor tomó el micrófono de la caja y llamó por los parlantes - ¡Por favor, código de los condones en la caja 4! Repito, ¡código de condones retardantes en la caja 4!

Nozaki quería morirse en ese momento. La pareja estaba hablando entre ellos sobre el asunto, el padre y la monja estaban rezando y las alumnas de Satogahama chismoseaban entre sí.

En eso, llegó la mujer que había visto Nozaki cuando entró a la farmacia.

-Aquí está el código – dijo la mujer dándole un papelito a los farmacéuticos. La chica miró el paquete y luego miró a Nozaki - ¿retardantes? ¿En serio?

\- Son 1500 yenes – dijo la farmacéutica - ¿gustas con tu nombre la factura?

\- Solo así, muchas gracias.

En eso se escuchó un timbre y varios globos y serpentinas cayeron sobre Nozaki, sorprendiendo a varios.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – gritó un hombre que llegaba con un micrófono y este venía acompañado de otro que traía una cámara – señorita, ¿Qué se siente ser nuestra clienta 1000000 de nuestra farmacia?

\- E-Este…

\- Y por si fuera poco te has convertido en cliente oficial de nuestra farmacia.

\- ¡Somos compañeras! – dijeron las dos chicas para abrazar a Nozaki - ¡Bravo Nozaki-san!

\- ¡Cuéntanos Nozaki-san! – habló el entrevistador – dinos en vivo a todo Japón, todos los extranjeros e inmigrantes, ¿Qué producto compraste para ser nuestra cliente 1000000?

\- Un peluche – dijo la rubia tratando de salir de ese enrollo, pero el entrevistador le tiró el peluche y la farmacéutica le pasó la caja de los preservativos.

\- ¡Condones! – gritó el hombre con el micrófono mostrando la caja de estos.

\- Y es para su primera vez – la farmacéutica habló.

\- ¡Y es para su primera vez! – el hombre siguió hablando - ¿Quieres mandarle un saludo a alguien ahora que estamos en vivo para todo Japón?

En eso, se veía a Kurashiki y Akane caminando cuando pasaron por un frente a una tienda de televisores y en eso miraron la escena que las dejó heladas.

\- ¿E-Esa es…?

\- ¿… N-Nozaki-san?

Ambas chicas estaban en shock viendo a su amada en la televisión y más, comprando condones. Sin decir nada, ambas fueron corriendo a buscar a la rubia.

Mientras que de vuelta al lugar…

\- ¡Una porra para Nozaki-san! – gritaron varias personas que estaban afuera de la farmacia.

\- ¡Nozaki! ¡Nozaki! ¡Nozaki!

La rubia solo se atinó a levantar el puño en alto, indicando victoria, aunque ella no estaba nada orgullosa de su logro.

Cuando iba para su casa, se encontró con dos personas que no se miraban nada felices.

\- ¿Kurashiki-Senpai? ¿Ukita-san? – dijo la rubia viendo a sus dos amigas.

\- N-Nozaki-san… - la primera en hablar fue la peli roja - ¿Por qué compraste eso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué compraste condones? – dijo la castaña.

\- ¡E-Este…! – al parecer, Nozaki ya había entendido a lo que sus amigas habían dicho.

\- Nozaki-san – dijeron ambas chicas temblando de la cólera para luego levantar sus rostros mostrando sus ojos llorosos y señas de enojo - ¡Tonta!

PAM

PAM

.

Un rato después…

\- ¡Ya volví! – gritó la rubia llegando a casa.

\- Bienveni… - la voz del padre de Yuuki se calló - ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

\- Una larga historia – dijo la rubia mientras en su rostro estaban dos marcas de cachetadas, una en cada mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

\- Toma – la rubia no estaba de humor por toda la humillación que le dieron.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Son tus condones papá.

\- ¿Condones? – el señor miró el paquete y efectivamente eran condones – Yuuki, yo no pedí condones.

\- ¿No?

\- Cordones, te dije cordones – el padre de la joven sacó sus zapatos sin cordones, dado que ha eso se refería.

\- Me va a dar, me va a dar… me dio – y acto seguido, la rubia cayó al piso desmayada.

\- Hija, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Bueno, al menos hoy los usaré con tu madre.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Algo de humor en este fic. Creo que fui algo malo con Nozaki, aunque me dio algo de risa escribirlo._

_Si le quieren entender mejor, pueden buscar el vídeo "Compra Condones" de EnchufeTV, que fue de donde me inspiré para hacer este capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada como un nuevo capítulo de este enredo amoroso para despedir el año 2019.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jajaja, las apariencias engañan. Nozaki tuvo honestamente el colmo de la mala suerte, pero bueno, creo que cosas así le pasarán más adelante. Bueno, al final, cordones y condones se escuchan casi igual. ¡Feliz Año nuevo!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Qué bueno que entendiste la referencia. La vergüenza nivel Dios fue lo que pasó Nozaki, ir a confundir cordones con condones fue algo sencillamente épico. ¡Feliz Año nuevo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos con el último capítulo del año…**

.

.

.

Mientras las cosas con Tsubasa y Nozaki pasaban, faltaba la última cenicienta en este cuento, Aoi Asada.

La peli lila iba rumbo a su casa luego de haber podido huir de Tsukumo y Yoshimi que posiblemente se hubiesen peleado por acompañarla a su casa.

Mientras iba en el camino, pasó cerca de un parque y miró de lejos como un gato estaba en un árbol tratando de cazar lo que parecía ser una mariposa y debajo de este se hallaban unos niños mirando la escena.

A Aoi le ganó la curiosidad y decidió ir a investigar que pasaba.

Al llegar…

\- ¡Ten cuidado Michi! – decía uno de los 3 niños.

\- No te vayas a caer.

\- No quiero enterrarte en el patio, ya con el cadáver del abuelo es suficiente – dijo uno de los niños causando que los otros dos lo miraran raro – es broma, no se la crean.

\- Otra broma como esas y juro que te entierro.

\- Chicos, no se peleen, debemos bajar a Michi del árbol.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Aoi llegó rápidamente al lugar.

\- C-Chicos, miren – dijo uno de los niños mirando a la peli lila.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- ¡Dios mío, es Saori Kido!

\- ¿S-Saori Kido?

\- No seas idiota Fudo – regañó uno de los chicos – ella no es Saori Kido.

\- Q-Que bueno que no me confunda con… - antes de que Aoi siguiera, ese chico la interrumpió.

\- Obvio que ella es Sasha.

\- N-No soy Sasha ni esa tal Saori Kido.

\- Chicos, hay que bajar a Michi, tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

\- Yo te ayudo – la chica se ofreció a bajar al felino del árbol.

Aoi, que era algo elástica, logró subir el árbol y llegar hasta donde estaba el gato y esta trató de alcanzarlo trepando por una de las ramas. Los chicos miraban a la chica muy nerviosos por temor a que se cayera del árbol.

Aoi logró atrapar al gato, pero como tenía una mano ocupada, por lógica razón, no aguantó el equilibrio y casi iba a caer, pero con su otra mano restante, logró sostenerse de la rama y evitar caer.

-S-Señorita… lance al gato aquí.

\- P-Pero…

\- Vamos, lo atraparemos.

\- Bien – Aoi dudó un poco de hacer esto, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

\- Láncelo – la chica tiró al gato que aterrizó en los brazos de uno de los chicos.

\- ¡Lo atrapó!

\- Señorita, ¿Cómo va a bajar?

\- Descuiden – dijo Aoi quien luego se soltó de la rama, dio media vuelta y cayó en perfecta sincronía – yo bajo sola.

\- ¡Wooow!

\- Sí, fue woooow.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy – antes de que la chica se fuera, uno de los jóvenes la detuvo.

\- Señorita, hay algo que queremos pedirle.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- E-Este… ¿tiene tiempo?

\- Este… sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Es que, queremos pedirle un favor.

\- ¿Favor?

\- Sí, vera… - uno de los chicos se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo a la peli lila.

\- Aja… ejem… vaya… - Asada se separó del chico – bueno, es algo que no he hecho, pero creo que me gustaría.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio señorita?

\- Vamos, llámenme Aoi.

\- Aoi-nee-chan, ¿nos ayudará?

\- Claro, no veo porque no.

\- Gracias.

Y se preguntarán… ¿Qué les dijo?

Ya lo veremos, no se preocupen.

Los tres chicos llevaron a la chica a la casa de uno de ellos, pero la pobre Aoi no sabía que ese sería el inicio de un día que iría de mal en peor.

Al llegar…

\- ¡Hermana, ya llegué! – gritó uno de los chicos.

\- Bienvenido Fudo – dijo una chica joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Hermana, ella es la que te puede reemplazar en el concurso.

\- ¿Ella? – la chica miró a Asada – se parece bastante.

\- ¿D-De que concurso hablan?

\- Espera, ¿mi hermanito no te contó nada?

\- No, solo me dijo que su hermana quería hablar conmigo.

\- Fudo – la chica miró al niño que se escondió detrás de Asada – antes que nada, disculpa por eso.

\- N-No te preocupes, pero dime, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno, permíteme presentarme, soy Kasumi Nakagawa.

\- Aoi Asada para servirte.

\- Bueno, Asada-san, lo que mi hermanito quería es que me ayudaras a reemplazarme de ir a un concurso de cosplay.

\- ¿Cosplay?

\- Sí, verás, me inscribí a un concurso de cosplay y la iba a ser de Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena de la serie de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, pero no puedo concursar hoy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me lesioné – dijo mostrando su brazo que había ocultado – me enyesaron y no puedo salir por recomendación médica.

\- Q-Que mal.

\- Y no puedo faltar ya que soy el evento principal de la convención.

\- ¿H-Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

\- No quiero que te molestes haciendo esto Asada-san.

\- No hay problema, necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudaré.

\- Gracias Asada-san.

La peli lila fue con la chica que le mostró el traje de cosplay que iba a hacer. El traje presentaba un vestido largo de color blanco, un báculo con la imagen de la diosa Nike en él y varias joyas falsas de decoración en el cuello y una diadema "enjoyada" en ellos.

\- ¡Qué lindo! – dijo Asada al ver el traje.

\- Bueno, si quieres pruébatelo.

\- Bien.

Asada se probó el traje y notó que le quedaba bien, de hecho, con ese color de cabello, realmente parecía ser la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- ¡Te ves linda! – le dijo la chica.

\- ¿En verdad? No acostumbro mucho a andar con estos trajes.

\- Bueno, creo que ya va a hacer hora de que te vayas.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, te acompañaré para indicarte que debes hacer.

\- Gracias, lo agradezco mucho.

\- Por cierto, serás escoltada por 12 hombres.

\- ¿Qué?

En eso, tocaron la puerta de la casa y aparecieron varios hombres disfrazados con trajes o, mejor dicho, Armaduras de color dorado, aunque prácticamente eran trajes de hojalata pintados en spray dorado.

\- ¿Y-Y ellos quiénes son?

\- Son los 12 escoltas que tiene la diosa Athena – dijo la joven Kasumi – ellos son tus 12 Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Estamos a sus servicios diosa Athena! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los 12 chicos arrodillándose en una rodilla frente a Asada.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Bueno, debemos irnos Asada-san.

\- B-Bien.

\- Por cierto, te besarás con alguien en el evento.

\- ¿Qué? – pero antes de que recibiera respuesta, fue llevada por los Caballeros Dorados hacia el evento.

\- Creo que debí decirle sobre el concurso final – dijo Kasumi quien siguió de cerca a Asada y sus acompañantes Dorados.

.

Mientras que cerca de ahí…

\- ¡Que mal! - decía una chica peli mostaza – y yo que quería que Aoi viniera a esta convención.

\- Hubiese sido buena idea – dijo Tsukumo que iba a su lado – bueno, que se le va a hacer.

\- Al fin y al cabo, iré a ver la exposición de Athena, ¿vienes?

\- Qué más da, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer.

\- Bien, vayamos a ver a Athena.

.

En la convención…

Asada había llegado desde la puerta trasera de la convención, al parecer ella sería la sorpresa de la fiesta.

\- ¿Lista Asada-san?

\- C-Creo que sí.

\- Una pregunta, ¿miraste Los Caballeros del Zodiaco?

\- Sí, pero dime que…

\- No importa, de seguro te debes saber los openings.

\- ¿Los openings?

\- Sí, vamos que ya va a hacer hora – la joven Nakagawa empujó a nuestra peli lila hacia el escenario.

.

\- ¡Por aquí Kana! – le gritó Iwaki que, por alguna razón, encima de su uniforme escolar, llevaba una camiseta de Gokú Súper Saiyajin 4.

\- No grites tan fuerte, ya estoy aquí – respondió la peli negra, que también llevaba una camiseta del mismo tipo, solo que esta era de Gokú con el Ultra Instinto.

\- Que bueno que las camisetas están muy buenas.

\- Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste las camisetas?

\- Pues… - la chica rodó los ojos.

.

En un puesto de ventas de la convención…

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – se decía un chico dando vueltas por el lugar.

\- ¿Qué busca jefe? – preguntó un empleado de ahí.

\- No encuentro por ningún lado las camisas de Gokú Súper Saiyajin 4 y la de Gokú Ultra Instinto. Esas valen 70000 yenes cada una ya que son de colección y firmadas por el maestro Akira Toriyama.

.

De vuelta…

-P-Pues… las tenía guardadas en mi mochila ya que pensé invitar a Aoi a la convención, por eso traje dos.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

.

Con Asada…

-P-Pero no me sé los openings muy bien.

\- Ese será un problema – dijo Nakagawa – ya sé, ponte esto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo la peli lila la ver como la chica le pasaba un pequeño micrófono.

\- Cuando vayas a cantar, solo ponlo cerca del micrófono y yo cantaré en vez de ti.

\- Bien.

\- Vamos, el público aguarda.

\- E-Está bien – Asada con algo de miedo salió a escena, de suerte le habían puesto una peluca para hacer que su cabello fuese más largo.

\- ¡Es Athena! – gritaban en el público y detrás de Aoi, estaban los 12 Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Bravo Athena! – gritaba Iwaki y Aoi pudo identificarla, incluso vio a Tsukumo al lado de la peli mostaza.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen aquí Yoshimi y Tsukumo? – se dijo para sí misma la peli lila.

\- ¡Damas y Caballeros del Zodiaco! – dijo el anunciador – la diosa Athena nos honra con su visita y nos complace en anunciar que cantará el tema de la serie que nos hizo recordar nuestra infancia junto con Dragon Ball.

\- ¡Bravo! – el público era grande y realmente estaba fascinado. De hecho, se calculaba que había unas 500 personas.

\- Ahora la diosa Athena, resguardada por sus 12 Caballeros Dorados, nos cantará el tema de la serie. ¡Suéltala DJ!

\- ¿Y-Y ahora qué hago? – se dijo para sí misma la chica.

En eso miró tras bambalinas como estaba la chica indicándole que pusiera el micrófono en el suyo, a lo que Asada entendió.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo en lo que la música comenzó a cantar, pero sin querer la peluca se le cayó revelando su identidad y esto, no calló al público, es más, se emocionaron más, a excepción de dos personas que quedaron súper impresionadas.

\- ¿E-Esa es…? – comenzó Iwaki mirado a su amada.

\- ¿… Aoi? – terminó Tsukumo la frase.

En eso, Aoi comenzó a "cantar".

.

_Los Guardianes del Universo_

_al triunfar el mal_

_sin dudarlo salen a combatir_

_por un mundo ideal._

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_cuando lanzan su ataque_

_entonan con fuerza su canción_

_¡La canción de los héroes!_

_._

\- ¡Chicos, quiero oírlos! – gritó Asada quien ya se había metido mucho en el personaje y rápidamente se aprendió la canción ya que tiró el micrófono de su amiga y todo el público cantó con ella.

.

_Los Guardianes del Universo_

_al triunfar el mal_

_sin dudarlo salen a combatir_

_por un mundo ideal._

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_cuando lanzan su ataque_

_entonan con fuerza su canción_

_¡La canción de los héroes!_

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_contra las fuerzas demoníacas_

_guardan siempre en su corazón_

_coraje para vencer_

_._

Al final, todo el mundo aplaudió, incluso Tsukumo y Yoshimi quedaron en shock al escuchar a Aoi cantar así de fuerte y claro.

\- ¡Excelente interpretación! – dijo el presentador – ahora, nuestra diosa Athena deberá escoger a alguien para que pase y la bese como su Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

A Yoshimi y Tsukumo les cayó pesado esta noticia y solo se atinaron a mirarse y comprendieron a saltar al escenario.

\- ¡Un momento! – gritó la peli mostaza.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? – dijo el presentador algo extrañado.

\- No dejaremos que Aoi forme parte de este acto tan obsceno – dijo Iwaki con claros celos.

\- La que intente hacerle eso a Aoi, se las verá conmigo – dijo Tsukumo ganándose varias miradas que daban a entender que la chica hablaba en serio.

\- ¡No te entrometas! – dijeron los Caballeros Dorados poniéndose frente a Aoi.

\- Si quieren vivir, mejor apártense – dijo la peli negra en tono grave.

\- No dejaremos que te la lleves – dijeron varios del público uniéndose a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Qué dices Iwaki?

\- Démosle por el culo a estos pendejos – habló con vocabulario obsceno.

\- P-Por favor no peleen.

\- ¡A la carga! – dijeron todos los que "iban" con la peli lila.

\- ¡Vamos Kana!

\- ¡Sí!

Ambas chicas gritaron fuerte y sus cabellos, de color mostaza y negro, cambiaron a un color dorado muy brillante, no solo eso, se fue de puntas y a ambas las envolvía un aura de color dorado con varios destellos azul.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – decían algunos intrigados.

\- ¡Ka…! ¡me…! ¡ha…! ¡me…! – decían ambas con las manos en el centro.

\- ¡Corran! – decían todos queriendo salir del evento.

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – exclamaron ambas para soltar sus ataques que dejaron una gran luz brillante.

.

En un cambio de escena, se miraba a Aoi ir detrás de ambas chicas, las cuales solo se les miraba con sus uniformes algo desgarrados.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- Aoi, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que irías de cosplay? – dijo Iwaki.

\- N-No tenía idea, e-es solo que…

\- ¿Así que querías estar con esos 12 musculosos tipos que de seguro se echan esteroides? – dijo Tsukumo en tono severo.

\- N-No es así…

\- Bueno, creo que, al fin y al cabo, solo somos sirvientas de Athena.

\- Q-Que bueno que lo entendieron.

\- Pero sabes, a veces hay que desobedecer, ¿no es así Kana?

\- Así es Iwaki.

\- ¿D-De que hablan ustedes dos? – Asada ya presentía algo malo.

\- Como castigo, recibirás dos ataques de parte nuestra como Caballeras Doradas de Athena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! – gritó Iwaki lanzando grandes rayos de luz.

\- ¡Gran Cuerno! – gritó Tsukumo lanzando un potente rayo mientras un Toro dorado aparecía detrás de ella.

\- Me pregunto cómo será el Olimpo – dijo Aoi mientras la escena se ponía blanca y el sonido de una gran explosión se escuchó.

.

\- ¡Ya volví!

\- Bienvenida a casa hija – dijo una señora igual a Asada, solo que de contextura mayor.

\- M-Me voy a mi cuarto.

\- Está… - en eso, la señora vio cómo su hija iba con un vestido blanco, aunque ese fue su color inicial ya que ahora era café debido a la suciedad y venía muy roto y rasgado - ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

\- Jugábamos a los disfraces en el club y nos cayó un balde de agua y caí en un charco de lodo.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas – dijo al Asada mayor desconociendo lo que en verdad pasó.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y así terminamos el año, más no este fic._

_La mayoría de detalles y ataques los saqué del anime "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" del cual son muy fan y si quieren echarles un ojo a los ataques, pueden buscarlos en Google-sama._

_Sin más, les deseo un feliz año y que la pasen._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ho-Hola soy Ninja Britten 11 y les apuesto un perro a que ustedes están leyendo esto con los ojos.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Asada si la tuvo feo, y eso que tener que besar a alguien frente a sus pretendientes, les salió caro a los organizadores y a ella después. Como dice el dicho, lo que mal comienza, mal acaba. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Así es Nakama, estas cosas solo en Japón pasan. Bueno, si miras una imagen de Saori Kido, verás que el cabello es el mismo que el de Asada, de hecho, en el manga de Saint Seiya Next Dimension, Saori se corta el pelo quedando al mismo nivel que el de Aoi. ¿Será que la fuerza de Yoshimi y la forma atlética de Tsukumo se deberá a que tienen sangre Saiyajin? ¡Saludos y sangre de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Las clases en Satogahama se reanudaban de manera normal, pero para unas cuantas no lo era.

-Buenos días Yuuki-chan – saludó Tsubasa a su amiga rubia quien estaba dada vuelta.

\- Buenos días Tsubasa-sa… - la voz de la rubia calló al ver a su compañera - ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

\- P-Podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo la castaña al ver las marcas de cachetadas que tenía en ambas mejillas.

\- Vaya, también te pasó lo mismo con las demás – Nozaki solo miraba el rostro de la capitana que se mostraba con las mismas marcas, pero tenía una extra en la mejilla izquierda.

\- Hola chicas – una tercera voz se unió.

\- Hola Asada-Senpai, ¿Cómo es…? – Tsubasa saludaba a su Senpai, pero se detuvo a media frase al ver el rostro de la peli lila.

\- ¡¿Q-Que le pasó Asada-Senpai?!

\- Creo que me pasó lo mismo que a ustedes.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿también te metiste a pedos con tus pretendientes?

\- Podemos decirlo así.

En eso, algunos chicos pasaban cerca de las 3 cenicientas…

\- ¿Viste la muerte de la chica en el baño de la Llorona?

\- Sí, fue horrible amigo. Le dieron una violada en el baño – decía uno de ellos mientras a Tsubasa se le venían los recuerdos del día anterior con el incidente de Nakano.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san? – Yuuki notó lo tenso que se puso su amiga castaña.

\- ¿Compraste los cordones? – preguntó un alumno a su amigo que tensó a la pobre Nozaki recordando lo de ayer.

\- Sí, los compré. De hecho, me recordaste lo de EnchufeTV.

\- Jeje, ¿Quién demonios en este mundo confunde condones con cordones? Solo gente idiota lo confunde – decía el otro chico entre risas, pero la rubia bajaba la mirada bastante apenada por los hechos que ocurrieran el día anterior.

\- ¿N-Nozaki? – Asada miró a su Kouhai algo preocupada, pero de repente pasó lo mismo que a sus dos Kouhais.

\- Oye, ¿viste el capítulo de ayer de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco?

\- Sí, realmente estuvo bueno la batalla contra Hades. Estuvo bueno el sacrificio de los 12 Caballeros Dorados en el Muro de los Lamentos.

\- E-Este… - ahora era Asada quien estaba realmente nerviosa y solo recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer.

\- M-Mejor me voy a clases – dijo Tsubasa tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia su salón de clases.

\- V-Voy contigo – Nozaki fue detrás de su amiga y compañera.

\- Yo también me voy – la peli lila tomó sus cosas y fue a su respectivo salón.

El trio de cenicientas fue a su distintivo salón, aunque Nozaki y Tsubasa compartían salón.

Al llegar…

Cada quien fue a su respectivo asiento, pero en el caso de Tsubasa…

\- ¿Arihara?

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña miró hacia la dirección de la voz - ¿Qué pasa Tsukishima?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, has estado medio triste, ¿pasó algo?

\- P-Podemos decir que ha habido un problema conmigo, pero ya lo resolví.

\- Bueno, creo que te creeré.

\- ¿Por qué la preocupación?

\- Porque normalmente entras con aquella energía y con tu mirada típica.

\- ¿Mi mirada típica?

\- Sí, normalmente miras a todo el mundo como diciendo "Hola chicos, soy Arihara y hoy jugaré béisbol".

\- ¿E-En serio miro así a todo el mundo?

\- Sí, pero hoy tu mirada es lo contrario.

\- ¿Q-Que dice mi mirada?

\- Hoy estás con los ojos como diciendo "Hoy no quiero jugar, siento que me violaron".

La afirmación de la peli negra sonrojó mucho a Tsubasa ya que se le vino de golpe lo de ayer.

-Y-Yo…

\- Bueno, no quiero molestarte, pero espero que hayas hecho la tarea que era para hoy.

\- C-Claro que la hice.

\- Que bueno porque no te iba a prestar mi tarea.

\- ¡Que mala!

Yui se fue a sentar a su asiento, dejando a Tsubasa bastante intrigada, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente y sin preguntar nada, volteó la mirada lentamente hacia atrás.

No saber si decirle grande o qué, pero en eso observó la mirada gélida de Waka observándola fijamente, pero sus ojos verdes realmente estaban sin vida, observándola sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Tsubasa sudó frio en ese momento ya que sabía que eso posiblemente eran celos de la peli azul, pero no solo eso, notó otra presencia.

Miró un poco más al frente y también notó la mirada de Nakano, quien solo la observaba casi de la misma manera que Waka. Pero la peli verde sacó una paleta de su mochila y sin ningún tipo de pena, comenzó a lamerla, cabe decir que era de vainilla.

La mayoría aún no había llegado, así que solo estaban unas cuantas, en el aula, pero eso también estaba justificado, incluso las otras pocas personas que había, estaban atrás del salón hablando con otros grupos.

Nakano seguía lamiendo la paleta sin despegar su vista de Tsubasa, quien solo se atinaba a sonrojarse por lo que la periodista hacía.

La chica solo seguía en su actividad sin despegar ojos de la oji azul, hacer eso le daba bastante risa, pero trataba de disimular ya que le gustaba ver las reacciones de Tsubasa mirando como lamia una paleta. A lo mejor le recordaba lo de ayer.

Llegó un momento en el que decidió darle una mordida a la paleta, fue tanta que le arrancó el pedazo de un solo mordisco, cosa que le sorprendió fue que Arihara llevó sus manos a su zona intima como si le hubiese dolido ahí.

_Creo que me pasé._

Tsubasa solo desvió la mirada, realmente estaba distraída y necesitaría un buen partido para poder olvidar esto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los demás alumnos restantes llegaron al aula junto con Kakehashi.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, de hecho, Tsubasa se extrañó de que todo fuera tan normal, pero en eso, llegó la hora del receso.

Nozaki fue la primera en acercarse rápido a su amiga castaña.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- Yuuki-chan ¿ya nos vamos?

\- Sí, vámonos rápido.

\- ¿A dónde van? – dijo Nakano apareciendo detrás de la rubia.

\- N-Nakano-san…

\- Nozaki-san, creo que no deberías llevarte a Arihara-san así de repente.

\- S-Solo la estaba…

\- ¿La estabas qué? – la voz de la peli verde se escuchaba muy tétrica, tanto que le heló la sangre a la rubia – que yo recuerde, Arihara-san no te ha mandado mensajes diciendo que irían a comer juntas.

\- P-Pero…

\- Lo he investigado.

\- N-Nakano-san.

\- Sí, Arihara-san – la actitud de la chica cambió a una más alegre.

\- ¿Q-Que tal si vamos a comer de una vez? Me muero de hambre.

\- Vamos – Nakano se llevó a la castaña del brazo, cosa que Waka notó hasta después ya que estaba ocupada con Kakehashi, pero en cuanto notó como la peli verde se llevaba a su chica, tomó rápidamente su almuerzo y fue tras el dúo.

\- C-Creo que yo iré también – dijo Nozaki tomando su almuerzo, pero en cuanto se volteó para ir tras Tsubasa y las demás, en ese momento apareció alguien o, mejor dicho, algunas.

\- Nozaki-san.

\- ¿U-Ukita-san? – Nozaki notó como la pequeña castaña llegaba con su bento.

\- Vamos rápido al salón, ya es hora del almuerzo.

\- S-Sí – aunque Nozaki notará que la chica estaba calmada, se notaba que aún no estaba del todo feliz por los acontecimientos del día anterior.

\- Vamos – la castaña tomó a Nozaki de su mano libre y se la llevaba corriendo del salón, pero en eso.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – otra mano tomó el brazo libre de la rubia.

\- ¿K-Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- ¿A dónde la llevas con tanta prisa, Ukita-san?

\- Senpai, para que lo sepas, me llevo a Nozaki-san a comer, ya es hora del almuerzo.

\- No me digas lo obvio, claro que es hora de almorzar.

\- Entonces para que preguntas.

\- M-Mejor vámonos de una vez Nozaki-san – la peli roja trató de llevarse del brazo a la rubia, pero a la vez era llevada por la castaña del otro brazo.

\- E-Este…

\- Ukita-san, será mejor que la sueltes, no ando muy feliz desde que ayer le pegaste una cachetada a Nozaki-san.

\- Con qué derecho lo dices tú – le reprochó la castaña – tú también le pegaste Senpai.

\- ¡A mí no me reproches Kouhai!

\- ¡Tú tampoco me reproches Senpai!

Por otro lado…

\- ¿M-Me podrían soltar chicas? – decía Aoi siendo arrastrada por sus dos pretendientes.

\- Lo siento Aoi, pero si te suelto, es posible que Kana te lleve lejos de mí, después de todo sabes que somos más compatibles – le decía Yoshimi llevándola del brazo derecho.

\- Y-Yoshimi…

\- No le hagas caso Aoi – ahora era Tsukumo – lo dice simplemente porque somos más compatibles y además soy más linda y más apuesta.

(**N/A. Redentor, tu sabes bien lo sexy y hermosa que es Tsukumo, por tu culpa, creo que me enamoré más de ella**)

\- ¿T-Tsukumo?

\- Vamos Kana, eso no es excusa para llevar a Aoi así, yo la llevo para que almuerce tranquila.

\- Pero mira quien habla, la que le lanzó una Revolución de Polvo Estelar ayer.

\- Pero tú le lanzaste un Gran Cuerno, esa técnica es más poderosa.

\- ¿P-Puedo opinar?

\- ¡No!

.

Ya en el salón del club…

-Di ahhh

\- Aaahh.

La hora del almuerzo es una hora en la que todos disfrutamos nuestros sagrados alimentos, cosa que nos da la cantidad de energía necesaria para realizar varias de nuestras actividades.

Aquí engullimos, tragamos, nos atragantamos como las anacondas.

En el caso de las beisbolistas…

Nakano se hallaba dándole de comer en la boca a Tsubasa, quien muy nerviosa aceptaba los bocados del bento de su amiga peli verde. Digo nerviosa, porque a un lado se hallaban Shinonome, Waka y Kawakita, quienes no se les miraba nada felices con esta escena.

El trio de chicas se hallaban mirando la escena con bastantes celos que no disimulaban para nada. Las tres aun miraban con cierto enojo a Nakano debido a la situación que le hallaron con Arihara el día anterior, entonces fue que llegaron a la conclusión que la capitana fue "violada" por la periodista.

Nozaki era el mismo problema solo que con Kurashiki y Akane en el mismo lugar.

Aoi era el mismo caso con Tsukumo y Yoshimi dándole a más no poder.

En eso…

-Por cierto, Arihara-san, toma tu celular – dijo la periodista dándole su celular a su capitana.

\- ¿Qué? – Tsubasa se puso fría cuando recibió su dispositivo y comenzó a revisarse todo el cuerpo - ¿C-Como es que lo tienes?

\- Lo tomé cuando me lo hicimos por quinta vez ayer.

\- ¿Quinta vez? – Nozaki se preguntó, poniéndole la cara azul a Tsubasa y la cara de enojo en Ryo, Waka y Tomoe.

\- N-No necesitan saber eso.

\- Es mejor que lo olviden – dijo Shinonome quien no ocultaba su molestia.

\- Ayer, Arihara-san y yo hicimos el amor hasta más no poder, así es, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma al deseo carnal – dijo sin ningún miedo Nakano.

La sala se volvió un total cementerio, nadie hablaba y solo miraron a la capitana la cual estaba con el rostro totalmente rojo y apartaba la mirada de sus compañeras.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san? – Nozaki fue la primera en tratar de hablar, más las palabras no le salían.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Nozaki-san, no te le acerques, te violará – dijeron Akane y Kurashiki abrazando a la rubia quien se sonrojó mucho por esto.

\- ¡Y-Yo no le haría eso a Yuuki-chan!

\- Aoi, es mejor que te mantengas alejada de Arihara-san – dijo Tsukumo quien de la nada se puso como soldado al frente justo delante de Aoi mientras que Yoshimi se ponía como francotirador.

\- N-No soy una pervertida violadora – dijo en llanto cómico Tsubasa.

\- No te preocupes Arihara-san, yo estaré cuidando de ti siempre – Nakano se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña sentándose en sus piernas – incluso podríamos hacerlo en tu casa o en la mía, donde tú quieras.

\- N-Naka… - la voz de Tsubasa fue callada cuando la periodista le dio un beso directo en los labios, lo cual dejó a la capitana en completo shock y ni qué decir de las demás, en especial a ciertas tres chicas.

Al cabo de un segundo, Nakano fue empujada lejos de Tsubasa quien solo se le veía con el alma fuera de su cuerpo con un letrerito que decía "Mátenme"

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Nakano?! – reclamó Shinonome seguida de Kawakita y Suzuki.

\- ¡¿Ukita-san?! – se escuchó la voz de Kurashiki y cuando todas voltearon a ver hacia allí y se toparon con la sorpresa.

Akane estaba besando en los labios a Nozaki quien solo se sorprendió por lo que la castaña hacía, estaba en completo shock, incluso su cuerpo no quería responder.

\- ¡Apártate de ella! – Kurashiki separó a la pequeña castaña de su querida rubia - ¡Nozaki-san! ¡Nozaki-san! ¡Responde!

\- … - Nozaki estaba igual que Tsubasa, con el fantasma saliendo de su boca.

\- ¡Kana, no te…! – ese fue un grito interrumpido que luego se sabría de donde provino.

Se veía a Tsukumo dándole un beso a Aoi, pero no era ningún beso igual al que dieron Nakano y Akane a sus respectivas amadas, este que dio la peli negra era de aspecto más adulto, cosa que agarró de sorpresa a la peli lila.

No solo eso, Tsukumo llevó su mano hacia la pierna derecha de la peli lila subiendo un poco hacia arriba casi llegando a la zona intima de la peli lila, cosa que sorprendió mucho a varias y las sonrojó.

Después de esto, Aoi no aguantó más esta presión y se terminó desmayando de la misma manera que sus otras dos amigas, pero esta vez el fantasma que salía de su boca tenía un letrero que decía "Morí de excitación"

\- ¡Kana, ya la mataste! – le reprochó Iwaki cargando a su amiga.

\- Vamos, no fue para tanto, por lo menos a Arihara-san le fue peor – dijo la peli negra mirando como la capitana era atendida por sus demás pretendientes, mientras Nakano se defendía de ser molida a golpes por Shinonome.

Mientras todas se pelean, sin darse cuenta estaba Kakehashi detrás de la puerta del club, la cual traía una carpeta, pero cuando escuchó los pleitos de las chicas, decidió no entrar al lugar.

-C-Creo que tienen las hormonas revueltas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Con esto llegamos hasta el final del capítulo de hoy._

_No aportó mucho, pero a partir de la otra semana se vendrá un partido especial, y digo especial ya que se imaginarán contra quien será y que sorpresa se darán._

_¿Creen que en el futuro Tsukumo viole a Aoi?_

_¿Nakano volverá a hacer suya a Arihara?_

_Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**Los desastres continúan en este capítulo.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__¡Que arda Troya! Ya las chicas se dejaron de cosas y ahora si empiezan a atacar, aunque Nakano si está actuando en serio. Lo del partido, ya verás que pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Veremos qué le pasa a la pobre de Aoi. Tsukumo me empezó a gustar bastante desde que iniciaste tu fic de Hachinai, me ha vuelto loco eso. No te preocupes, Ryo Shinonome siempre está en mi corazón, vieras el capítulo del otro fic mío, si ya lo leíste entonces sabes que aun la quiero XD. Veremos más violadas, pero más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Besos, caricias, amenazas, todo tipo de payasadas habían pasado ayer, pero este era un nuevo día y más con una noticia algo… peculiar.

Las chicas habían sido reunidas en la sala del club y esta vez, sería Kakehashi-Sensei la que les daría una noticia.

\- ¿Ya está todas?

\- Aun no, faltan Nakano y Arihara – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Qué tanto se estarán?

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Kawakita.

\- No eres la única Kawakita-san – habló Waka - ¿Por qué siento que todo esto tiene que ver con Nakano?

\- Yo también – dijo Ryo – siento que esa periodista de quinta está tramando algo.

\- Eso mismo pienso.

.

En el baño de mujeres…

\- ¡N-Nakano! – exclamó la capitana en uno de los lockers del baño.

\- No te quejes Arihara-san, después de todo no será la primera vez que te vea ahí.

\- E-Esto está mal.

\- Vamos, tu cuerpo parece decir otra cosa – la peli verde le trataba de bajar la falda a la capitana, pero esta luchaba por no ceder.

\- P-Por favor, basta.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea para mucho – al final, Nakano le tiró la falda de un solo jalón.

\- N-Nakano…

\- Las demás podrían esperar un poco más, así que como dijo aquel, vamos a disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Q-Quien dijo eso?

\- Nadie, pero da igual.

\- Y-Ya basta – la castaña ahora luchaba para que la peli verde no le despojara de su ropa interior, cosa que al final no logró ya que la peli verde fue más rápida que ella.

\- Vaya, alguien aquí está muy mo…

\- N-No lo digas – Tsubasa se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

\- No importa, te haré sentir mejor – la periodista se empezó a acercar a la zona intima de Tsubasa.

\- ¿Q-Que harás? ¡Ah! – gimió con fuerza Tsubasa al sentir la lengua de su compañera adentrando en su zona.

Nakano no se dedicó a otra cosa más que darle placer a su amada capitana, la cual con una de sus manos trataba de alejar a la peli verde de su zona intima, mientras que con la otra mano se tapaba la boca para que nadie escuchara sus gemidos ya que podrían meterse en problemas.

Igual con lo que pasó en los baños de la casa de Tsubasa la otra vez, Nakano se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de la castaña, cosa que le imposibilitó más a Tsubasa quitarse a la peli verde, ya que con solo una mano no era suficiente.

Al final, Tsubasa solo se resintió y se dedicó a taparse la boca para calmar sus gemidos, cosa que ya se estaba haciendo muy difícil debido a la enorme cantidad de placer que estaba recibiendo de parte de la periodista.

Unos segundos después, Nakano notó los fuertes gemidos de parte de la castaña, cosa que indicaba que estaba llegando a su límite, por lo que esta decidió aumentar más el ritmo de las lamidas, cosa que la capitana notó.

Los gemidos de Tsubasa aumentaron en parte mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por lanzar ningún gemido fuerte o que atrajera la atención de alguien. Segundos después, la castaña lanzó un gemido fuerte que indicaba que había llegado a su límite.

-Parece que ya terminamos aquí – dijo con descaro la periodista.

\- E-Eres muy mala… Nakano – decía la castaña tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- No es mi culpa que tengas un cuerpo que inspire lujuria.

\- N-No es cierto.

\- Claro que sí, si no, tú crees que Shinonome-san, Kawakita-san y Suzuki-san no tienen ganas de tronarte.

\- E-Eso no…

\- No intentes argumentar frente a una periodista, igualmente saldrás perdiendo.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Mejor vámonos, que ya se nos hace tarde – Nakano tomó de la mano a Tsubasa y se la llevó a rastras hasta el salón del club.

Al llegar…

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – anunció la periodista - ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ka me Ha me Ha! – gritó Akane haciendo la pose del famoso ataque de Gokú.

\- ¡Big Bang Attack! – ahora fue Kurashiki mandándole "el ataque" a la pequeña castaña.

\- ¡No te librarás de esto! – se escuchó el grito de Shinonome - ¡Trueno Atómico!

\- ¡Recibe mi ataque! – ahora fue Suzuki - ¡Rosas Diabólicas!

\- Eso no servirá conmigo! – Kawakita entraba en acción - ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!

\- E-Este… chicas – Aoi trataba de calmar a Iwaki y Tsukumo.

\- ¡Golpe del Dragón! – gritó Tsukumo lanzándole un "ataque" a la peli mostaza.

\- ¡Con eso no me vencerás Kana! – dijo Iwaki - ¡Recibe mi… Resplandor Final!

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí? – dijo Tsubasa quien no entendía que demonios pasaba, pero en eso – Yuuki-chan.

\- ¿Mamá? – la rubia estaba tirada en el suelo con dos espirales como sus ojos y tenía un chichote en la cabeza.

\- Déjame te ayudo – la castaña estuvo sobando la cabeza de la chica y esta rápidamente comenzó a reaccionar.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes Yuuki-chan, ya estoy aquí.

\- Gracias.

Las dos chicas solo se miraron fijamente y como si de un anime se tratase, se formó una especie de marco rosa mientras varias flores blancas y algunas rosas rojas aparecían en este.

Aoi notó esto y fue donde estaban estas dos. Nakano se había ido donde las demás pretendientes de Tsubasa a ver qué pasaba.

La peli lila se acercó dónde estaban Nozaki y Tsubasa a ver.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Aoi a sus dos Kouhais.

\- Curé a Yuuki-chan – dijo Tsubasa sin dejar de ver a la rubia quien hacía lo mismo.

\- Estoy agradecida con Tsubasa-san – dijo la rubia mirando de la misma manera a Tsubasa.

\- Vaya – Aoi se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a sobarle a Nozaki la cabeza, cosa que hizo que el marco rosa y las flores se ajustará también a la peli lila.

Las demás pretendientes que se estaban peleando se calmaron cuando notaron la escena de las tres chicas.

Muchas de ellas se extrañaron, más que después, les agarró un ataque de celos, más en especial a las de Tsubasa y Nozaki, ya que se notaba la mirada de ambas que eran como el de un par de enamoradas.

Y quien no, después de todo Tsubasa y Yuuki son muy bellas.

Aoi no se quedaba atrás, la forma en que se miraba también, parecía un trio de chicas o más bien, de amantes.

-Ejem, ejem – se escuchó el toser de Shinonome lo que sacó de sus pensamientos al trio.

\- ¿Eh? – Tsubasa fue la primera en reaccionar - ¿Qué pasa Shinonome?

\- Lo mismo quiero decir Arihara, te tardaste mucho en venir y encima estás viéndote… con Nozaki y Asada de esa manera.

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Un momento Ryo! – protestó Iwaki – No metas a Aoi en esto.

\- Por favor, ya no peleen – decía la peli lila tranquilizando un poco las cosas, pero las cosas se pusieron peor ya que todas comenzaron a discutir.

El escandalo fue tanto que incluso Kakehashi, que había salido del club cuando inició la anterior riña, había vuelto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a Tsubasa.

\- S-Se comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

\- Ya veo – la maestra se paró – Silencio.

Las demás seguían peleando.

-Silencio.

Nada pasó, seguían las discusiones.

\- ¡SI-LEN-CIO! – gritó la maestra.

\- ¡Por lo menos tengo más pecho que ustedes! – se escuchó el grito de Kawakita.

\- ¡Por lo menos no parezco la versión barata de Tsukumo! – le gritó Shinonome.

\- ¡Yo por lo menos no soy una violadora como tú! – gritó Waka.

\- ¡Por lo menos yo ya la he visto sin nada y ustedes solo la miraran en su imaginación! – contestó Nakano.

\- ¡Redentor es mejor! – gritó Tsukumo.

\- ¡RinMakoto lo es! – le contestó igualmente Kurashiki.

\- ¡América es mejor! – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¡Guadalajara es mejor! – le contestó Akane.

En eso, las chicas notaron cuando Kakehashi estaba hi y estás solo se inclinaron a dar una reverencia muy grande a modo de disculpa.

\- ¿Qué comportamiento es ese? Realmente están muy hormonadas.

\- E-Este…

\- Bueno, a lo que iba – la maestra comenzó a decir – chicas, este fin de semana tendrán un partido.

\- ¿Un partido? ¿Contra quién?

\- Creo que será un tipo de revancha.

\- ¿Revancha?

\- Veamos – la capitana se puso a pensar - ¿Kogetsu? ¿Seijo? ¿Otonokizaka? ¿Uranohoshi?

\- Acertaste en uno Arihara-san, Seijo quiere una revancha.

\- ¿Una revancha?

\- Sí, al parecer quieren algo de honor luego de haber caído en la primera fase del torneo.

\- Al parecer Jinguji-san aún tienen mucho que ganar – dijo Tomoe – bueno, creo que es algo normal en ella.

\- ¿Dónde será el juego?

\- Ellos avisaron que puede ser en su cancha o en la nuestra – dijo Momoko.

\- Capitana, ¿Dónde será? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Veamos… ir a Seijo da hueva, además quiero practicar un poco más e ir tan lejos sería agotador para nosotras.

\- ¿Entonces será aquí?

\- Sí, es mejor opción.

\- Bueno, le enviaré la solicitud a Seijo para que nos manden la hora y fecha de cuando sería el partido.

\- Sábado o domingo, sería una gran opción.

\- Entonces, tendremos tiempo para darle a Seijo de nuevo una patadita en las costillitas.

\- N-No creo que debas presumir Yoshimi…

\- Vamos a darle duro por detrás a Seijo – dijo Tsukumo en un tono competitivo, algo no muy común en ella.

\- ¿T-Tsukumo?

\- _Estas chicas cambian rápidamente, hace poco se estaban peleando – _pensó la maestra mirando ahora como las beisbolistas hablaban normalmente.

.

Llegó el tan ansiado día, por así decirlo, en el que las chicas se volverían a ver las caras con Seijo.

Seijo decidió jugar el día domingo, más porque las demás no tenían mucha carga y además se les resultaba fácil jugar un día en el que todos normalmente lo tomaban libre.

La tropa, liderada por Sayaka Jinguji, llegó junto con Hana Makino y las demás a su cargo para darle la revancha a Satogahama.

Las chicas de Sato lideradas siempre por Tsubasa Arihara habían llegado a su campo desde hace 1 hora antes que las de Seijo.

-Ya llegaron – dijo Kakehashi mirando al equipo de Seijo.

\- Sí, realmente vienen más preparadas.

\- Tienes razón.

Esto lo decían más porque ya no se miraba al mismo equipo que tenían antes, de hecho, las chicas venían más listas y más preparadas.

-Esto será interesante – dijo Nakano lamiéndose un poco los labios.

\- No hay que confiarse – dijo Kurashiki – veo que no son las mismas que derrotamos en el torneo.

\- Bien como dice Kurashiki, no hay que confiarse – dijo Ryo.

\- Vamos a darles duro contra el muro – dijo Iwaki a lo que todas la miraron con una gota de anime.

\- Iwaki, creo que deberías de ver tanto meme.

\- B-Bueno, de cualquier forma, vamos a divertirnos y a dar lo mejor – dijo Tsubasa ganándose la aprobación de las demás.

\- Bien.

\- ¡El equipo unido!

\- ¡Jamás será vencido! – gritaron las chicas.

\- ¡Equipos, reúnanse! – dijo uno de los árbitros llamando a ambos equipos a la cancha.

Frente a frente una vez más, se hallaba Satogahama y Seijo.

-Tiempo sin vernos… Tsubasa Arihara – dijo la capitana de Seijo.

\- Lo mismo digo Jinguji-san, divirtámonos como lo hicimos esa vez – dijo la castaña con su típico tono de voz alegre.

\- Ya veremos eso, no creas que venimos igual que antes, ahora venimos más fuertes.

\- Ya quiero verlo – dijo la capitana de Satogahama mientras estrechaban la mano con la de Jinguji.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¡A jugar!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Chicos, perdonen que está algo corto, pero esta semana realmente no pude escribir mucho, mis hermanitos estuvieron enfermos, mi hermana tuvo que ser hospitalizada así que realmente no pude escribir mucho._

_Por otro lado, tengo un aviso que darles._

_**AVISO #1. **__Este fic, tendrá a lo máximo una duración de 15 a 20 capítulos. Esto ya no lo cambiaré, esto ya lo decidí._

_**AVISO #2.**__ También decir que luego de que termine este fic, publicaré otro, pero este no será como este o como el otro, creo que lo haré más enfocado en Tsubasa, pero no sé si hacerlo que se junte con Kawakita o Shinonome. Tal vez me dicen ahí en los reviews con quien debería juntarla mejor en el futuro fic que haga._

_**AVISO #3. **__¿Por qué el Cruz Azul de México no es campeón? Me pueden decir la razón. ¿Es maldición o que mierda?_

_Creo que esto es todo, creo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Tengo que ser siempre el mejor!**

**Mejor que nadie más.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__De nada amigo. Espero que te haya servido la información del OC. Jaja, lo del Cruz Azul es de mala suerte o maldición, mi hermano es americanista y vieras como celebró el gol de Moisés Muñoz, lo celebró como loco XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Las peleas son llevadas a un nivel más fuerte cada vez que se puede, cuando menos acuerdes, pelearan en como Gokú vs Bills XD. Nakano sabe aprovechar la situación y veremos a lo del partido como se desarrolla. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Lo del fic de Hachinai luego de este, lo diré al final del episodio, así que atentos.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

En el campo de batalla se preparaba la revancha de las Preparatorias Satogahama y Seijo.

El primer turno en batear era la de Seijo, mientras que Satogahama se iría a los jardines.

Como siempre, Jinguji se ponía en el montículo del pitcher a las órdenes de comenzar el juego.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- Bien – Jinguji practicó un poco con Makino a lanzar y atrapar la pelota.

En el banquillo de Sato…

-Capitán, ¿lista?

\- Sí, chicas, ¿están listas?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Salgamos a luchar por nuestros hermanos caídos y luchar con nuestros poderes al máximo.

\- Arihara, esto no es Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- No importa, aun así, salgamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ya vine chicas – dijo una voz llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Kakehashi-Sensei?

\- La misma.

\- No se supone que estaba en una reunión en la sala de maestros.

\- Pues…

.

En la sala de maestros de Satogahama…

-Bueno, comenzaremos la junta de maestros número 20 – decía la sub directora – al parecer miro que todos están aquí, incluida usted Kakehashi-Sensei.

La superior miró en el lugar en el que se sentaba la maestra, un muñeco con la ropa de la maestra y una cara dibujada en ella.

.

-M-Me ausenté, pero con permiso.

\- ¡Que genial!

\- Bueno, volvamos al partido, hoy tienen un compromiso muy grande contra Seijo.

\- Sí, saldremos a dar lo mejor.

\- Comerán polvo, así como lo hicieron en el torneo – dijo Iwaki.

\- No hay que bajar los ánimos, debemos ir con todo.

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Sí!

.

El partido comenzó con Jinguji alistándose para lanzar.

La primera bateadora de parte de Satogahama fue Ayaka Nakano, la cual se acercó a la zona de bateo.

\- ¡Vamos Nakano! – la animaba Tsubasa quien solo miraba a su amiga peli verde.

\- Bien – decía por lo bajo – este bateo lo haré para ti Arihara-san.

\- ¿Por qué siento que alguien está hablando de mí? – dijo la capitana sintiendo una extraña sensación.

\- ¡Batéala lejos! – animó Iwaki con su típica expresión de animadora.

\- Vamos.

Jinguji miró fijamente a la bateadora y esta lanzó fuerte su lanzamiento, lo que acabó en las manos de Makino.

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- Demonios, es más rápido de lo que pensé.

\- Jinguji-san realmente ha mejorado desde el torneo – dijo Kawakita.

\- ¿Cómo así Tomocchi? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- El tiempo que hemos ensayado juntas, me he dado cuenta de que ha mejorado mucho desde el torneo, sus lanzamientos se han vuelto más precisos y más potentes, además de rápidos y feroces.

\- Te faltó furiosos.

\- No me metan películas en esto.

\- ¡Segundo strike! – el anuncio del referí sacó a las demás de la conversación.

Efectivamente, Jinguji había lanzado la pelota y Nakano trató de batearla, pero la pelota de Jinguji fue más rápida.

-Tomocchi no mentía, realmente ha mejorado.

\- ¡Vamos Nakano! ¡Dale fuerte! – decía Asada.

\- ¡Ayaka, mándala a Marte! – dijo Yoshimi.

La periodista tomó a bien los elogios y halagos de sus compañeras y esta vez le tocaba el último bateo.

Jinguji se preparó para lanzar, pero no contó con que Nakano haría el toque de seguridad.

La pelota fue rápida, pero Nakano tomó el bate y lo puso en modo horizontal para que la pelota topara en el bate y se moviera en dirección derecha.

Aunque de poco le sirvió a la periodista ya que Jinguji fue más rápida y tomó la pelota lanzándola a primer base.

Fue out.

-Estuvo cerca.

\- No importa Nakano, lo hiciste bien.

\- Gracias Arihara-san – la peli verde se sintió mejor al escuchar el halago de su amada, realmente el solo escuchar la voz de Tsubasa la mejoraba un montón.

La siguiente en batear sería Shinonome. Bien era la rivalidad entre ella y Jinguji, tenían personalidades similares, pero por alguna razón, ambas chocaban.

Sayaka notó las señas de Makino, la cual le hacía indicaciones diciéndole que tuviese cuidado con Ryo. Se sabía que ella junto con Arihara eran las más experimentadas en esto.

Jinguji, arriesgándose, lanzó la pelota y esta pasó de paso. Shinonome no hizo indicios de querer batearla.

Makino devolvió la pelota, lista para el siguiente lanzamiento.

Esta vez cuando Jinguji la lanzó, Shinonome intentó darle, pero como que fuese arte de magia, la pelota se desvió en el último momento y fue a dar de vuelta a las manos de la cátcher de Seijo.

\- ¡Segundo strike!

\- Incluso Shinonome-san está teniendo problemas – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Piensa, piensa – decía Iwaki.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- Lo tengo – la peli mostaza fue donde estaba Tsubasa y solo la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Iwaki-Senpai?

\- Solo haré algo para motivar a Ryo – en eso, se acercó a Nakano – ayúdame Ayaka.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Senpai?

\- Necesito de tu ayuda, también la de Tomoe y Waka.

\- ¿Nosotras que?

\- Vengas las 4.

Cuando las chicas estaban reunidas, Iwaki empujó a Tsubasa y esta, por querer agarrarse de algo, terminó por llevarse a las demás, por lo que cayeron en una posición algo… comprometedora.

Tsubasa estaba el suelo, mientras Nakano quedó sentada sobre su estómago quedando en una posición quedando de cuclillas.

Mientras que Tomoe y Suzuki cayeron a un lado de la chica, pero lo loco fue que lo brazos de Tsubasa quedaron en las entrepiernas de cada una de ellas. El brazo derecho quedó en la entrepierna de Tomoe y el izquierdo en la de Waka.

-T-Tsubasa – gimió la peli negra – a-aquí no.

\- T-Tsubasa-san, este no es lugar.

\- Vaya, que sexy te miras desde esta posición – dijo Nakano – por cierto, no lo hemos hecho en esta posición ¿verdad?

\- N-Nakano…

De lejos, todas sintieron un aura fuerte en el ambiente y cuando miraron, notaron como Shinonome… no se veía nada feliz.

La peli morada había notado como sus tres rivales habían estado, en su opinión, acosando a la pobre de Tsubasa por lo que realmente se enojó.

\- ¿Y a esas que les pasa? – dijo Jinguji mirando, pero cuando enfocó su mirada en Kawakita, su expresión cambió a una de irritación – Kawakita-san no merece alguien que la toque así.

Shinonome sin querer comenzó a enojarse, incluso apretó con fuerza el bate.

-No en mi guardia hijas de puta – dijo mientras se ponía en posición firme.

\- No sé qué pasa aquí – dijo Makino detrás de Ryo quien brotaba un aura de malicia.

\- ¡No me daré por vencida! – dijo Ryo quien se miraba que su cabello tintineaba del morado al amarillo y sus ojos violetas cambiaban a verdes.

\- ¿Qué le pasará a Shinonome-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- No me hagas caso Kurashiki, pero como que se va a transformar – dijo Aoi.

\- ¿Se transformará? – dijo Akane - ¿en Súper Saiyajin?

\- N-No creo que lo haga Ukita-san.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Jinguji no se anduvo con rodeos y lanzó la última pelota en dirección de Shinonome, la cual al inicio se miraba que iba a ser el tercer strike, pero en eso…

\- ¡Vamos! – la pelota impactó en el bate, pero como si de un anime de acción se tratase, Ryo comenzó a batearla, pero realmente no debía confiarse, pero en eso… - ¡Sal volando!

El cabello de Shinonome cambió en un instante a dorado y sus ojos cambiaron a verde mientras un aura envolvía su cuerpo.

La pelota no solo salió disparada, sino que también fue un home run de leyenda ya que la pelota, si se puede decir así, rompió la barrera del sonido ya que ni las jardineras de Seijo ni la propia Jinguji notaron cuando salió volando.

\- ¡H-Home run! – dijo el juez mientras la pelota salía volando para nunca más volver.

\- _Y se marchó… y a su barco le llamó… libertad – _cantaba Iwaki.

Shinonome no perdió el tiempo y voló por las bases y anotaba la primera anotación para Satogahama.

Pero pensando que celebraría con el resto del equipo, Shinonome se dirigió hacia Iwaki.

\- ¡Ahí estás pequeño demonio! – dijo ahorcando a la peli mostaza - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle a Arihara?!

\- L-Lo hacía para motivarte – decía Iwaki siendo ahorcada por su Kouhai – T-Tsubasa, ayúdame.

\- Bien – la capitana fue donde estaba la peli morada ahorcando a su Senpai y Tsubasa solo atinó a abrazar por la espalda a Ryo – cálmate Shinonome, por favor.

\- Y-Yo… - al sentir los brazos de su amada, Ryo soltó a Iwaki que cayó pesadamente al piso – Lo siento.

\- Está bien.

\- Oigan – dijo una voz detrás de Tsubasa.

\- Nos toca batear Tsubasa-san, así que podrías ir por favor – hablaba Waka en un tono que detonaba celos.

\- B-Bien – la castaña se separó de Ryo quien miró desilusionada como Tsubasa se iba y luego miró de manera asesina a Waka por haber interrumpido su bello momento con Tsubasa.

La capitana se fue al montículo de bateo a ser la siguiente de las tres que quedaban.

Con una ventaja de una carrera, Tsubasa debía ir a dar lo mejor con tal de ampliar la ventaja de su equipo.

Tsubasa miró fijamente a Jinguji.

-Jinguji-san, realmente es un honor volver a enfrentarnos de nuevo.

\- Desde el torneo no te miraba con esa expresión – dijo la peli ceniza – quiero ver hasta donde llegas esta vez.

\- Tenlo por seguro – Tsubasa le sonrió de manera amigable, pero para algunos no fue tomado muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué le sonríe de esa manera? – dijo Tomoe mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- Parece que la rivalidad realmente hace milagros.

\- Espero que Jinguji-san no vaya tras Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe de nuevo en un tono muy celoso.

\- Arihara-san, espero sepas batear esta pelota – dijo la capitana de Seijo a su homóloga de Satogahama.

\- Eso espero, así que no te contengas Jinguji-san.

\- Eso dirás ahora.

Jinguji lanzó la pelota y Tsubasa se preparaba a batear cuando la imagen se congela.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Perdónenme si el capítulo es corto, pero esto que les diré no es mentira._

_No tenía planeado hacer este capítulo debido a que realmente estuve muy ocupado con el capítulo doble de mi fic principal, además si se van a revisar mi muro, verán que casi todas mis historias fueron actualizadas._

_Esto es porque no podré actualizarlas todas durante un tiempo debido a que el otro lunes entró a la Universidad y tal vez se más haga difícil, pero les prometo que este fic se actualizará siempre los lunes._

_Espérenlo._

_Con lo del fic, creo que les se los haré saber más adelante._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Chapter 10

**Vuelvo a la Universidad, pero eso no significa que el fic se acaba… ¡El fic sigue!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Típico, cuando no un personaje le cae la de Rito Yuuki. Lamento si fue corto, pero creo que la U me tendrá ocupado, pero este ninja no se rendirá. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Continuando… "Yo viajaré, de aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin. ¡Oh Pokémon! Yo entenderé, tu poder interior… ¡Pokémon!" ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Volvemos al partido entre Seijo y Satogahama, en el cual las chicas de Satogahama llevan ventaja de 1 carrera a cero.

Pero las cosas se ponen interesantes cuando Jinguji lanza una pelota y Tsubasa trata de darle, pero la pelota pasa por la bateadora y llega al guante de Makino,

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- E-Eso fue…

\- …increíble.

\- Jinguji realmente ha mejorado – dijo Shinonome – realmente se mira la diferencia de nivel.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoshimi? – preguntó Aoi.

\- Su poder… - decía la peli mostaza – es de 8000.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿8000? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- ¡Tsubasa! ¡Eleva tu poder hasta el máximo!

\- ¿Hasta el máximo?

\- Sí, eleva tu ki y llegarás a un nuevo nivel.

\- ¡S-Sí! – la capitana tomó su bate y se preparó para el siguiente bateo.

\- Honestamente las de Satogahama están locas – dijo Jinguji preparándose para lanzar – pero da igual, no nos vencerán tan fácilmente.

La peli ceniza lanzó la pelota y esta vez Tsubasa bateó con todas sus fuerzas, ya emocionada creyendo que le había dado…

\- ¡Strike dos!

\- ¿Qué? – Tsubasa notó eso y notó que era cierto – no puede ser.

\- Ni siquiera el poder de su ki elevado al máximo logró con el bateo de Jinguji – dijo Iwaki.

\- A este paso Arihara-san quedará fuera – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Ya sé – Nakano fue donde estaban sus apuntes y solo buscó algunos folletos – aquí está.

\- ¿Qué es eso Nakano-san?

\- Ya lo verán – dijo la periodista buscando la información correcta.

\- Maldición – susurró Shinonome mirando a su capitana.

\- ¡Aquí está! – la peli verde se dirigió hacia Tsubasa – Arihara-san, no mires la pelota cuando vayas a batearla.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron la mayoría.

\- Ayaka, creo que tanta violada que te has tirado con Tsubasa te ha afectado la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Tenía que mencionar eso Senpai?! – gritaron Tomoe, Waka y Ryo al mismo tiempo.

\- No lo es, realmente si puede dominar sus instintos más profundos y guiarse únicamente por el mismo instante puede batear sin problemas.

\- En primera, eso suena algo imposible – dijo Kurashiki.

\- En segunda, creo que el ver mucho anime realmente te ha afectado la cabeza – secundó Waka.

\- Y en tercero… ¡Esto no es One Piece!

Las demás solo se le quedaron viendo de manera extrañada.

\- ¿Q-Que? – dijo Ryo - ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Shinonome-san, ese no es el anime del que está hablando Nakano-san – dijo Tomoe aguantando un poco la risa.

\- ¿En serio nunca viste Dragon Ball?

\- C-Claro que miré Dragon Ball – dijo la peli morada muy nerviosa.

\- Sí claro, y soy más tetuda que Nozaki – dijo Iwaki haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

\- ¡I-Iwaki-Senpai!

\- Bueno – Nakano se acercó a Tsubasa - ¡Arihara-san! ¡Batea dejándote guiar por tus sentidos!

\- Bien – la castaña cerró los ojos y solo puso su mente en blanco, trató de olvidar todo a su alrededor, cosa que costó un poco de trabajo, pero que finalmente hizo.

\- ¿Qué demonios se meten estas de Satogahama? – dijo Jinguji preparándose para el siguiente lanzamiento.

De fondo comenzó a sonar la música…

_._

_Ka ka ka ka kachi daze_

_Gun gun gun gun gun wo muki_

_Jan Jan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru_

_Imi wa na isa tatakau dake._

_._

\- ¡Batéala Tsubasa! – gritó Tomoe.

La castaña no miraba, no escuchaba nada y solo sintió cuando su cuerpo se movió por si solo y atinó a darle con el bate a la pelota.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Jinguji viendo eso.

La capitana de Satogahama bateó la pelota sin ni siquiera ver su dirección.

Y no solo eso, la pelota fue con tanta fuerza, que la envió lejos del campo de girasoles, cosa que dejó a más de alguna con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Oye Nakano-san.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Arihara-san bateó con ese estado ¿verdad? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Así es – respondió la peli verde.

\- Demonios, en verdad es una persona de temer – dijo Iwaki.

Las demás miraban a Tsubasa como si un aura plateada la envolviese y su cabello se iluminaba con una luz blanca y sus ojos celestes cambiaran a plateados.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Waka.

\- Ese aspecto… ese brillo… esa es… sin duda alguna, la forma completa…

\- … del Ultra Instinto.

\- ¡¿Pueden callarse?! – dijo Shinonome ya hartada de tanto escándalo.

\- P-Perdón carnala es la costumbre.

\- Bueno, no sé qué demonios ha ocurrido, pero creo que el bateo de Tsubasa-san salió genial – dijo Nozaki.

\- Esos nos pone 2-0 arriba – habló Kurashiki.

\- Sí Arihara-san continua con esa actitud, de seguro ganaremos – dijo Akane.

\- Bueno, el llevar dos carreras nos da una gran ventaja, pero ahora debemos darles con todo.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién sabe en batear? – dijo Tsubasa llegando al lugar.

\- ¡Felicidades Tsubasa! – Tomoe reaccionó primero y se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

\- G-Gracias Tomocchi – dijo la castaña algo incomoda por el abrazo de parte de Tomoe, pero sabía que a ciertas personas no les gustaría.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos seguir con el juego – habló Waka en tono tétrico.

\- V-Voy yo ahora – dijo Nozaki tomando un bate preparándose para el siguiente bateo.

\- ¡Mándala al otro lado Yuuki! – animaba Iwaki.

\- ¡Vamos Nozaki-san! – animaba Akane a su querida rubia, pero no solo ella como se imaginarán.

\- ¡Nozaki-san, te amo! – le gritaba Kurashiki haciendo sonrojar a más de una.

\- ¡Eso sí que no Kurashiki-Senpai! ¡Yo amo más a Nozaki-san! – discutió la pequeña castaña.

\- ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Yo amo más a Nozaki-san, Ukita-san!

\- ¡Yo la amo más!

\- ¡No, yo la amo más!

\- E-Este… chicas…

\- ¡Tú te callas Arihara-san! – le gritaron ambas a la capitana.

\- ¡No le grites a Tsubasa / -san / Arihara / -san! – devolvieron el grito las pretendientes de Tsubasa.

\- ¡No me grites a mí! – dijeron las chicas de Nozaki.

\- ¡No me grites por haberte gritado! – devolvieron el grito las pretendientes de la capitana.

\- ¡Entonces no me grites por haberte gritado cuando te grite!

\- ¡Entonces no necesitaba gritarte cuando me gritaste porque cuando gritaste te grite!

\- ¡Entonces por qué estás gritando si nunca quise…!

\- ¡Ya cállense! – gritaron las de Seijo hartadas por esta discusión.

\- L-Lo sentimos! – se disculpó Tsubasa en nombre de todas.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar sí o no?

\- Bien.

\- ¡Vamos Yuuki-chan! – animó la capitana a su amiga rubia.

\- Veamos que tanto le pega a la pelota – dijo Jinguji lanzando la pelota y esta caería en los guantes de su compañera Makino dos veces.

Sin más, Nozaki al tercer ateo intentó darle, pero lastimosamente no pudo hacerlo.

Al final, Satogahama quedó con 2 carreas de ventaja, haciendo que ahora era el turno de Seijo.

-Vamos chicas, si siguen con esta ventaja, seguro que ganamos el partido – animaba Kakehashi.

\- Sí, necesitamos que la pitcher realmente ponche a las bateadoras.

\- Kurashiki, ¿lista? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Sí.

\- ¡A jugar!

\- Bien – la peli roja tomó su guante de pitcher lista para comenzar.

\- Las demás, demos lo mejor – animó la oji azul.

Cada quien se fue para el campo de juego, quedando solo Kawakita y Akane en el banco junto con Kakehashi.

\- ¡Tsubasa, atrapa esa pelota! – animaba Tomoe a su amada.

\- ¡Nozaki-san, tu puedes! – Akane apoyaba a su querida rubia.

\- G-Gracias por el apoyo – decían ambas aludidas algo nerviosas.

\- Se ve que Kawakita-san quiere a Arihara-san, pero de nada sirve, yo ya le he profanado – dijo para sí misma Nakano.

\- ¡Dale Maiko! – gritó Iwaki a la peli roja en el montículo de pitcher.

\- Bien.

La primera bateadora de Seijo era alguien que había participado en el torneo de verano, pero en sus tres intentos, Kurashiki logró poncharla.

Con la segunda fue casi lo mismo, cosa que frustró un poco a Jinguji en la banca.

Pero la tercera bateadora, resultó ser la pitcher del Seijo, Hana Makino, quien se miraba decidida a lanzar esa pelota por los aires.

-La pitcher de Seijo es una gran pitcher, pero realmente no he visto sus técnicas de bateo – se dijo para sí misma Kurashiki – si quiero pocharla, realmente debo lanzarla fuerte.

\- ¡Vamos Kurashiki-Senpai! – el ánimo de Nozaki desde el jardín la animó más.

La peli roja lanzó la pelota fuerte, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la castaña de Seijo logró darle al primer intento a la pelota de Kurashiki.

El esférico voló hacia el jardín izquierdo en donde estaba Shinonome, la pelota rebotó en el suelo y Shinonome lo tomó antes de que diera el segundo rebote.

Pero de nada sirvió cuando iba a lanzar la pelota hacia Nozaki que estaba en primera base, ya que Makino había llegado al lugar.

\- ¡Safe! – dijo el árbitro.

\- Maldición.

\- No importa, vamos a defender.

Otra de las bateadoras de Seijo se preparó para batear la pelota, cosa que le costó un poco ya que la velocidad de lanzamiento de Kurashiki era fuerte.

Al final, al tercer intento, la chica logró darle con un toque de seguridad, cosa que alertó a más de alguna.

Waka intentó tomar la pelota, pero la pelota fue demasiado rápida girando durante un rato, cuando llegó la cátcher de Satogahama, fue muy tarde.

Con Makino en segunda base y con la primera base ocupada, había peligro de una doble carrera de parte de Seijo.

La tercera bateadora de Seijo no fue problema para Kurashiki quien logró poncharla sin ningún problema.

Pero la última bateadora del equipo, como se imaginarán, era la capitana Sayaka Jinguji.

Kurashiki sabía de antemano que la peli ceniza no sería un rival fácil de eliminar.

\- ¡Dale con todo Kurashiki-Senpai! – gritó Nozaki.

\- Lo haré – la peli roja se puso en posición y lanzó la pelota.

\- Inténtalo.

Kurashiki lanzó la pelota y como era obvio, Jinguji lanzó fuerte la pelota con tanta fuerza que incluso las más atléticas en el jardín derecho, que eran Arihara y Tsukumo, no pudieron hacer nada.

Por desgracia, la pelota pasó el jardín de flores y eso significó un home run.

Las tres jugadoras de Seijo llegaron al home para mala vista de las beisbolistas de Satogahama. El resultado se volteó de un 2-0 a un 2-3.

-N-No puede ser – dijo Tomoe no creyendo lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Y-Ya nos remontaron?

\- Teníamos el juego en la bolsa – dijo Kakehashi – definitivamente las chicas de Seijo mejoraron.

\- Necesitamos estar más atentas – dijo Shinonome – Arihara.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Pongámonos más atentas.

\- Sí.

Con las tres carreras anotadas por Seijo, los equipos volvieron a cambiar de posición.

Ahora con Satogahama en el turno de batear, las chicas necesitaban un nuevo número de bateos para mejorar el marcador.

\- ¡Vamos Nakano! – gritó Tsubasa a su compañera quien iba a batear la pelota.

\- Necesito darle como sea – dijo la peli verde mirando a Jinguji en el montículo de pitcher.

\- Bien.

Como imaginarán, la velocidad de la pelota de Jinguji fue demasiado para la periodista que no pudo darle a ninguna de las tres bolas lanzadas por la peli ceniza.

El juego se prolongó por varias carreras más, varias de los dos equipos, pero el resultado final fue algo que sorprendió a más de alguno.

.

_Satogahama: __**5**_

_Seijo:__**7**_

.

El resultado sorprendió a más de alguna, especialmente porque las de Satogahama no creían que su buena racha de victorias llegara a su fin.

Varias de las de Seijo celebraban la victoria, bueno, algunos lo tomaban como una revancha de parte de lo que pasó en el torneo.

En eso, Jinguji se encontró con Arihara.

-Fue un buen juego – dijo la capitana de Satogahama.

\- Sí, creo que esto es una venganza de lo que pasó en el torneo.

\- Bueno, pero mejoraremos y volveremos a enfrentarnos – Tsubasa extendió la mano hacia la peli ceniza.

\- Sí – Jinguji aceptó el apretón de manos de Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, espero que les vaya bien.

\- A ti también Arihara-san – la peli ceniza desvió un poco la mirada para solo decir – e-este… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Un favor? – eso extrañó a la castaña - ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿C-Crees que puedes hablarle a Kawakita-san?

\- ¿A Tomocchi? – Jinguji asintió – está bien.

\- Gracias – Jinguji fue donde su equipo y les dijo que se adelantaran.

Tsubasa iba algo extrañada por la petición de la capitana de Seijo, pero aun así fue donde su mejor amiga y le dijo lo de Jinguji.

Tomoe algo extrañada fue donde Jinguji le había indicado.

Como era sabido, la reunión de ambas chicas sería en el templo en el que ellas dos entrenaban juntas.

Cuando llegó Kawakita, encontró a la peli ceniza dada vuelta con la vista fija en el muro.

\- ¿Jinguji-san?

\- Kawakita-san – la capitana de Seijo se dio la vuelta y por extraño que parezca, su rostro estaba rojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jinguji-san? Tsubasa me dijo que quieras hablar conmigo.

\- Kawakita-san… e-este…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Y-Yo… - era raro ver eso, pero Sayaka Jinguji, una de las mejores pitchers de Japón, estaba nerviosa.

\- Jinguji-san…

\- K-Kawakita-san – la peli ceniza se fue frente a la peli negra y solo se inclinó haciendo una referencia hacia la pequeña - ¡M-Me gustas Kawakita-san!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Con las gemas del infinito, me las pongo en un guantecito…_

_Con esto terminamos el capítulo de esta semana._

_Chicos, ya tengo una idea para el siguiente fic que haré una vez que termine este._

_Lo malo es que aún no me decido si la que estará con Tsubasa será Shinonome o Kawakita._

_Bueno, cuando terminé esto, lo sabrán._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Chapter 11

**My heart will, go on…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Seijo aumentó su nivel, pero coincido contigo, lo que mató el rendimiento del equipo fueron las peleas maritales. Aquí verás cómo será la reacción de Jinguji y Kawakita con lo de la declaración. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ha activado… el Ultra Instinto XD. Las peleas maritales las hundieron en el juego, quedaron como el Titanic. Pues no fuiste muy lejos con lo de Makino, ya veremos eso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasó 1 semana desde el juego contra Seijo.

La derrota en vez de desmotivarlas, las motivó más para continuar en su lucha de llegar a ser las mejores. Tsubasa no dejó a un lado su amor por el béisbol, y aunque era algo difícil con la múltiple lucha de pretendientes que tenía, las cosas seguían siendo iguales a cómo eran.

Aunque en estos días notó como Tomoe había estado algo diferente con ella. Tsubasa se preguntaba si había hecho algo como para hacerla enojar.

De la nada, a la mente se le vino el momento íntimo de Nakano, cuando su mejor amiga, acompañada por Waka y Shinonome fueron a su casa y la encontraron en tremendo cuadro.

Tsubasa pensó que tal vez eso había molestado a Tomoe y que tal vez ella estaba enojada por eso.

Buscaría la forma en cómo ayudarla y disculparse por cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho.

En cambio, Kawakita se hallaba en su aula. No había hablado con Tsubasa mucho estos días y el motivo era la conversación que tuvo con Jinguji la noche del juego que tuvieron.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Se miraba a una confundida Tomoe mirando a la peli ceniza que estaba inclinada a modo de reverencia frente a ella._

_\- ¿J-Jinguji-san? – Tomoe trató de llamar con toda la normalidad a Sayaka, la cual aún se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa._

_\- Kawakita-san, sé que esto es repentino, pero no podía ocultarlo más tiempo._

_\- Y-Yo… - la peli negra estaba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía qué hacer. Era algo en lo que Tomoe jamás pensó estar._

_Es cierto que ella estaba enamorada de Tsubasa, pero eso era una cosa ya que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga y de ella si esperaría una declaración de amor, pero de alguien más no, más de la capitana de uno de los mejores cuadros de Japón._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Kawakita-san? – Jinguji tomó valor y levantó la mirada - ¿q-que respuesta me das?_

_\- Y-Yo… - Tomoe estaba en una encrucijada por la decisión que debía tomar._

_\- ¡Sayaka! – una voz llegaba al lugar, cosa que Tomoe agradeció internamente ya que la había salvado de una situación bastante incomoda._

_\- Gracias a los dioses – dijo Tomoe en tono casi inaudible._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Makino? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – esto lo dijo la capitana en un tono algo molesto, es más que obvio que lo estaría ya que la habían interrumpido en el mejor momento, según ella._

_\- L-Lo siento Sayaka, pero es que las demás te están esperando para irnos – explicó un poco nerviosa Makino._

_\- Bien, ya voy – incluso Tomoe se asustó por el tono tan frio de la voz de Sayaka hacia Makino._

_\- B-Bien – la cátcher de Seijo solo optó por dar media vuelta e irse del lugar, o al menos eso aparentó._

_\- ¿J-Jinguji-san?_

_\- Lamento eso Kawakita-san – dijo la peli ceniza._

_\- N-No te preocupes, solo fue para avisarte, no hay problema._

_\- Kawakita-san – Sayaka se volteó hacia Tomoe – sé que no es mucho tiempo el que hemos pasado juntas, creo que me empecé a sentir así desde que comenzamos a entrenar juntas antes del torneo de verano en agosto._

_\- Jinguji-san._

_\- No te preocupes, no debes responderme ahora, solo piénsalo._

_\- E-Está bien._

_\- Bien, nos vemos – Sayaka se fue rápidamente del lugar, no volteó hacia atrás, tal vez era para que la peli negra no mirase su rostro sonrojado._

_Tomoe solo miró a Jinguji irse y solo su cabeza se tornó algo revuelta. Pensamientos iban y venían hasta que una voz la sacó de su cabeza._

_\- ¿Kawakita-san?_

_\- ¿Eh? – Tomoe miró hacia la dueña de esa voz - ¿Makino-san?_

_\- Tienes suerte Kawakita-san._

_\- ¿Suerte? – esto dejó confundida a la peli negra - ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_\- Sayaka, es una chica que realmente impresiona a cualquier chico que se le ponga en frente y nunca se vio interesada por alguien de forma romántica._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Sí – Makino siguió hablando – desde que conozco a Sayaka, ella siempre ha velado por los demás y se ha hecho cargo de todas, pero desde que llegaste tú, ella cambió._

_\- ¿P-Por qué me dices esto Makino-san?_

_\- Por una sencilla razón, Sayaka es una mujer muy bella, cualquier hombre quisiera tenerla como pareja, incluso varias chicas se le han declarado, pero ella las ha rechazado._

_\- Vaya._

_\- Kawakita-san, lo que te voy a decir es algo personal y solo tú debes saberlo._

_\- Makino-san, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué significa esto?_

_\- Sencillo – Makino desvió un poco la mirada y miró al cielo – a mí me gusta Sayaka._

_\- … - eso dejó fuera de sí a Tomoe por unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar - ¡¿Qué?!_

_\- N-No grites por favor._

_\- L-Lo siento – la peli negra bajó la voz – no sabía que te gustara Jinguji-san._

_\- Lo descubrí hace tiempo, cuando jugamos en el torneo de verano que finalmente pude descubrir mis sentimientos por ella._

_\- Vaya._

_\- Pero realmente me decepcioné cuando supe que ella tenía esos sentimientos hacia ti._

_\- P-Pero yo no…_

_\- Kawakita-san – Makino tomó las manos de la peli negra – por favor, si aceptas salir con Sayaka, hazla la mujer más feliz, no la hagas llorar._

_\- P-Pero no puedo hacer eso…_

_\- No me importa ignorar estos sentimientos – dijo la cátcher – pero si Sayaka es feliz, no también soy feliz._

_\- Makino-san._

_\- Te lo pido Kawakita-san, si realmente quieres hacerme feliz, sal con Sayaka._

_\- P-Pero…_

_\- Por favor – le rogó la castaña._

_\- Y-Yo… - si de por sí Tomoe ya estaba en un lío, ahora era peor – v-veré que puedo hacer._

_\- Gracias – Makino solo tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejando a una confundida Tomoe con mucho que pensar._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Tomoe había estado evitando a Tsubasa desde entonces, no sabía que pensar con respecto a todo esto.

Durante el entrenamiento todo parecía normal, pero en cuanto terminaban y Tsubasa quería ir con Tomoe, está la evitaba, causando un poco de tristeza en esta.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Kawakita-san? – preguntó Yuuki.

\- No lo sé, Tomocchi ha estado así desde hace unos días, desde el juego contra Seijo.

\- Vaya, espero que no sea nada malo.

\- Eso espero, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo que hace unos meses.

Yuuki comprendió perfectamente a lo que su capitana decía, recordando cuando Tomoe y Tsubasa pelearon y casi pierden su amistad de tantos años.

\- ¿No piensas hablar con ella?

\- No lo sé, creo que hablaré con ella mañana.

\- No deberías dejar las cosas para después Tsubasa-san.

\- Lo sé Yuuki-chan, pero es que aún no sé qué le voy a decir.

\- Bien.

Tsubasa, luego de entrenar, se fue del lugar y solo atinó a ir al centro de bateo a practicar un poco. Tuvo que escabullirse de sus otras pretendientes ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían si notaban que solo estaba pensando en Tomoe.

Tsubasa pasó un buen rato bateando las pelotas que tiraba el lanza pelotas, cosa que realmente hacía con mucha audacia.

Pero de lejos, en la otra cabina de bateo, se halló con alguien muy popular.

\- ¿Jinguji-san? – Tsubasa notó a la capitana del equipo rival entrenando como siempre.

\- … - la peli ceniza detuvo su bateo para enfocarse en la que llamó su nombre - ¿Tsubasa Arihara?

\- H-Hola.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo entrenando un poco.

\- Ya veo.

\- Sí – el ambiente se puso algo incómodo, pero Tsubasa tenía que preguntar algo importante – Jinguji-san, este…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – otra vez Jinguji detuvo su bateo.

\- E-Este… ¿sabes algo que le pueda estar pasando a Tomocchi?

\- … - eso fue suficiente para detener a Sayaka de su entrenamiento - ¿Tomocchi? ¿Te refieres a Kawakita-san?

\- Sí, estos días ha estado muy rara y realmente me preocupa.

\- No lo sabía – Jinguji bajó la mirada sabiendo que tal vez esto era su culpa.

\- Sí, me ha estado evitando y realmente me duele.

\- ¿Igual que la otra vez?

\- Sí, solo que esta vez no sé porque lo hace, no he hecho nada para molestarla.

\- Kawakita-san no es alguien que se enojaría con alguien de nada.

\- Es como si le molestara que las demás fueran cercanas a mí – dijo Tsubasa causando que Jinguji la mirara fijamente – creo que eso ha sido.

\- ¿Kawakita-san… estará celosa? – eso salió indirectamente de la boca de la peli ceniza.

\- ¿Celosa? – dijo Tsubasa - ¿de qué?

\- Maldición – susurró la capitana de Seijo – bueno, Arihara-san, creo que Kawakita-san esta celosa de que pases más tiempo con otras chicas que con ella.

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿Lo entiendes Arihara-san? Le estás causando daño a Kawakita-san.

\- E-Este…

\- No me digas que no te has dado cuenta – Sayaka se enojó ante esto – por lo que dijiste, tienes a varias chicas detrás de tuyo y así le haces daño a Kawakita-san.

\- N-No es cierto…

\- ¡Claro que sí! – reprochó con algo de enojo – Kawakita-san me contó sobre los problemas que ha tenido, no solo eso, me ha dicho que tres chicas están tras de ti.

\- E-Eso…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Estás lastimando a alguien tan linda y bella como Kawakita-san por tu maldita indecisión.

\- … - Tsubasa no se atrevía a hablar por la reprimenda de Jinguji.

\- Durante el juego, noté como las demás se te lanzaban encima.

\- ¿V-Viste eso? – Tsubasa desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Sí, me da pena pensar que alguien que es capitana como tu tenga ese comportamiento tan indeciso e inseguro.

\- Y-Yo no…

\- Das asco como capitana Arihara-san.

\- P-Pero…

\- Si realmente quieres dejar a Kawakita-san en paz, deberías decirle que ya no luche por sus sentimientos.

\- ¡No le puedo decir a Tomocchi!

\- Piénsalo un poco Arihara-san – dijo Jinguji – por lo que sé, tras de ti están Shinonome-san, Suzuki-san y Nakano-san.

\- ¿Q-Que tiene que ver todo eso?

\- Shinonome-san es tu rival y a la vez la más talentosa del equipo junto contigo, Nakano-san es una periodista que les ayuda a averiguar todo sobre los rivales y Suzuki-san es una estratega master que pueda ver cuáles son los altos y bajos de los rivales. Finalmente estás tú que eres la capitana, la que dirige todo el equipo.

\- … - la castaña estaba como una piedra, muda.

\- Dime, ¿Dónde dejas a Kawakita-san? – Sayaka miró fijamente a Tsubasa – no me vengas con la tontería que solo porque es tu mejor amiga está contigo. Ella tal vez se sienta inferior ya que ella es la menos experimentada en béisbol.

\- Y-Ya basta – la castaña bajó la mirada.

\- No te lo digo como modo de insulto, solo quiero que abras los ojos Tsubasa Arihara.

\- J-Jinguji-san.

\- Una última cosa – la peli ceniza desvió algo la mirada – me le confesé a Kawakita-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – eso sorprendió de gran manera a la capitana de Satogahama - ¿e-es en serio?

\- Sí, no me dio respuesta, tal vez es porque aun piensa en los sentimientos que tiene por ti.

\- T-Tomocchi.

\- Dime Arihara-san, ¿Qué piensas al final de Kawakita-san?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Si no decides esto pronto y terminas ese maldito harem que posees, todas terminarán lastimadas.

\- … -

\- Bueno, debo irme – Jinguji tomó sus cosas – cuídate.

Cuando la capitana de Seijo se fue, dejó a una pobre Tsubasa mirando al suelo muy confundida, la cual solo pensaba en las palabras de Sayaka.

Realmente estaba mal todo y en todo esto tenía razón. La indecisión de elegir una pareja estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos.

Tenía a Shinonome, Suzuki y Nakano tras suyo como expertas en este campo, pero realmente hacía falta algo.

En ese momento, Tsubasa pensó que sin Tomoe sería distinto. No solo el hecho de que mejor amiga no estuviera, sino porque sentía que realmente perdería algo.

Sin notarlo ni sentirlo, las mejillas de la capitana se tornaron rojas nada más pensar en Tomoe.

-Tomocchi – aunque estaba en el centro de bateo aun, eso no fue impedimento para que Tsubasa botara algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules al solo pensar en la peli negra.

.

En otro sitio…

Nos hallamos en la residencia Kawakita, más específicamente en la habitación de Tomoe, en la cual la dueña de esta se hallaba en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado estos días.

Haber ignorado a Tsubasa había sido un tormento, pero realmente no sabía porque lo hacía.

Solo pensaba en la declaración de Jinguji y ella pensaba mucho en eso.

Ella amaba a Tsubasa, la amaba con toda su alma, pero a veces pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte o hábil para estar con ella.

Pensaba en Ryo, Waka y Nakano, las cuales tenían mejor condición que ella y más conocimiento.

¿Realmente… Tsubasa la escogería a ella?

-Tsubasa – la peli negra escondió su rostro en la almohada de su cama mientras se quedaba dormida pensando en esto.

Se notaba que tanto Tsubasa como Tomoe tendrían problemas.

Pero ellas no serían el único caso en esto.

Los dos triángulos amorosos que habían demás también pasarían por eso.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Tsubasa y Tomoe pasarán problemas, pero no solo ellas, como dije, las demás también lo sufrirán._

_Chicos, sé que han visto Love Live y si les interesa, pueden pasar a leer mi nuevo fic "Titanic", el cual estará basado en la película de James Cameron._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Bienvenidos a Doc Tops… digo, de nuevo a este fic!**

**Antes que nada, diré que este capítulo será un especial.**

**Sí, un especial ya que se acerca el Día del Amor y la Amistad que es el viernes.**

**Que suerte tienes Rin, tu capítulo se publica ese día.**

**Bueno, sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Sí, había llegado el día.

Muchas parejas eran comenzadas en esta fecha tan importante para muchos.

El 14 de febrero era un día que muchas personas atesoraban ya que era el día en el que muchas mujeres y hombres eso para darles un regalo u obsequio a la persona que más querían.

Y eso fue el caso en cierta escuela.

La Preparatoria Satogahama era un solo lio con esto del día del amor y la amistad, esto era más porque muchas personas buscaban a darle un regalo a la persona que querían, admiraban, entre muchas otras cosas.

En el caso del club de béisbol…

\- ¿Puedes creerlo Tomocchi? Ya es día de San Valentín – dijo Tsubasa mirando las decoraciones que habían puesto en los pasillos.

\- Tsubasa, San Valentín es hasta mañana.

\- Pero ya se siente como si fuera hoy.

\- Bueno, mirando cómo están decorando sí.

Tomoe no exageraba, realmente estaba muy linda la decoración. Los pasillos estaban adornados con varios corazones de color rosado y rojo, realmente le daba un toque de romanticismo a la escuela.

También se hicieron puestos en las afueras del edificio para vender chocolates o cosas así, nomás para las personas que pensaban declararse a alguna chica.

Durante el receso de ese 13 de febrero, las chicas de béisbol estaban en la sala del club…

\- ¿Realmente se celebrará el día de San Valentín? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Sí, lo hacemos cada año y aquí es donde los estudiantes realmente se ponen agresivos con lo de los chocolates.

\- ¿Y por lo menos son buenos? – preguntó Waka.

\- Los hacen los del club de cocina, así que por lo menos sabrían bien.

\- Y si, saben bien – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Arihara-san? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Uno de los chicos me dio un chocolate y créanme, realmente saben bien – lo dicho por Arihara, no les gustó a ciertas personas.

\- ¿Un chico… te regaló chocolates? – dijo Tomoe en un tono frio.

\- Sí – respondió con sinceridad Tsubasa.

\- ¿Y con que intenciones te lo dio? – dijo Shinonome en el mismo estado que Tomoe.

\- Solo quería que alguien lo probara y lo hice.

\- ¿No pudo ser otra persona? – ahora era Nakano.

\- Al parecer fui la primera persona que encontró y lo probé – Tsubasa decía todo con normalidad, como si no se diera cuenta de la actitud de las demás.

\- Realmente Tsubasa no se da cuenta – dijo Aoi al oído a Nozaki.

\- T-Tsubasa-san es así, no se le puede hacer nada.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué te gustaría que te dieran para mañana Tsubasa? – la Senpai peli lila cuestionó – dime, ¿acaso esperas chocolates de alguien?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Tsubasa se tornó algo roja – b-bueno, n-no estaría mal recibir unos, no fue tanto como cuando iba en el colegio.

\- Vamos Tsubasa, en la secundaria eras popular.

\- ¿Lo era? – cuestionó Ryo.

\- Sí, su casillero se llenaba de muchos chocolates y cartas de parte de varios estudiantes – Kawakita hablaba con cierta molestia.

\- P-Pero no era tanto como tu Tomocchi.

\- Tsubasa estaba en el club de béisbol junto con otros chicos y entre ellos intercambiaban chocolates.

\- ¿En serio?

\- S-Sí, era una especie de tradición que tuvimos en los tres años que estuvimos juntos – explicó la castaña.

\- Pasaba lo mismo en la secundaria en el club de basquetbol, ¿verdad Nozaki-san?

\- Sí, era una tradición también – dijo la rubia recordando aquellos días.

\- Vaya – la pequeña Akane solo miraba la interacción entre ambas y realmente le molestó.

\- Se imaginan recibir chocolates y toda la onda de San Valentín.

\- Sería algo loco – dijo Tsubasa – aunque si tuviera que elegir que chocolates deberían darme, creo que escogería los que salieron recientemente en la tienda de béisbol.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Aoi, pero Waka, Ryo, Tomoe y Nakano pusieron oídos en esto.

\- Sí, tienen forma de pelotas de béisbol y también tienen forma de bate. El maestro me dijo que son nuevos en el mercado y que varios fanáticos han hecho encargos por ellos.

\- Vaya, deben ser muy cotizados – dijo Nozaki – a mí me gustaría de esos chocolates de vainilla con relleno de fresa que salieron hace poco.

\- ¿En dónde los venden? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Maiko y Akane.

\- E-Este… creo que escuché que en el nuevo supermercado que abrieron en el centro.

\- Entendido.

\- ¿Y tú Asada-Senpai?

\- Veamos – la peli lila lo pensó un poco mientras Tsukumo y Yoshimi estaban atentas a lo que fuera a decir – yo me conformaría con unos simples chocolates.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

Las pláticas siguieron, pero las demás, aparte del trio de Nozaki, Tsubasa y Aoi, era un solo embrollo.

Shinonome, Kawakita, Nakano y Waka estaban planeando ir al local de béisbol en el que solían ir a comprar los objetos e indumentaria que necesitaban.

Las chicas se estaban preparando para la carrera de sus vidas, las cosas se estaban tornando de muchas formas, pero lo que todas querían, es que fueran las 3 de la tarde para correr.

-_ ¡No me ganarás! – _pensaron las 4 pretendientes de Tsubasa al mismo tiempo.

\- _Las demás creen que por saber de béisbol y ser mejores que yo estarán más con Tsubasa. No lo crean, yo soy su mejor amiga y nadie me quitará su amor – _pensó Tomoe.

\- _De seguro Kawakita está pensado en que solo por ser su mejor amiga tiene más derecho sobre Arihara, pues te equivocas Kawakita, yo soy la mejor para estar con ella, ambas somos beisbolistas profesionales, tenemos talento, a diferencia de las demás – _fue el pensamiento de Shinonome.

\- _A lo mejor Kawakita-san piensa que solo por ser su mejor amiga estará más cerca de Tsubasa-san y Shinonome-san pensará que solo por ser beisbolista igual que ella la merece más. Como estratega, debo hacerles ver que hoy la mejor opción para estar con Tsubasa-san – _pensó Waka.

\- _Jeje, veremos quién es la mejor aquí. Kawakita-san tal vez piense que ella es mejor por ser su mejor amiga, Shinonome-san tal vez piense que solo por estar al mismo nivel de Arihara-san es que es favorita, Suzuki-san tal vez piense que como estratega será mejor opción para Arihara-san. Ninguna puede competir conmigo, según mi investigación, tengo lo necesario para ser la pareja de Arihara-san sin ningún problema, además, ya me acosté con ella, no me pueden derrotar – _pensó Nakano.

Mientras que en la mente de Tsubasa…

_\- ¿Por qué nunca hemos vuelto a la luna? Digo, si realmente estamos interesados en ir allá y aprender más de ella, ¿Por qué será que no hemos vuelto? Me pregunto si se podrá practicar béisbol allá, sería divertido practicar con los lanzamientos._

.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

La campana del final de clases sonó y como alma que lleva el diablo, las 4 chicas salieron huyendo a toda máquina de la escuela.

Kawakita se adelantó corriendo a todo lo que daba, pero Shinonome llegó rápidamente hacia ella, bueno, era más atlética y prácticamente el tiempo que practicó béisbol hizo que ganara una gran velocidad para alejarse de ahí.

Nakano era igual de veloz, pero no tanto como las otras dos. La ventaja de haber estado en algunos clubes deportivos en secundaria, ayudaron mucho a la periodista.

En cambio, Waka…

La peli azul de cabello corto no era la más veloz que se diga, de hecho, aunque corría lo más rápido que podía, simplemente la velocidad de las otras tres era más rápida.

Al fin y al cabo, las 4 chicas iban rumbo a la tienda de béisbol por los chocolates de su querida Tsubasa.

Mientras que con las demás…

Kurashiki y Akane irían por los chocolates que le gustaban a Nozaki. Por loco que pareciera, ambas pretendientes se pusieron de acuerdo en comprar cada una caja para Nozaki.

Sí, todo lo contrario, a las pretendientes de Tsubasa.

Ambas jóvenes llegaron a la tienda de donde vendían los famosos chocolates para Nozaki. Realmente eran muy populares ya que había muchas chicas comprándolos.

\- ¿P-Por qué hay mucha gente? – preguntó Akane.

\- Tal como dijo Nozaki-san, son muy populares.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Ni modo Ukita-san, vamos a darle con todo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Maiko se subió una de las mangas de su camiseta y se lanzó hacia las chicas para adelantarse en la fila.

\- ¡Oye, no empujes!

\- ¡No te metas en la fila!

\- ¡Cállate mísera arrastrada! – Kurashiki comenzó a darse de golpes con algunas que no la dejaban pasar.

\- K-Kurashiki-Senpai es sorprendente – en eso, una chica tropezó con Akane mandándola al piso.

\- ¡Oye, no estorbes!

\- L-Lo siento.

\- ¡La próxima vez no estorbes en el camino, enana!

\- ¿Cómo? – la castaña miró fijamente a la chica que le dijo eso - ¿me llamaste enana?

\- Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Ninguno, solo este – en un acto que sorprendió a más de alguno, Akane se acercó a la chica y le propinó un golpe efectivo en el estómago que mandó a esa chica al suelo revolcándose del dolor – nadie me llama enana.

\- E-Este…

\- ¿Me escuchaste estúpida? Nadie me llama enana – dijo Ukita con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera del miedo.

Luego, varias chicas, amigas de la golpeada, se lanzarían contra Akane y esta lucharía contra todas ellas. Mientras Kurashiki se aferraba a las últimas cajas de chocolates, en otro lado, estaban las faltantes chicas.

Yoshimi y Tsukumo iban caminando viendo varios puestos de chocolates para decidir cuál le podría gustar a Aoi.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor Kana? – preguntó la peli mostaza.

\- No lo sé, realmente todos son buenos y es difícil escoger alguno.

\- Aoi dijo que importaba cual le gustara, al fin y al cabo, le gustan cualquiera.

\- Los chocolates deben ser especiales, pero conociendo a Aoi, sería algo difícil.

\- Sí, tienes razón – en eso, Yoshimi fijaría su mirada en algo - ¿Qué te parecen esos?

\- ¿Cuáles? – la peli negra miró donde la peli mostaza señalaba y efectivamente notó esos chocolates – vaya, son perfectos.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? A Aoi le encantarán, te lo aseguro.

\- Comprémoslos – ambas chicas ingresaron al local a comprar los chocolates.

Mientras que con las pretendientes de Tsubasa…

\- ¡Llegaré primero! – gritó Shinonome mientras tomaba la delantera.

\- ¡No llegarás primero Shinonome-san! – se escuchó la voz de Tomoe detrás de ella.

\- ¡Ni crean que ganarán! – dijo Nakano alcanzando a las dos.

\- ¿Y Suzuki?

\- No importa, al fin y al cabo, yo resultaré ganadora – dijo Shinonome acelerando más el paso.

\- Ni creas que ganarás Shinonome-san, Tsubasa merece a alguien como yo – dijo la peli negra.

\- Mis investigaciones demuestran que las periodistas son mejores parejas para los beisbolistas – habló Nakano.

\- Más falso que su puta madre.

\- ¡Miren!

Lo que dijo Kawakita hizo que Ryo y Nakano mirarán al frente y notaron como Waka bajaba de un autobús justo enfrente de la tienda de béisbol.

\- ¡Tomar un bus es mucho más rápido! – dijo la peli azul de cabello corto.

\- ¡De ninguna manera entrarás Suzuki! – gritó Shinonome llegando al lugar.

\- ¡La que le regalará los chocolates a Arihara…!

\- ¡… seré nada más que yo!

Las 4 chicas cayeron en una sola bola que fue a dar al interior de la tienda. Entonces, el dueño salió y notó como las chicas estaban enredadas con espirales en sus ojos.

\- ¿Ustedes no son… las amigas de Arihara-san?

\- ¡Deme los chocolates en forma de béisbol! – dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que vienen por los chocolates? – las 4 asintieron – tienes suerte, ya solo me quedaba una caja.

\- ¡Véndamela a mí! – dijeron todas.

\- Bueno, no sé a quién escoger para dársela – dijo el señor – además, deberán pagar el precio.

\- ¿Y cuánto cuesta la caja?

\- Cuesta 12000 yenes.

\- ¿Eh? – a más de alguna se le habrá caído la cara al escuchar el precio - ¿12000 yenes?

\- Sí, es que son traídos desde Estados Unidos y son del chocolate base de muchos pasteles reales de la presidencia de ese país.

Las 4 chicas no hallaban que hacer, hasta que…

\- ¡Reunión! – Shinonome llamó a cada una de las chicas a hacer un circulo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Cuánto dinero traen? Yo solo traigo 3000 yenes.

\- Yo también.

\- Y yo.

\- Igualmente.

\- Ni modo – la de cabello largo suspiró – tendremos que comprar entre las 4 la caja.

\- Dejemos a un lado la disputa y démosela juntas.

\- No hay de otra Kawakita – Shinonome tomó el dinero de las otras tres y al juntar el suyo, se lo dio al señor – la llevamos.

\- Bien – el hombre tomó el dinero y les dio la caja – que pasen Feliz Día de San Valentín.

\- Gracias.

.

Al día siguiente…

Tsubasa llegó a Satogahama y cuando abrió su casillero, cayó una cascada de cartas de amor y algunas cajas de chocolates.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

\- Vaya Arihara-san, eres popular – dijo Honjou.

\- ¿E-En serio lo cree Honjou-Senpai?

\- Bueno, eres la capitana del club de béisbol, es más que obvio que ganarías fans.

\- Jeje, espero que sí.

Mientras Tsubasa acomodaba todas esas cartas, sus pretendientes se le acercaron.

\- ¡T-Tsubasa!

\- ¿Eh? – Tsubasa levantó la mirada y solo miró a Tomoe junto a Nakano, Waka y Shinonome - ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- E-Este… de parte de todas nosotras, queríamos darte algo.

\- ¿Qué es Tomocchi?

\- Arihara-san, como sabes que hoy es día de San Valentín…

\- …entonces todas nosotras decidimos comprarte algo que te encantará.

\- ¿Así?

\- S-Sí, toma – Waka le extendió la caja de chocolates a la castaña quien abrió grande sus ojos.

\- E-Estos son…

\- S-Sí, los chocolates en forma de pelotas y bates que dijiste que te gustarían.

\- Vaya – la capitana tomó el paquete – gracias.

\- Nos alegra que te gustaran.

\- Con esto ya serían dos paquetes los que tengo.

\- ¿Eh? – eso cayó duro a más de alguna - ¿t-tienes otro paquete?

\- Sí, ayer el maestro me dio una caja, me la guardó ya que soy cliente habitual. Fue un buen regalo de San Valentín.

Las caras de las 4 se tornaron blancas al saber de eso.

.

En el receso y muchos chocolates después…

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Nozaki - ¡son los chocolates de vainilla con relleno de fresa!

\- Sí, Ukita-san y yo los conseguimos muy duramente – dijo Kurashiki mientras en el rostro de ella y el de Akane se mostraban varias banditas, producto de las peleas que tuvieron.

\- ¡Gracias! – Nozaki abrazó a sus dos amigas quienes felices del mundo regresaron el abrazo.

\- ¡Es genial, Yoshimi, Tsukumo! – Aoi exclamó viendo los chocolates que sus dos amigas le dieron.

\- Genial ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Kana y yo los vimos en una tienda de mascotas que estaban vendiendo chocolates en forma de caras de gatos.

\- ¿Qué te parece Aoi? - dijo la peli negra.

\- ¡Me encantan! – al igual que la rubia, la peli lila les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus dos amigas.

\- Bueno, como estamos todas aquí, quiero darles algo – dijo la capitana sacando una caja con chocolates dentro – esto es para ustedes por el Día del amor y la amistad.

\- ¿A-Arihara?

\- Los hice con mucho esfuerzo – al decir eso, la cara de las chicas se tornaron azules – chicas, esta vez no las hice tan mal.

\- N-No estoy segura Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe quien no se atrevía a tomar los chocolates de su mejor amiga.

\- Tomocchi, esta vez los hice con mucho esfuerzo para ustedes.

\- E-Este… - las chicas se miraron entre sí para ver si accedían o no a comerlos, pero las pretendientes de Tsubasa no pudieron resistir esa cara deprimida y accedieron.

Waka, Ryo, Tomoe y Nakano tomaron uno de los chocolates de la caja de Tsubasa y las 4 comieron el chocolate.

Unos segundos de silencio hasta que alguien hablara.

\- ¿Q-Que tal me quedaron?

\- … - Tomoe terminó de comerlos mientras su cara tenía un semblante misterioso, hasta que habló – están buenos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kawakita tiene razón, están muy buenos – dijo Shinonome impresionada.

\- ¿Acaso es tan malo el chocolate que les afectó la razón? – dijo Kurashiki para desconcierto de Tsubasa.

\- No, en serio Kurashiki-Senpai, está bueno – ahora fue Nakano quien fue asentida por Waka.

\- No les creo – la peli roja tomó uno de los chocolates de Arihara y lo probó - … no mentían.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Arihara-san, ¿realmente los hiciste?

\- Sí, estuve toda la noche haciéndolos.

\- Vaya, pues no mentían.

Todas las chicas probaron los chocolates de la capitana y efectivamente comprobaron que Tsubasa había hecho unos chocolates muy buenos, es más, parecían hechos por una deidad.

\- ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!

.

Mientras que detrás de la Preparatoria…

Se hallaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro de nombre Yui Arihara, la cual se hallaba con una cajita detrás de sus manos y, además, se hallaba con un chico.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste Arihara-san?

\- E-Este… sabes que hemos sido compañeros desde último año de secundaria Maeda-kun.

\- Sí, pero… ¿eso qué?

\- P-Pues… - la hermana de Tsubasa le extendió la caja de chocolates - ¡e-estos son para ti!

\- ¿A-Arihara-san? – el joven miró a la chica quien seguía en modo reverencia – t-tú estás…

\- H-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer estos chocolates, por favor, acéptalos.

\- E-Está bien.

\- P-Por cierto – la joven Arihara hablaba sin levantar la cabeza – t-te quería preguntar… si no te molesta… si tu… ¿quisieras… salir conmigo?

Yui Arihara no obtuvo respuesta y eso la preocupó, y cuando levantó la mirada solo miró al joven quien tenía la mirada baja.

\- ¿M-Maeda-kun?

En eso, el joven comenzó a vomitar colores mientras sus ojos se tornaron blancos mientras cantaba Pumped up Kicks.

\- ¡¿M-Maeda-kun?! ¡Resiste! – decía la hermana de Tsubasa - ¡¿Qué hice mal?! Se supone que los chocolates me salieron bien. ¡Nunca tendré novio así!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Bueno, hasta aquí el especial de San Valentín._

_Quiero decir que este especial no es canon, solo es un especial._

_Este viernes, Rin, Redentor, si tuvieran a Kurashiki y Tsukumo enfrente, ¿Cómo se les declararían?_

_Yo si tuviera a Shinonome o a Nakano creo que iría con una caja de chocolates a declararme. Lo típico que hacemos aquí en Honduras XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Mamasei Mamasei Mamakusa!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Con el especial de San Valentín estuvo grande. Ya sabía que ibas a decir que algo andaba mal con los chocolates de Tsubasa. Pobre Yui, nunca conseguirá novio. Qué bonito lo de la declaración, los pétalos de Sakura le dan un toque de romanticismo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Dicen que las más calmadas son las más peligrosas, eso para Akane. Yui quedará soltera, el chico se le murió. Te creo que te le declares a Tsukumo de esa manera. Serás el más macho de todos los machos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas no mejoraron para nada entre Tsubasa y Tomoe.

Tomoe seguía excluida de Tsubasa desde que Jinguji confesó sus sentimientos por la peli negra, cosa que ha hecho dudar mucho a la joven Kawakita.

Tsubasa había estado buscando la forma en como animar a Tomoe y acercarse a ella, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía.

Pero no solo Tsubasa pasaría por tremendo problema, podemos decir que dos personas pasarían por el mismo embrollo por el que estaba pasando la capitana.

Esta vez, el turno le tocaría a Yuuki Nozaki.

La rubia, como se sabía, estaba con dos pretendientes algo inusuales como lo eran la pequeña Akane Ukita y la Senpai Maiko Kurashiki.

Nozaki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Tsubasa, por lo que lo pensó al inicio de cómo eran las cosas, pero con el tiempo de ver como su amiga castaña sufría por no estar con su mejor amiga, se dio cuenta de una cosa:

¿De quién estaba enamorada ella realmente?

Estos últimos meses había estado pasándola un poco mal por los acosos constantes de sus dos pretendientes.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que pasarla así, era algo frustrante.

¿Realmente así sería durante todo el resto del año?

Decidir sus sentimientos realmente era difícil.

La rubia iba pensando un poco sobre su situación, cuando se topó con alguien.

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – dijo la rubia sobándose un poco la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Nozaki-san – dijo una peli roja frente a ella.

\- ¿K-Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- La misma – dijo la peli roja sonriendo – oye, ¿estás libre?

\- S-Sí – Nozaki soltó sin querer esa afirmación, ya que sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas, realmente quería pasar sola el rato.

\- Bueno – la peli roja buscó unas cosas en su mochila y sacó lo que parecían ser unas entradas.

\- ¿Qué son esas entradas?

\- P-Pues… - las mejillas de la peli roja se tornaron un poco rojas – m-me preguntaba si querías ir a ver la película que va a estrenar.

\- ¿Qué película es?

\- P-Pues… es…

\- Nozaki-san – una nueva voz se acercó al dúo.

\- ¿Ukita-san?

\- Nozaki-san… - la castaña miró a la peli roja - ¿Qué haces aquí Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- Lo mismo te podría decir Ukita-san.

Nozaki se puso nerviosa ya que conocía ese ambiente y más cuando pudo jurar que detrás de sus amigas, se formaron dos animales.

Detrás de Kurashiki, salió un dragón rojo y detrás de Akane salió un tigre y ambas se miraban competitivamente.

-E-Este…

\- Nozaki-san – llamó Akane – tengo boletos para la nueva película de Titanic que saldrá en 4D.

\- ¿Titanic en 4D?

.

**N/A. ¡Sigo con la fiebre titánica! Espero no les moleste.**

.

\- ¡S-Sí! Dicen que dan un descuento en la comida si van en pareja – dijo la pequeña castaña.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- ¡Córtale mi chava! – dijo Maiko haciéndola de la Súper Portera – Ukita-san, me alegraría mucho que no interrumpieras el momento que estábamos teniendo Nozaki-san y yo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Akane con voz de presumida – por lo que miré Kurashiki-Senpai, tú y Nozaki-san no estaban tendiendo ningún momento íntimo.

\- Pues no lo tuvimos porque cierta pequeña de cabello café y ojos color mierda vino a interrumpirnos.

\- Mierda, mierda la que tienes en la cabeza por cerebro Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

\- ¡Cálmense las dos! – gritó Nozaki tan fuerte que fue escuchada por algunos de los pasillos, pero para su mala suerte.

\- Nozaki-san, sabes que está prohibido gritar en los pasillos – dijo Shiho acercándose a la rubia.

\- P-Perdón, pero es que…

\- Nozaki-san, acompáñame a la sala de castigos.

\- P-Pero yo…

\- ¡Un momento presidenta! – exclamó Kurashiki – Nozaki-san no tuvo la culpa, si alguien ha de pagar por sus crímenes seré yo.

\- ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- Paren el carrusel – dijo Akane – Presidenta, si alguien ha de pagar la estupidez que provocó que Nozaki-san gritara, esa ha de ser yo.

\- ¿Ukita-san?

\- ¡¿Qué dices Ukita-san?! – reprochó Maiko - ¡yo provoqué esto, yo lo pagaré!

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo la castaña - ¡Nozaki-san será castigada por mi culpa! ¡Yo pagaré ese castigo!

La discusión entre ambas chicas se prolongó por un rato, cosa que desesperó a Shiho un poco. Dejó ir a Nozaki con la advertencia de lo que no lo volviera a hacer. Mientras que Maiko y Akane no se dieron cuenta de que su querida Yuuki se había ido, seguían peleando hasta que Shiho decidió que ya era suficiente.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – exclamó la joven Nomi – Nozaki-san queda libre porque noté como ustedes se pelean como gatos y perros.

\- ¡Ella empezó! – ambas señalaron a la otra.

\- Ya me cansé de esto – un aura azul envolvió el cuerpo de Shiho mientras su cabello se tornó a un azul celeste divino y sus ojos al mismo color - ¡Serán castigadas!

\- Por favor, no – rogaron las dos.

\- ¡Genkidama! – gritó Shiho lanzándoles una gigantesca bola de energía a ambas chicas.

.

Horas después…

Nozaki fue al final a ver la película Titanic, la cual se estrenaba en 4D, cosa única en el mundo ya que, si de por si la película era muy famosa, que se estrenara en alta calidad era un logro todavía mayor.

Aunque las cosas no serían tan fáciles para la rubia. Kurashiki y Ukita fueron con ella al estreno, Nozaki no se pudo decidir por alguna, y al final, terminó yendo con las dos.

La fila para los boletos era algo larga, pero como ya contaban con los boletos, no tuvieron problemas para entrar.

Pero siempre quedó una duda…

-Por cierto, Kurashiki-Senpai, ¿de dónde sacaste los boletos?

\- E-Este… - la peli roja desvió un poco la mirada.

.

En un callejón…

\- ¡May! – gritó una chica llegando al auxilio de su compañera, la cual estaba amarrada y amordaza.

\- Mari, gracias al cielo que estás aquí.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Una chica parecida a Mea Kurosaki me ató aquí y me quitó los boletos para ver Titanic.

.

-… este, los conseguí por internet.

\- E-Está bien – Nozaki no estaba muy convencida de esto - ¿y tú Ukita-san?

\- Pues…

.

En un barrio de mala muerte…

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó maestro?! – dijeron algunos delincuentes mirando a su jefe desmayado ya recuperándose.

\- Una maldita cría… me quitó los boletos para una función a la que iríamos yo y mi novia.

\- ¿Una cría dice jefe?

\- Sí, esa maldita se convirtió en una especie de tigre y me domó.

.

-… i-igual que Kurashiki-Senpai, los hallé en internet.

\- B-Bien.

\- Vamos.

En la sala del cine…

Llegaron al lugar y estaba algo lleno, de hecho, no cabía una sola alma más en el lugar.

\- ¡Es increíble! – dijo Nozaki – mucha gente vino al cine.

\- Bueno, es el reestreno de la película en 4D, obvio que mucha gente quisiera ver eso.

\- Bueno, solo deberíamos ir a ver.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están nuestros asientos?

\- Pues… - Kurashiki revisó las entradas y notó los asientos – bueno, creo que nos toca en el lugar de atrás.

\- ¿Atrás?

\- Sí – Maiko señaló los únicos asientos que estaban libres, los cuales estaban en la última fila de atrás.

\- Vaya, nos tocó el mejor asiento.

\- ¿Ver la película desde el fondo?

\- Es mejor, ya que así podrías ver toda la pantalla, no es como estar en la primera fila.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

El trio fueron a sus respectivos asientos y luego de unos minutos la película comenzó a proyectarse. Titanic se proyectó en la pantalla y muchas parejas estaban mirando con expectativa el filme.

Los asientos contaban con lentes HD para ver mejor el filme.

Las primeras escenas eran bastante aburridas ya que solo era la historia de Jack y Rose en la que apenas se van conociendo.

Kurashiki y Nozaki comían de sus palomitas mientras Akane se atoraba de pretscels, palomitas y refrescos mientras miraba el filme.

La parte del choque con el iceberg fue muy emocionante ya que los efectos visuales fueron muy realistas, incluso se mostró como el Titanic se miró con el choque con el tempano de hielo.

\- ¡Ay no! – gritó Akane al igual que muchas personas.

\- Ukita-san, cálmate.

\- Lo siento Nozaki, pero es que la escena me sobresaltó.

\- Bueno, eso sí te digo que fue realmente impactante.

Las siguientes escenas en las que Jack es llevado preso injustamente fue muy dicha por varios en la sala.

De ahí, las partes del hundimiento del barco llenaba de angustia a más de alguno ya que se mostraba el miedo y pavor de los pasajeros al ver como el barco al que muchos llamaban insumergible, se estaba hundiendo.

Más la escena del partimiento del barco en dos.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Nozaki junto con Kurashiki y Akane al ver como el barco se partía a la mitad y cayendo sobre las personas que estaban debajo del buque.

\- P-Pobres personas.

Luego siguió la parte del hundimiento en el que el barco finalmente se sumerge junto con Jack y Rose.

Más adelante pasó la escena en la que Jack muere de hipotermia y la sala del cine se llenó de llantos por la muerte de Jack.

_\- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Ahí hay un bote! ¡Despierta Jack! – _decía Rose en la pantalla tratando de reanimar a su amado Jack.

\- ¡No te mueras Jack! – gritó la peli roja.

\- ¡Jack, te amamos! – gritaron varias chicas en la sala.

\- ¡Jack, vuelve! – dijo la castaña.

Pasó la parte final en la que Rose anciana muere (o al menos eso interpreté en la película) y su alma va al fondo del Atlántico y se reencuentra con Jack en el Titanic.

La escena finaliza con el beso de ambos mientras los demás tripulantes aplauden la escena. Esto generó varios aplausos y llantos en la sala, pero cuando sonó la canción final, todo el mundo cantó a un solo coro.

Pero nuestras tres beisbolistas, no fue la excepción y desde un momento antes, habían unido sus manos y solo se miraban frente a frente mientras que el ambiente era adornado con el tema final de la película, _My Heart will go on._

Primero Kurashiki comenzó a cantar mirando a Nozaki…

.

_Every Night in my dreams_

_I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_._

_Far, across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Yuuki miró esto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con cada nota cantada por su Senpai peli roja. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte y Nozaki notó como Ukita para atraer la atención de la rubia, comenzó a cantar la segunda parte de la canción.

_._

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go till we're gone._

_._

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold you _

_in my life we'll always go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Mientras la parte musical sonaba, Nozaki sintió el agarre fuerte de las manos de Kurashiki y Akane y ambas le dieron un beso en la palma de sus manos. Las mejillas de la rubia subieron de tono a un rojo muy fuerte al ver este gesto tan bello.

Yuuki estaba muy avergonzada por esto, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Las tres chicas notaron que la siguiente parte de la canción estaba por seguir, así que, aunque el público estaba cantando también, para ellas tres, ese montón de personas no existía, solo ellas.

Incluso pensaban que estaban en el Titanic y ambas cantaron a todo pulmón la parte final de la canción.

.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart._

_And my heart will go on _

_And on!_

.

Finalmente, todo había terminado y todo el mundo aplaudió fuerte la escena.

Nozaki salió tomada de la mano con Akane y Kurashiki, aunque después de un rato, ambas fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Llegando a su casa, la rubia solo se desplomó en su cama.

\- ¡Que voy a hacer! – dijo cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada – no sé qué hacer, Kurashiki-Senpai y Ukita-san… ¡no puedo decidirme!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Pobre Nozaki, la tiene difícil._

_Chicos, tengo algunos avisos que dar._

_._

_**AVISO #1. **__Aunque no hay fecha de estreno aun, habrá nuevo fic de Hachinai. Lo que haré será una especie de fic especial, más o menos como el tuyo Redentor, como el de Talento o Ferox. Solo que será algo diferente. Por si lo necesito, quisiera que en el momento en que no pudiera hacer OC's, quisiera que me pudieras prestar tus OC's, esto en caso de que no pudiera crear OC's. _

_**AVISO #2. **__El sábado 22 de febrero subiré el especial de cumpleaños de Asada. Espérenlo._

_**AVISO #3. **__Tendrá que ver con el primer aviso, pero ni modo lo diré. Redentor, sabes que tengo un fic de Titanic de Love Live, pero se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic de Hachinai sobre el Titanic. Tal vez más adelante._

_._

_¿Qué opinan de esto chicos? Denme su opinión._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Nozaki la tiene difícil, realmente está igual que Tsubasa. Eso sí, el elegir a solo una será difícil, más por la otra como sufrirá. Más fics, más diversión XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Gracias por el permiso de tus OC's, prometo que no sufrirán… mucho XD. Realmente todos mis fics están pasando la etapa del Titanic, no sé por qué. Qué más da, al final veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Tsubasa la estaba pasando mal debido a la decisión de Tomoe de evitarla a toda costa debido a la confesión de Jinguji, más el hecho de que la propia Jinguji le recriminó de indecisa ya que Tomoe le estaba demostrando que la amaba y esta, seguía en indecisión sobre quien elegir.

Nozaki pasaba por lo mismo, más sabiendo que tanto Kurashiki como Akane le atraían, más la cita para ver Titanic la dejaba más confundida sobre quien debía escoger.

Pero quitando todo, no solo ellas pasaban esta etapa.

Ya sabiendo que la tercera en esta discordia de parejas era Aoi Asada, realmente se suponía que pasaba.

La peli lila tenía a sus dos inseparables pretendientes, Kana Tsukumo y Yoshimi Iwaki, las cuales batallaban día a día por ver quién era mejor opción para Asada.

Pero bien dicen que tanto va el agua al cántaro hasta que se rompe.

Ese día, tocaba el clásico mundial entre Barcelona y Real Madrid, sí, de futbol.

Puede que las chicas fueran beisbolistas, pero incluso ellas no se quedaban atrás cuando se trataba de un mítico partido como el clásico mundial, como era llamado.

Tsukumo invitó a ambas chicas a ver el partido a su casa, aunque, ella solo planeaba invitar a Aoi, pero Iwaki no iba a permitir que ella y Aoi quedaran solas, así que se le pegó a la peli lila y Tsukumo no tuvo más opción que invitarla también.

La residencia Tsukumo era bastante acogedora, más por el simple hecho de tener un plasma grande en la sala, incluso conectado a parlantes.

\- ¡Q-Que grande es tu casa Kana! – dijo Iwaki con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Tsukumo, no sabía que vivías en tan linda casa.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ver el juego, realmente debe ser bueno en una televisión como esta.

\- ¿Veremos el partido en HD o ultra HD?

\- ¡¿Tienes ultra HD?!

\- Sí.

\- La ultra HD.

\- Bien.

Pasados unos minutos, el trio estaba viendo el juego muy cómodas, aunque como siempre, las cosas se ponían calientes.

Cada una tenía su equipo, aunque Aoi no le iba a ninguno ya que no quería que se generara un pleito entre Kana y Yoshimi.

Pero no solo ellas, también los padres de Tsukumo llegaron y un solo rollo se armó.

\- ¡Vamos Barca! – dijo Yoshimi y el padre de Tsukumo de nombre Yuuto.

\- El Real Madrid ganará – dijo la madre de Tsukumo de nombre Nana junto con su hija.

\- E-Este…

\- Aoi, ¿verdad que apoyas al Barca? – dijo Yoshimi.

\- Aoi, tu apoyas al Madrid ¿verdad?

\- V-Voy con el que gane.

\- Bien – Yoshimi y Tsukumo se miraron con rivalidad, este partido no solo iba por la gran rivalidad de los equipos, sino que esta vez iba con la determinación de ver que equipo era merecedor de Aoi, y, por lo tanto, que chica era mejor para ella.

\- Alisten las nalgas barcelonistas, que ya llegó el tata suyo, o sea Real Madrid.

\- Shh – calló Yoshimi – silencio, Barcelona de Corazón.

\- Creo que ya comenzará el partido.

\- Bien.

.

**Minuto 12.**

_Se prepara el Barcelona para tirar, se la pasan al volante izquierdo y manda el centro._

\- ¡Pégale! – gritó Yuuto con Yoshimi.

\- ¡Ahí la tiene! – gritó la peli mostaza – dispara.

\- Tápala, tápala – decía Nana junto con Tsukumo la cual trataba de mostrar nerviosismo, pero esta vez la emoción le ganó.

\- ¡Tira el riflazo!

_El jugador del Barcelona lleva el esférico cerca de la portería y dispara… fuera. La desvió el arquero y va al tiro de esquina._

\- ¡Buena atrapada! – dijo Nana mirando la jugada.

\- Que bueno que la sacó – dijo Tsukumo aliviada.

\- Tuvieron suerte – dijo Yoshimi – la próxima vez será diferente Kana.

\- Tu también querida, alisten que el próximo tiro que hagamos, será gol.

\- Eso será para cuando los cerdos vuelen.

\- Un poquito más y golazo – dijo Yoshimi.

\- Golazo histórico le iba a salir.

.

**Minuto 20.**

_El Real Madrid va al ataque, desvía la pelota Excrementor, la lleva por la banda derecha y va para lanzarla… pero que increíble, la defensa le quita la pelota al último minuto._

-No puede ser, otra jugada más y hubiera sido un golazo – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No te preocupes, una jugada más y es golazo hija.

.

**Minuto 27.**

_Barcelona llevaba la pelota muy bien, la recupera con Paquetovish, la lleva corriendo, va directo a portería, pero… ¡Que barrida tan criminal!_

\- ¡¿Y eso?!

\- ¡Esa jugada es criminal!

\- ¿Por qué se tira si no hay nada?

\- ¿Y en qué momento lo toca?

\- ¿Se murió?

\- Ni siquiera lo toca – dijo Nana – no miran el gran piscinazo que se está echando.

\- Al balón le iba – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿Cómo van a dar 10 vueltas en la cancha? – dijo la madre de Kana junto con su hija.

\- ¿Qué no ven la gran mal intención? – dijo Yuuto.

\- Miren la repetición – dijo Nana.

\- Solo en vacaciones se la pasan estos del Barcelona.

_Este jugador se está pasando de verga._

-Ya pues, sigan reaccionando así que van a perder al final.

.

**Minuto 36.**

_Se vendrá tiro libre a favor del Barcelona._

Mientras tanto, en una cantina cerca de la residencia Tsukumo, había varios borrachos quienes miraban el partido como si nada… sí, como si nada les importara ya que ellos iban con su respectivo equipo, todos en el bar iban con el equipo de sus amores.

\- ¡Esos tipos con una cuba en la mano deberían de andar! – dijo uno de ellos con la camiseta del Barcelona.

\- Igual que la que cargas tú en el lomo.

\- Callase maldito borracho ardido, no digas nada que de un basurero saliste.

\- ¿Crees que con el juez de línea en frente y aun así pita que es tiro libre? – dijo el borracho de camiseta madridista.

\- ¿Cómo no maje? ¿Estás choco o qué? Mira la repetición, hasta de la camisa se lo lleva – dijo otro borracho barcelonista - ¡Si quieres llévatelo para la casa compadre!

\- Puta, no seas dramático – dijo otro borracho con camisa del Real Madrid – ese maje me lo encuentro en la calle y le pongo la mano en el hombro y comienza a tirarse al piso a rodar como lesionado. Gran patas aguadas.

_Se prepara la pulga para tirar y se pone la barrera del Real Madrid…_

\- ¡Vamos Barca! – gritaban Yoshimi y Yuuto.

.

En la cantina…

\- ¡Que apesta a mierda! – decían los barcelonistas.

.

De vuelta…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Gol! ¡Gol! ¡Gol! – rezaban Yuuto y Yoshimi mientras Kana y su madre se tomaban de las manos, incluso en una escena medio cómica, la madre de Tsukumo tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, al parecer la tensión era mucha para ella.

_¡Se viene el tiro!_

Todos quedaron viendo la jugada con un nudo en la garganta.

_Se empiezan a aruñar y agarrar del pelo, el volante del Barcelona la tiene, no haya que hacer con ella, suéltala Ericksen, vamos, dispárala, manda la pelota a cabecearla y… ¡la falló!_

\- ¡No! – gritaron ambos barcelonistas.

\- ¡Nos salvamos hija! – gritó Nana tirándose al sillón.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Era nuestro gol! – exclamó Yoshimi.

.

**Minuto 45+3**

_Ha finalizado el primer tiempo y los equipos van 0-0 en el marcador._

En la casa de los Tsukumo, las cosas iban más o menos buenas, la rivalidad no dejaba a Kana y Yoshimi bien que digamos.

Incluso la peli negra aprovechó que estuvieran solas mientras Yoshimi estaba en el baño.

\- ¿T-Tsukumo?

\- Aoi, sabes que no podré contenerme – dijo la peli negra mientras estaban en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Kana aprovechó para besarla en el cuello provocando una extraña sensación en la peli lila.

\- T-Tsukumo – gimió la peli lila mientras sentía los calientes y húmedos labios de la peli negra rozar su piel, realmente Kana ardía, y no de fiebre, perfectamente.

\- Te quiero Aoi – dijo la peli negra mientras besaba con más intensidad el cuello de la peli lila.

\- N-No podemos…

\- ¿Qué tal esto? – dijo Kana mientras con sus manos acariciaba los senos de la chica por encima de su ropa.

\- S-Sí haces eso… yo…

\- Vamos, dime… ¿Qué harás?

\- S-Soy muy sensible en… ah… esa zona.

\- Ya quiero verlo – dijo Kana en tono pervertido, es cierto que el rostro no mostraba facción alguna, pero su voz… transmitía ese mensaje.

\- S-Sí Yoshimi nos encuentra…

\- ¡Ya comenzará el segundo tiempo! – exclamó el padre de la peli negra haciéndose que Kana se despegara de Aoi.

\- Continuaremos esto más tarde una vez que termine el juego, más si gana el Madrid.

\- E-Este… - Aoi quedó con la cara totalmente roja, pero no era nada cuando llegó Yoshimi detrás de ella.

\- Aoi, veo que estuviste con Kana.

\- E-Este… no es lo que crees.

\- Ya lo sé – la peli mostaza se arrodilló – realmente es difícil para ti decidir ¿no?

\- E-Este… ah – eso último fue un gemido de parte de Aoi quien sintió la húmeda lengua de Yoshimi pasar su pierna o, mejor dicho, su muslo.

\- ¿Qué tal se siente?

\- Y-Yoshimi…

\- No te preocupes, si gana el Barca, te haré más – dijo la chica de cabello mostaza acercándose un poco a la entrepierna de Aoi.

\- P-Para…

\- Bien -Yoshimi se levantó – recuérdalo Aoi, si gana el Barcelona, te lo haré hasta el final.

\- B-Bien.

Las chicas volvieron al partido, mientras que Aoi rogaba que no ganara nadie.

.

**Minuto 54.**

_El encuentro ha estado un poco movido, realmente las cosas van como se puede. El Real Madrid va al ataque, se la pasan al capitán, este la manda al delantero._

\- ¡Defiendan!

\- ¡Vamos tírenla, la tienen en frente! – gritó Nana mientras su hija contenía la respiración.

\- _Por favor que vaya afuera – _rogaba Aoi por dentro.

\- ¡No le pegues! – dijo Yoshimi.

_Dispara el atacante del Real Madrid y…_

\- ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooool! – gritó Nana mientras que Kana solo hacia una dab.

.

En la cantina…

\- ¡Gol hijos de puta! – gritaban los que le iban al Real Madrid.

.

_¡Y es gol del Real Madrid! ¡Minuto 54, el delantero estrella Daniel Pelaculowski hace un tiro de gracia gracias al pase de su capitán, esto pone al equipo blanco a la delantera!_

_._

**Minuto 62.**

_Esta es una jugada bastante fantasiosa, y este le hace un sombrerito._

_-_ ¡Pida vuelto! – dijo Nana mirando la jugada.

_¡Se la quita la escuadra azulgrana!_

\- ¡Ahí está su vuelto!

_El Barcelona se acerca a rematar. Rematará, rematará y…_

\- ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooool! – gritaron Iwaki y Yuuto a todo pulmón mientras Kana y su madre quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Es en serio? – reclamó la madre de Tsukumo.

.

En la cantina…

\- ¡Gol cerotes! – celebraban los barcelonistas.

\- ¡Ahí está su papi!

.

En México…

\- ¡Celebren hijos de puta, celebren! – decía un chico mirando su televisor, viendo el gol marcado por el club azulgrana.

.

En Honduras…

\- ¡Golazo! ¡Golazo de papi Barca! – decía un chico con una camiseta del Barcelona mientras movía un shuriken de felpa para todos lados.

.

De vuelta…

_-Qué bueno que empataron – _pensó Aoi ya que el empate era mejor que nada.

.

**Minuto 90.**

_Las cosas se ponen buenas, señores, empate a 1. Todo el equipo va al frente a pelear, cae jugador en el área…_

\- ¡Penal! – gritaron todos a excepción de Aoi quien ya no le estaba prestando atención al partido.

Luego todo se fue a habladurías entre ellas y no se entendía nada, más para quien era el penal.

En la cantina…

Pasaba algo parecido, solo que los borrachos barcelonistas y madridistas ya se agarraban a los golpes.

\- ¡Queréis saber quién es mejor!

\- ¡Cállate ardido cerote, siempre te he tenido de recoge balones!

\- ¡Ven aquí, te voy a dar verga!

\- ¡Ah, muy valiente! ¡ven pues y nos agarramos a los puros cates!

Las cosas se calentaron mucho en muchos lugares por la decisión del penal.

.

En España…

Dos jóvenes, uno con la camisa del Barcelona y el otro con la de Real Madrid miraban el partido que ya estaba finalizando.

_¡Y finaliza el encuentro más esperado del mundo!_

-Oye Manolo, ha sido partido genial – dijo el barcelonista.

\- Vale que sí, ha sido un gran partidazo.

\- Claro que sí, ha sido un gran desempeño de parte de los dos equipos – dijo - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos echamos unas heladas?

\- Vale, claro que sí – ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron a buscar sus bebidas – oye José Luis, ¿Cómo estarán viviendo el encuentro allá en Japón? De seguro es toda una fiesta.

.

De vuelta…

En la casa de Kana, se veía a ella junto a sus padres y Yoshimi discutir sobre quien había sido mejor equipo, pero parecía que la cosa se estaba calentando ya que la discusión se estaba poniendo algo fea.

Kana y Yoshimi un poco se iban a los golpes, al parecer la fiebre futbolera se le subió a la cabeza.

Aoi aprovechó para escabullirse del lugar, sabía que las cosas se saldrían de control muy pronto.

-De la que me salvé – dijo mientras iba pasando frente a una cantina.

Dentro de ella, se miraba a todos los hombres ahí presentes agarrándose a golpes, sí, a puño limpio.

Lo que puede provocar la fiebre del futbol, al menos esta historia es de béisbol.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y así terminamos el capítulo de esta semana._

_Aoi ya se metió al rollo de la indecisión, pero solo que ella le fue… peor._

_Veremos como las cosas se solucionan en el próximo capítulo._

_Recuerden, ya estamos terminando este fic._

_Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, dejaré un avance del primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic de Hachinai llamado "__**Cinderella Nine: El poder del Cosmos**__" Quiero aclarar que por ahora solo será este capítulo ya que cuando termine este fic, comenzaré a publicarlo semanalmente, pero por ahora, solo disfruten este adelanto._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	15. Chapter 15

**Huele a que se acerca el final.**

**Chicos, sé que ya hice un episodio del clásico español, pero por motivos de que justamente ayer fue el partido, pues ni modo, haré otra reacción al clásico español, pero está vez, con todas las chicas.**

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Pobre Aoi, la llevan a ver el partido para que lo disfrute y se olvidaron de ella, esperemos que las cosas no se hayan ido a los golpes XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__El manoseo nunca falta XD. Barca vs Madrid siempre causa peleas, créeme, a mí me ha pasado y aún tengo la cicatriz XD. ¡Eres de los míos! ¡Visca Barca! ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡El clásico español es el domingo! – dijo Tsubasa mientras estaba con las demás luego del entrenamiento.

\- ¿El clásico?

\- ¿Español?

\- Sí, el Barcelona y el Real Madrid jugarán el partido más importante del mundo.

\- Tsubasa, no pensé que fueras fanática del futbol.

\- Pensé lo mismo que Kawakita-san – dijo Nozaki – pensé que solo estabas interesada en béisbol.

\- E-Este…

\- Eso no es totalmente cierto – dijo Nakano – he investigado un poco y Arihara-san realmente es fanática de algunos clubes de futbol.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero lo más destacable, es que le va al Barcelona.

\- ¿Al Barcelona?

\- Sí, es el mejor equipo del mundo.

\- Eso no es cierto Tsubasa-san – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¿Yuuki-chan?

\- El mejor del mundo es Real Madrid.

\- ¿Real Madrid? – dijo la capitana.

\- Sí, tenemos a Vinicius y a Benzema, delanteros por excelencia.

\- No sabía que eras fanática también Nozaki-san.

\- E-Es que… me gustó Real Madrid cuando estaba Cristiano Ronaldo y desde entonces… me gustó.

\- Vaya, así que tenemos a madridistas y barcelonistas – dijo Iwaki – yo de suerte tengo al equipo de mis amores… o sea, Súper Barcelona.

\- Pues no creo eso – dijo Kana – el Madrid es mejor, tiene mejor estadio y mejor presupuesto.

\- Vamos Kana, no lo dices en serio – dijo la peli mostaza – Barcelona tiene a la mejor delantera del mundo, Messi, Suárez y ahora Griezmann, nada como eso.

\- Vamos, el Real Madrid es mejor que Barcelona – dijo Kawakita.

\- No lo dirás en serio Kawakita – dijo Ryo – Barcelona es mejor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Shinonome-san – dijo Kurashiki – Barcelona tiene más equipo.

\- Madrid tiene más cuadro que el Barcelona – habló Ukita.

\- No lo creo – dijo Nakano – por lo que he investigado, Barcelona tiene mejor porcentaje en jugadas y en goles que el Madrid.

\- Eso no significa nada Nakano-san – dijo Waka – el Madrid tiene mejores posiciones de ataque que el Barca.

\- E-Este… - Asada se hallaba dividida en eso.

\- Aoi.

\- Asada-Senpai.

\- ¿A quién le vas?

\- Y-Yo… - la peli lila sudó un poco – yo le voy al Atlético.

\- ¿Al Atlético?

\- S-Sí.

\- Entonces eres de las nuestras Senpai – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Madrid y el Atlético son de la misma ciudad.

\- ¿En serio?

Unos puntos suspensivos se pusieron encima de las cabezas de las demás.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Kana.

\- No.

\- A ver… ¿de qué ciudad es el Real Madrid? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Pues… de Madrid.

\- ¿Y el Atlético de Madrid?

\- Pues de… - la palabra murió en la boca de la Senpai peli lila mientras pensaba en que era cierto.

\- ¿Captaste?

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, quiera ver si vamos a mi casa a verlo el domingo – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Segura? – dijo Tomoe - ¿y tus padres no dirán nada?

\- Mis padres tienen que ir a una reunión de negocios a Tepezcoelollo, así que estarán lejos ese día.

\- Vaya, que suerte tienes.

\- Y eso que mi papá no quería ir.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Quería ver el partido, pero mi madre dijo que, si no iba, lo iba a dejar estéril de por vida.

\- Tu madre da miedo – dijeron algunas con ciertos escalofríos.

\- Y eso que no la conocen desde hace tiempo – dijo Tomoe.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ver el partido, deberíamos ir a comprar algunas golosinas o algo para disfrutar el juego ¿no lo creen? – propuso Suzuki.

\- Buena idea Waka-san.

\- Eso era obvio Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, ya saben, el domingo en mi casa.

\- Bien.

.

El sábado en la noche…

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también? – dijo Ryo mientras iba con Tsubasa y Tomoe a comprar algunas cosas.

\- V-Vamos Shinonome, no es para tanto.

\- Bueno, si no querías venir… - Kawakita tomó del brazo izquierdo a Tsubasa – puedes volver mientras yo voy sola con Tsubasa.

\- Kawakita – Ryo tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

\- T-Tomocchi, estás muy cerca – dijo la castaña algo nerviosa.

\- No importa Tsubasa, después de todo, no es la primera vez que vamos a comprar juntas – dijo la peli negra.

\- E-Este…

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, no se supone que ya te ibas – dijo Tomoe mirando a la peli azul.

\- No puedo permitirme que Arihara vaya sola a comprar – dijo la peli azul tomando del otro brazo a Tsubasa – así que también la acompañaré.

\- E-Este… Shinonome.

\- Vamos a comprar – Shinonome le dio una sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizarla… la dejó helada del miedo.

Tsubasa solo miraría al cielo y pensaría.

-_ ¿Por qué los dioses me hicieron tan sexy?_

.

El domingo…

Residencia Arihara.

La capitana del club de béisbol se hallaba acomodando las últimas cosas para llevar a cabo el tan ansiado encuentro con sus amigas para ver el cásico español.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo limpiándose la frente – ya tengo las golosinas, los asientos, el partido está en antesala… solo faltan las chicas.

Ding Dong.

\- ¡Yo abro!

Al llegar, miró a las demás ya listas con sus respectivas camisetas.

\- ¡Hola Tsubasa / -san / Arihara / -san!

\- Hola, pasen adelante.

Las demás ingresaron mientras iban a sus respectivos asientos. Los sillones de la sala estaban acomodados con tal de que cada quien estuviera con su respectivo equipo.

\- ¡Vamos Madrid! – dijo Nozaki mientras flameaba una bandera siendo secundada por Aoi, Tsukumo, Waka, Ukita y Kawakita.

\- ¡Visca Barca! – gritó Tsubasa mientras era seguida por Nakano, Shinonome, Yoshimi y Kurashiki.

\- El Madrid ganará este partido sin ningún problema.

\- Ni crea Senpai, Barcelona viene inspirado, ni crean que ganarán.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- Parece que Asada-san se decidió por Real Madrid – dijo Kurashiki viendo a la peli lila con la camiseta del Real Madrid.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme Aoi? – dijo Yoshimi en tono dolido.

\- Lo siento Yoshimi, pero es que al final me ganó la pasión por el Madrid.

\- Cuando me case contigo, te volveré Barcelona.

\- Ya va a comenzar el partido – dijo Waka haciendo que todas se sentaran.

.

Mientras que en México…

\- ¡Rafa, ya va a comenzar! – dijo un joven de cabello castaño.

\- Ya Joan, ya te escuché.

\- Vamos amigo, sabes que el Barcelona va a jugar, no quiero perderme ni un momento.

\- Joan, desde que te conozco, he notado que eres demasiado aficionado al Barca.

\- No importa… oye, ¿y Ramón?

\- Dijo que iba a venir hoy, que el vuelo salió de Honduras hace como 8 horas.

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! – dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés entrando al lugar - ¿ya va a comenzar?

\- Simón, vente.

\- Vamos.

.

_Inició el partido en el deporte más bello del mundo._

\- ¡A no! Eso sí que no – dijo Tsubasa – el deporte más bello del mundo es el béisbol.

\- Coincidimos – dijeron las demás.

\- ¡La lleva Messi! – gritó Yoshimi.

\- ¡Defiendan! – gritó Kawakita – vamos, bárrenseles.

\- ¡Pégale! – gritaron las del Barca.

_Dispara Untiti… la pelota pega en el travesaño._

\- ¡Por la gran puta! – gritó Shinonome - ¡pégale a la red! ¡No al poste!

\- Era más arriba – se burló Aoi.

\- No importa, un disparo más abajo y golazo… asegurado.

.

\- ¿Por qué no se la mandan a Vinicius? – dijo Nozaki – él puede meter el gol.

\- No dejen que le manden la pelota a Vinicius – dijo Nakano.

\- Benzema está libre – dijo Kawakita.

\- ¡Al gato Benzema! – dijo Akane mirando al jugador francés.

\- ¡Defiendan! – dijo Tsubasa mirando como los jugadores merengues se dirigían al arco que defendía Ter Stegen.

\- ¡No quiero ver! – dijo Kurashiki tapándose los ojos.

_Benzema la lleva, se baila a Jordi Alba, pero él recupera el balón y se la juega él solo._

\- ¡Eso Alba! – dijo Nakano celebrando al igual que las demás culés.

\- Madrid no podrá penetrar la defensa del Barcelona, es impenetrable.

\- No dirán eso por mucho tiempo – dijo Waka – por cómo van las cosas, Madrid será el primero en anotar, ya lo verán.

\- Sí, anotarán luego de que el Barcelona anote – dijo Kurashiki.

.

_Termina el primer tiempo, vamos 0-0 en el marcador._

\- ¡Pido baño! – gritó Iwaki yendo a correr rumbo al baño.

\- ¡No es justo Iwaki-Senpai! – dijo Tsubasa – no aguanto.

\- ¿Qué tanto tomaste Tsubasa? – preguntó Tomoe a su mejor amiga.

\- Mucho… es que me agarraron los nervios.

.

_¡Arranca el segundo tiempo!_

\- ¡Hoy si vamos a reventar el Madrid! – dijo Iwaki.

\- Reventada la que le van a dar al Barcelona – dijo Kana – ahora el Madrid viene inspirado.

\- Por favor Kana, ustedes no van con la delantera suficiente para anotarle al Barca.

\- Eso lo veremos.

.

En México…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo una voz femenina llegando a la casa de Rafael.

\- Hasta que llegas Esperanza – dijo Joan – creí que no venias.

\- Perdón, es que unos tíos se metieron en la fila y ya no pudo salir a tiempo de la tienda.

\- No importa – dijo Ramón llegando a la sala.

\- ¿Quién es este chaval?

\- Soy Ramón Maldonado, hondureño y Barcelona de corazón.

\- Un gusto, Esperanza Cortés del Río y Madridista desde pequeña, tío.

\- Dime Esperanza, ¿Qué se siente que el Madrid vaya a perder?

\- Lo mismo que el Barcelona sabiendo que no va a ganar.

.

_Minuto 71._

_La lleva Madrid, se acerca peligrosamente a campo azulgrana._

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ataquen! – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¡Sigan así! – dijo Nozaki – llévenla.

\- ¡Defiendan! – dijo Tsubasa – vamos, batéenla fuerte.

\- Pero no es béisbol Arihara.

\- ¡No importa!

_Ramos se la pasa a Vinicius, Vinicius le pega, rebota en Piqué y…_

\- ¡Goooooooooooooooooool! – gritaron Nozaki y Waka siendo acompañada por las demás madridistas. Kana fue abrazada por Aoi mientras Kawakita y Ukita se abrazaban con fuerza celebrando el gol.

\- … - Tsubasa bajó la mirada mientras Shinonome hacia lo mismo, Nakano desvió la mirada, Kurashiki se levantó enojada mientras salía de la sala y a Iwaki se le fueron los ánimos por los suelos.

.

\- ¡Goool! – gritaba Esperanza mientras celebrara el gol blanco, a diferencia de los tres chicos que estaban con distintas reacciones. Ramón había salido de la sala algo enojado, Rafa quedó helado con las manos extendidas y Joan se cubría el rostro con las manos.

\- ¡Puta Piqué! – gritó Ramón - ¡no te le barras así! ¡Un maldito autogol! ¡Jueguen hijos de puta!

\- Ya cálmate Ramón – dijo Esperanza – deberías ser como Joan que está calma…

\- ¡Defiendan culeros! – gritó el mexicano de cabello castaño - ¡Piqué! ¡Qué forma más mierda de defender! ¡No metas autogol!

\- ¿Así son ellos? – preguntó la chica a Rafael.

\- No – dijo – a veces si se enojan.

\- No sabía que los latinos se ponían tan mal cuando su equipo va perdiendo – en eso, la española miró al mexicano - ¿y tú no estás enojado? Vuestro equipo va perdiendo.

\- N-No, yo estoy bien – aunque Rafael dijera eso, Esperanza notó como el mexicano apretaba una lata hasta dejarla casi vacía y aplastada.

\- B-Bien, te creo.

.

_Minuto 92._

\- ¡Vamos defiendan! – gritó Nozaki.

\- Será el último tiro libre para el Barcelona – dijo Shinonome – se ve que la presión está fuerte, hasta el portero vino.

\- Vamos Ter Stegen – dijo Yoshimi – has como hizo Moisés Muñoz.

\- ¿Y ese quién es?

\- Un portero.

\- ¡Allí van!

_La atrapa el portero Courtois del Real Madrid. Ter Stegen se regresa a la portería, pero esta vez el portero merengue la manda a Mariano, el mediocampista corre hacia la portería azulgrana._

\- ¡Corre Mariano! – gritó Kawakita.

\- ¡Ter Stegen, no me defraudes! – gritó Tsubasa.

\- ¡Piqué, bárretele mijo!

\- ¡Pégale Mariano!

_Mariano llegó frente a frente con Ter Stegen… le pega Mariano y…_

\- ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! – celebraron de nuevo las aficionadas merengues el gol de Mariano, lo que le daba el 2-0 a favor del Madrid.

Tsubasa se cubrió la cara con su camiseta lamentándose de la derrota que ya era oficial, Shinonome solo bajó la mirada, Nakano se tapó la cara con una almohada, Yoshimi se acostó en el suelo maldiciendo el no haber ganado. Mientras Kurashiki salió de la residencia Arihara…

\- ¿A dónde vas Kurashiki-Senpai? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Estoy enojada por este partido, así que iré a encontrar algún borracho y lo golpearé para quitarme este enojo – y sin más, la peli roja salió de la casa.

.

\- ¡Olé! ¡Olé! ¡Ganador! ¡Ganador! – cantaba Esperanza mientras los chicos bajaban la mirada algo molesta.

\- Vamos Esperanza, ya ganaron, deja de burlarte.

\- Claro de no chaval, hay que celebrar la victoria, no la de vuestro equipo, sino el mío.

\- Ya basta – dijo Joan – ganaste, sí, ahora párale o si no…

\- ¿O si no?

\- Te va a tocar.

\- Pues venga chaval, que esta tía está lista para todo – dijo la española en tono seductor.

\- Esperanza, al cuarto, ahora – y sin más, ambos jóvenes fueron a la habitación a… quien sabe.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Ramón? – dijo Rafael.

\- Tomaré una cerveza, quiero quitarme este enojo.

\- Bien, ¿dejaremos solos a Joan y a Esperanza?

\- No quiero escuchar gemidos ni nada por el estilo, vamos a emborracharnos.

\- Bien.

Sin duda, el clásico fue una sola fiesta.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Creo que este es el capítulo más raro que he hecho._

_¡Perdió el Barcelona! ¡Todo por culpa del puto de Piqué!_

_Bueno, ahí lo voy a dejar ya que estoy muy enojado por esta derrota, pero ni modo, la vida sigue._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Casi llegamos el final del juego!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, sí, otra más y contando. Lo de los personajes se me ocurrió al instante y solo pensé que sería genial incluirlos en el juego. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, casi iguales en equipos, en Inglaterra no tengo un equipo establecido, aunque me atrae el City y el Chelsea. Pues sí, Tsubasa en mi opinión en sexy XD. Joan pasará un buen rato con Esperanza, de eso no hay duda LoL ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas entre las tres chicas que tenían a sus distintas pretendientes era un solo enrollo.

En el caso de Tsubasa, las cosas con Tomoe no mejoraron en nada, incluso se habían distanciado desde que Jinguji confesó sus sentimientos hacia la peli negra y eso dejó en una grave encrucijada a Kawakita.

En estos momentos, Tsubasa se encontraba en su habitación pensando en su situación con Tomoe.

\- ¿Por qué me siento así? – dijo la capitana del club de béisbol – Tomocchi, ¿Por qué te has querido acercar a mí?

Esa y miles de preguntas invadían a la pobre Tsubasa que día a día se ponía más triste por su distanciamiento con Tomoe.

En eso, tocaron la puerta de la joven Arihara…

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tsubasa – una chica entró de un solo al cuarto.

\- ¡Misa-nee! ¡No entres así a mi cuarto, podría estar desnuda!

\- Vamos Tsubasa, ni que los tuvieras tan grandes – dijo la hermana de en medio.

\- ¡Misa-nee!

\- Vamos, solo era una broma.

\- Pues que chistosas tus bromas – dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- A lo que iba, he notado que has estado muy mal estos días.

\- Que comes que adivinas.

\- Lo sabía, pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿Te peleaste con Tomoe?

\- N-No fue que nos peleamos, fue más otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- P-Pues… - Tsubasa no estaba muy segura de contarle a su hermana la situación que estaba pasando, pero sabía que de nada le serviría inventar alguna excusa ya que ella sería capaz de saber si mentía.

Tsubasa le contó la verdad, eso sí, omitió las partes en las que Nakano… la metió en el mundo de los adultos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – río Misa haciendo que su hermanita se sonrojara

\- ¡N-No te rías Misa-nee!

\- L-Lo siento Tsubasa, pero es que no puedo creer que estés metida en un problema así – dejaba de reír la Arihara mayor – imaginar que tenías pretendientes, que grande eres Tsubasa.

\- ¿Te estás burlando?

\- No. claro que no, solo estoy diciendo que la tienes difícil.

\- Sí, no sé qué hacer, si elijo a alguien, las demás se enojarán o no me volverán a hablar y no quiero eso.

\- No deberías hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo, estás poniendo los sentimientos de tus amigas antes que los tuyos, sé que a veces eso es lo correcto y es una buena obra, pero algunas veces, lo mejor es ser egoísta y pensar en uno mismo.

\- Misa-nee.

\- Mira por ejemplo esto, Yui-nee tiene un chico que le gusta y para colmo es un amigo de la secundaria.

\- ¿Te refieres a Maeda-kun?

\- Sí, le gusta desde secundaria y mira ahora, está en problemas amorosos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Según lo que me contó, le hizo unos chocolates para el día de san Valentín y resultó que estaban echados a perder, al parecer Yui-nee se mamó con la preparación de esos chocolates.

\- V-Vaya, s-sí que le fue mal a Yui-nee con esos chocolates – dijo Tsubasa desviando la mirada algo nerviosa.

\- Sí – de suerte, Misa no se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué debo hacer Misa-nee?

\- Te lo diré así Tsubasa, solo sigue a tu corazón.

\- ¿Mi corazón?

\- Sí, si las 4 chicas son tus amigas ellas sabrán tu decisión y la respetarán.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Pues claro que la tengo, es el mejor consejo que te daría alguien.

\- Bien, lo seguiré, gracias Misa-nee.

\- De nada – la hermana de Tsubasa se levantó de su cama – por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Si lo van a hacer aquí en la casa, procura hacerlo mientras no estemos, conociendo tus gritos de cuando hay partidos de béisbol, no quiero ni imaginar de cuanto te estén dando.

\- ¡M-Misa-nee! – gritó la Arihara menos con la cara totalmente roja.

Un momento después, llegó la noche y Tsubasa se acostó aun con el pensamiento en la mente.

\- ¿Seguir… mi corazón? – dijo antes de caer dormida y de suerte, le cayó un sueño algo profundo, aunque lo que soñaba… la hizo despertar tiempo después.

.

_-Tsubasa – se escuchó una voz muy conocida para la castaña – Tsubasa._

_\- ¿Quién es? – dijo la chica que estaba algo asustada._

_\- Ven Tsubasa - la voz hablaba en un tono sensual._

_\- ¿Tomocchi?_

_\- Sí – en eso, la figura de la peli negra apareció, pero no iba sola, también aparecieron Waka, Ryo y Nakano._

_\- ¿C-Chicas?_

_\- Tsubasa – Tomoe se empezó a quitar la ropa ante la mirada perdida de Tsubasa._

_\- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo Tomocchi?_

_\- Arihara – ahora fue la voz de Shinonome que empezó a hacer lo mismo que Tomoe, comenzó a quitarse la ropa._

_\- ¿S-Shinonome?_

_\- Tsubasa-san._

_\- ¿W-Waka-san?_

_\- Mírame – dijo la de cabello corto desnudándose también._

_\- ¿Q-Que haces Waka-san?_

_\- Arihara-san._

_\- ¿N-Nakano?_

_\- Apuesto que me quieres ver sin nada de nuevo – la periodista comenzó a hacer lo mismo que las demás y también comenzó a desnudarse._

_\- ¿Q-Que hacen?_

_\- Te amamos – dijeron las 4 sin nada puesto encima._

_\- ¿P-Por qué dicen eso? – Tsubasa comenzó a retroceder, pero de repente topó con una especie de pared invisible._

_\- Sabes que te amamos – dijeron las demás acercándose._

_\- E-Este…_

_\- Tsubasa, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes cuánto te amo – dijo Tomoe mostrando dos buenas razones por las que amaba a Tsubasa._

_\- Alguien como tu es alguien digna de ser mi pareja Arihara – dijo Shinonome con su atlético cuerpo al desnudo._

_\- Una estratega tan bella como tu es alguien de la cual me enamoro – dijo Waka mostrando su desnudez al aire._

_\- No necesitas saber cuánto me gustas Arihara-san, ya te lo he demostrado – Nakano mostrando su cuerpo bello sin nada puesto._

_\- C-Chicas – Tsubasa quería retroceder, más no podía y lo peor, fue cuando su ropa por alguna razón, comenzó a romperse mostrando su cuerpo desnudo._

_\- Vaya, que buen festín tendremos – dijo Tomoe y las demás asintieron para luego acercarse hacia la castaña._

_\- E-Esperen… c-chicas… no se acerquen… - Tsubasa sabía que estaba perdida ya que las demás se acercaron a sus pechos y su zona intima a lamerla y otras cosas… - No… no…_

_._

_-_ ¡No! – gritó la castaña despertándose sobresaltada. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y realmente sentía calor, aun así, eran las 2 de la mañana y hacia algo de frio.

Miró a su alrededor y miró que estaba sola en su cuarto, a oscuras por la hora, pero definitivamente, ese sueño la dejó con mucha incertidumbre.

\- ¿S-Solo fue un sueño? – dijo respirando tranquilamente, pero luego notó en su ropa interior – n-no me digan que… ¿mojé mi ropa interior?

Efectivamente, Tsubasa mojó su ropa interior debido al sueño tan placentero que estaba teniendo.

\- N-No puede ser – dijo algo sonrojada – t-tendré que cambiarme de ropa.

La capitana fue al baño, aunque eran las 2 de la mañana y hacia frio, el cuerpo de Tsubasa no estaba preparado para tanto calor. Pensó que tal vez le iba a dar fiebre ya que el calor no se le iba.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría tocara su cuerpo mientras dejaba que el resto se decidiera.

Se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Misa sobre sus sentimientos, realmente debía decidir rápido sobre a quién elegir. El tener varias personas detrás de ella era algo agobiante para Tsubasa.

Terminó de bañarse, se cambió de ropa interior y se volvió a acostar.

Solo deseó que no volviera a tener un sueño así porque la ropa interior debería lavarla a escondidas, no quería que sus hermanas descubrieran que ella ahora tenía sueños eróticos con sus pretendientes.

Aunque la curiosidad le llegó a la mente cuando pensó en el sueño que tuvo. Ver a Tomoe sin nada puesto fue algo único, normalmente no le había puesto atención al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, pero realmente debía admitir que Tomoe tenía un gran cuerpo.

Normalmente la había visto en traje de baño cuando iban a la playa, pero esta vez, se veía demasiado sexy.

Shinonome no era la excepción. No tenía los pechos como los de Tomoe, pero realmente tenía lo suyo, su cuerpo era atlético, el ser beisbolista por muchos años le dio un cuerpo fornido y bien marcado en el abdomen, por lo que le daba un toque de belleza.

Waka no se quedaba atrás. A pesar de ser baja, también tenía lo suyo, su cuerpo era atlético y realmente era alguien muy bella.

Con Nakano era distinta la cosa, ya la había visto desnuda, más cuando se escabulló en su baño y la… metió al mundo de los adultos. Nakano no se quedaba atrás con su cuerpo, muy bello y esculpido, realmente la periodista tenía lo suyo.

Con la imagen de las 4 chicas sin nada puesto, a su Tsubasa se le salió un poco de la saliva de la boca y por instinto, movió su mano derecha hacia su entrepierna mientras con su mano izquierda la puso en su pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masturbarse pensando en las chicas.

Sus pretendientes eran muy hermosas y fantasear con ellas era algo nuevo para Tsubasa, pero ella estaba haciéndolo, imaginándose eso.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba llegando a su límite, en eso…

\- ¡Achú! - se escuchó un estornudo desde el baño, que quedaba al lado de la habitación de Tsubasa, por lo que paró su actividad y solo se cubrió con la sabana y trató de dormirse, olvidando lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento.

Mientras que en el baño…

\- ¿Me dará un resfriado? – dijo Yui mirando al espejo – solo espero que no sea Coronavirus.

.

Al día siguiente…

La capitana trató de olvidarse del sueño que había tenido en la noche y más sobre su pequeña actividad y esta vez, decidió enfocarse en Tomoe.

Al llegar a clases, trató de buscar a Tomoe en la clase 1-4, pero no tuvo éxito ya que cuando iba a ir, sonó la campana y dio inicio a las clases.

Todo el día pasó muy rápido y debido a que entrarían a exámenes, las actividades de los clubes se suspendían, por lo que para Tsubasa sería algo más fácil.

Ya cuando las clases terminaban, la capitana llegó rápido donde Tomoe, pero esta al verla, no tuvo más opción de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Tomocchi! – dijo Tsubasa al ver como su mejor amiga corría.

\- ¡Déjame Tsubasa! – gritó la peli negra mientras seguía corriendo.

\- No, Tomocchi, ocupamos hablar.

\- ¡No Tsubasa! ¡Esto termina aquí!

\- ¡Ni creas que todo terminará así! – Tsubasa tenía más experiencia en correr, por lo que no le fue difícil alcanzar a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡S-Suéltame Tsubasa!

\- ¡No lo haré! – gritó mientras ambas se dieron cuenta de que corrieron mucho, llegaron al parque que quedaba cerca de Satogahama.

\- P-Por favor Tsubasa, ya no quiero sufrir más – dijo Tomoe queriendo llorar.

\- Yo estoy sufriendo también Tomocchi – dijo la capitana en el mismo estado que su mejor amiga.

\- Tsubasa.

\- Dímelo Tomocchi, ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

\- N-No debes saber eso.

\- ¡Dímelo Tomoe Kawakita!

\- … - eso dejó sorprendida a Tomoe ya que hace muchos años que Tsubasa no la llamaba por su nombre.

\- Por favor Tomocchi, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Fue por la confesión de Jinguji-san?

\- Y-Yo… - la peli negra no se atrevió a ver a su mejor amiga a los ojos, cabe decir que estaban de espaldas, Tsubasa abrazándola por la espalda – realmente no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué hacer?

\- Desde que Jinguji-san se me declaró no supe qué hacer, ella me dio una pequeña esperanza de poder olvidar mis sentimientos por ti.

\- ¿Por qué querías olvidar tus sentimientos por mí?

\- Por miedo – dijo con simplicidad – las demás son mejores que yo. Nakano-san ya te conoce y ya te probó. Shinonome-san es igual a ti, ambas son beisbolistas hechas y derechas y Suzuki-san es estratega al igual que tú. Yo solo soy tu mejor amiga, que no destaca en nada.

\- Tomocchi.

\- ¿De que serviría alguien como yo en tu futuro? – dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos – tú quieres ser beisbolista, yo no puedo estar a tu nivel, no puedo llegar a ser beisbolista profesional como tú, para eso tendrías a Shinonome-san que si puede.

\- Tomocchi.

\- Suzuki-san te ayudaría en jugar mejor con sus estrategias para batear mejor.

\- Tomocchi.

\- Nakano-san es buena investigadora, tiene un futuro prometedor como periodista, alguien con quien los beisbolistas se llevan, además ella podría ayudarte a conocer mejor a los rivales que se enfrenten.

\- Tomocchi.

\- ¡¿Que tengo yo Tsubasa?! – dijo ya llorando - ¡Dímelo Tsubasa Arihara! ¡¿Qué demonios tengo?!

PAF.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de una cachetada.

Misma que fue dada nada más que por Tsubasa.

Tomoe quedó impactada y solo se revisó el lado de la cachetada, la cual fue en su mejilla izquierda.

Pero algo que nunca creyó ver, pasó.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre Tomoe Kawakita?! – dijo Tsubasa en un tono nunca visto por Tomoe, uno de enojo total - ¡Eso de que no seas beisbolista no me importa!

\- T-Tsubasa…

\- ¡No me importa si no eres beisbolista como yo! ¡No me importa si eres estratega! ¡No me importa si eres periodista!

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Tomocchi, no me importa nada de eso! – dijo ya rompiendo en llanto la capitana – No me importa.

\- N-No llores por favor – dijo la peli negra abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga.

\- Tomocchi, ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo tampoco.

\- ¿Fingiendo?

\- Ayer… hablé con Misa-nee y me dijo que tenía que seguir mi corazón.

\- ¿Seguir tu corazón?

\- Sí, si realmente amo a una persona es mejor demostrarle lo que siento.

\- ¿Y-Y elegiste a esa persona?

\- Sí – la capitana miró al cielo – esa persona es la misma que me iba a ver a mis juegos de béisbol, la misma que me apoyó cuando decidí abrir el club de béisbol femenino, la misma persona que perdoné luego de que fuera a entrenar con otra persona, esa persona cuyo cabello es negro y sus ojos verdes como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

\- T-Tsubasa… - Tomoe no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar y más cuando Tsubasa finalmente pronunció…

\- Tomocchi… te amo.

\- Tsubasa – Tomoe se acercó a Tsubasa a abrazarla con fuerza - ¡También te amo Tsubasa!

Las dos estuvieron un largo tiempo en ese abrazo lleno de amor, el cual solo quedarían ellas juntas.

Pero tres personas miraban de largo este espectáculo, pero a lo que se pensaría, estas personas no estaban enojadas ni nada por el estilo, estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Perdimos no es así? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Sí, Kawakita-san nos ganó a Tsubasa-san al final – dijo Waka.

\- Yo quería seguir acostándome con Arihara-san – dijo Nakano para sorpresa de las dos chicas presentes.

\- Pervertida – dijeron ambas para luego soltar una risa.

\- Vámonos, hay que dejarlas solas – dijo Ryo yendo junto a las otras ex pretendientes de Tsubasa.

\- Conozco un buen lugar donde venden un ramen delicioso – dijo Nakano.

\- Bueno, no tengo más que hacer, así que vamos.

.

Volviendo con Tsubasa y Tomoe…

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hoy mis padres no estarán en la noche – dijo la peli negra – así que podemos ir.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- C-Claro que sí – dijo – solo déjame marcarle a Yui-nee y Misa-nee que no iré a casa hoy.

\- Bien.

Ambas chicas se fueron por el resto del camino tomadas de la mano, ya no como mejores amigas… sino como algo más.

.

En la noche…

Eran como las 11 de la noche y en la habitación de Tomoe todo estaba muy calmado, a excepción de dos personas que estaban en la cama.

Ambas jóvenes estaban acostadas y desnudas, señal de que habían hecho algo más que solo besarse.

La castaña estaba dormida con la sabana solo tapándole un poco el estómago, mientras que Tomoe estaba con la sabana apenas tapándole su intimidad mientras que su pecho estaba revelado, pero no le importaba.

La peli negra estaba con su celular y miró el contacto de Sayaka.

Sabía que ya no tenía duda y solo le mandó un mensaje…

.

_Lo siento Jinguji-san, pero no puedo corresponderte. Mi corazón pertenece a Tsubasa y ella es la única persona que yo amo. Lo siento._

.

Y dicho esto, dejó su celular en la mesa de noche y se acostó junto a su amada Tsubasa para pasar su primera de muchas noches juntas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

_._

_._

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_¡Terminó el conflicto de Tsubasa y Tomoe!_

_Debo reconocer que no pensé que este capítulo tomaría este vuelo._

_¿Qué opinan chicos? Yo en lo personal, creo que por lo que se miró en el anime, Tomoe y Tsubasa realmente tenían una conexión muy fuerte y cuando fue la pelea de ambas, parecían más celos que otra cosa._

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Chiva con el Coronavirus!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Al final el amor por Tsubasa quedó con ganadora a Tomoe. Terminó de buena manera todo y de buena forma como tú dices. Veremos que sucede con las demás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Al final todo terminó en la cama XD. Los celos matan, y creo que Tomoe se merecía más a Tsubasa, es que esa pelea que tuvieron por Jinguji, fue más de una pelea de parejas que otra cosa. Así lo miro yo. Jeje, Coronavirus. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Tsubasa logró darle fin a la encrucijada que tenía su corazón sobre qué persona debía elegir para estar con ella.

Al fin y al cabo, su corazón dio en el blanco sobre quien estaba en el lugar que siempre estuvo.

Tomoe Kawakita terminó siendo la ganadora del corazón de Tsubasa y finalmente, ese dilema llegó a su fin.

Sim embargo, faltaban otras dos cosas importantes que hacer ya que se debían resolver estos dos problemones.

Ahora, era el turno del corazón de Yuuki Nozaki.

La rubia estaba pensando en cómo debía decidir la cosa entre sus dos pretendientes directas que estaban luchando por tener su corazón.

Akane Ukita y Maiko Kurashiki compitieron a lo largo de muchos meses por el corazón de la rubia.

La peli roja fue compañera de muchos años atrás de Nozaki, es más, estuvieron en el mismo equipo de softball en la primaria y realmente, fue la persona que la metió al basquetbol.

Aunque la experiencia vivida no fue la mejor para la rubia, realmente las cosas fueron muy agradables, más el haber convivo con ella.

Por el otro lado de la moneda, Akane era otra persona que realmente cautivó el frágil corazón de la rubia.

Admitiéndolo abiertamente, Akane era una chica muy linda, a pesar de su baja estatura, era compensando por un rostro bello y angelical que realmente la deba aspecto de querer abrazarla todo el día y sin soltarla.

Ahora mismo la rubia estaba caminando rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba en una forma de como terminar de nueva vez por toda esta indecisión que la venia matando de hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, escuchó ruido en la cocina y pensó que solo era su mamá.

\- ¡Ya llegué mamá! – dijo la rubia.

\- Bienvenida – dijo una voz, o, mejor dicho, dos voces.

\- ¿Eh? – al ver mejor, Nozaki se dio cuenta de que se trataba la cosa - ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

\- Tu mamá me pidió que viniera a ayudar.

\- A mí también.

\- Ukita-san, Kurashiki-san, no debieron molestarse, de seguro en sus casas deben estar preocupadas…

\- No te preocupes Nozaki-san – dijo la peli roja – mi mamá está con mis abuelos y no quería quedarme sola en casa, así que vine cuando tu madre me llamó.

\- ¿Y tú Ukita-san?

\- Mis padres salieron a una cena hoy, y no quería quedarme sola también, así que vine cuando tu mamá me llamó.

\- ¿Y tú tortuga mascota?

\- No te preocupes, lo alimenté antes de venir, y normalmente se duerme cuando lo alimento.

\- Vaya.

\- No te preocupes por nada Nozaki-san, yo me encargaré de la comida – dijo la peli roja yendo a la cocina.

\- Y yo me encargaré de la limpieza, así que eso déjamelo a mí – dijo la castaña.

\- P-Pero no puedo dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes.

\- Para eso estamos aquí – respondió Kurashiki – para ayudarte a pasar una noche inolvidable.

\- ¿Inolvidable?

\- Sí, queremos que disfrutes de esto – dijo la castaña – así que solo ve a la sala y ve algo de televisión.

\- ¿Seguras?

\- Sí, ve y relájate.

Yuuki no podría pelear con ambas, así que solo decidió hacer lo que le pidieron.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras miraba algunos programas, aunque la mayoría ya estaban terminando, finalmente se puso a ver Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- ¡Vamos Seiya! – dijo Yuuki ya muy metida en el anime - ¡Lanza los meteoros de Pegaso!

\- Veo que eres muy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco – dijo Akane llegando de casualidad.

\- P-Pues sí, los he visto desde que tengo memoria, realmente me gustan mucho cuando pelean contra los Caballeros Dorados.

\- No he visto la serie, pero escuché que es buena.

\- ¡Es buenísima! – dijo la rubia – de hecho, llegué a pensar como sería nuestra vida si estuviéramos dentro de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, digo, todas las de club como Caballeros que luchan con la diosa Athena.

\- L-La imaginación es grande.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – Kurashiki se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido.

\- Estábamos hablando sobre la serie de Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- Vaya – la peli roja miró a la tele - ¿y es buena?

\- ¿Buena? ¡Buenísima!

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, aunque nunca miré anime.

\- ¿Nunca miraste Senpai?

\- Bueno, realmente con los problemas que llevaban teniendo mis padres y más el hecho de que casi no veía televisión por estar estudiando o estando fuera de la casa, fueron factores para que no viera series.

\- Debiste pasarla duro.

\- En parte sí, pero ahora no me preocupo, mis padres tratan de arreglar las cosas, no ha sufrido una gran mejoría, pero por lo menos algo fue algo.

\- Realmente eres alguien de admirar Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- No es para tanto – dijo la peli roja acercándose a la rubia – después de todo, todo lo que necesito está aquí.

\- K-Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, eso no es justo – dijo Akane separando a la peli roja de Nozaki – no debes estar cerca de Nozaki-san si no eres nada más que amiga.

\- Entonces eso no te da derecho – contraatacó la peli roja – si solo eres amiga de Nozaki, no tienes que hacer tan cerca de ella.

\- E-Este… chicas…

\- Veamos quien se merece a Nozaki-san.

\- Me parece bien, que gane la mejor.

\- Bien.

Aunque Kurashiki dijo que se encargaría de la cena, realmente no la había hecho pensando en que se distraería un poco haciendo la comida y Ukita se acercaría mucho a Nozaki.

Así que esta competencia iba en serio.

Akane no era tan buena cocinera como se esperaba, ni mucho menos lo era Kurashiki.

Se puede decir que ambas estaban en un nivel menor al normal.

Ambas en la cocina, estaban cocinando a lo loco, como si de Hell's Kitchen se tratara la cosa.

Nozaki se hallaba en la mesa sentada esperando a que sus amigas trajeran la cena a petición de ellas.

La rubia tendría que hacerla de juez.

\- ¿Y-Y que van a cocinar? – preguntó con algo de nervios la rubia.

\- Es una sorpresa – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas.

\- B-Bien.

Nozaki no preguntó nada más y solo prosiguió a observar la cantidad de comida que ambas hacían. Usaban muchos ingredientes para preparar algo que le gustara a Nozaki.

_Ambas, están compitiendo para hacerme sentir bien y yo, sin embargo…_

Como diría la canción de Los Tigres del Norte, "Mi Sangre Prisionera", Nozaki sintió que el alma le explotaba en mil pedazos. Saber que dos chicas tan buenas y orgullosas como lo eran Akane y Maiko estaban luchando por ella, realmente la hacía preguntar si se merecía a alguna de ellas a su lado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos verdes de la chica, pensando en cómo debía hacer para solucionar de una vez las cosas.

\- ¡Ya está lista! – dijeron ambas pretendientes de la rubia.

Nozaki al escuchar esto, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para no dejar sospecha de querer llorar.

\- ¿Y-Ya terminaron? – dijo.

\- Sí, mira como quedó – dijo la peli roja mostrando su platillo.

\- Y mira el mío – ahora fue la castaña mostrando el suyo.

\- Vaya.

No era broma, los platillos de ambas eran algo exóticos, pero comunes a la vez.

Kurashiki hizo un omelet de arroz con un ramito de orégano en la cima para darle un detalle de belleza.

Akane por su lado, hizo una tortilla de arroz envuelta en salsa, que a simple vista se miraba sencilla, pero al olerla, te dabas cuenta que no era así.

\- ¡Guau! – dijo Nozaki – realmente se esforzaron.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Kurashiki – no por nada, soy su Senpai aquí.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Nozaki con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Yo preparé algo que realmente te da en el momento de la cena – decía Akane – esta tortilla es de generación en mi familia.

\- ¿De generación en familia?

\- Sí, mi abuela la aprendió de mi abuela que a la vez lo aprendió de su abuela.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es tradicional.

\- Sí, hemos pasado por mucho para darte esta comida.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Entonces… pruébala – dijo Kurashiki sacando una cuchara de sepa dónde y poniéndose en la mesa delante de Nozaki.

\- También prueba la mía – dijo Akane sacando otra cuchara de otra dimensión y poniéndosela en frente de la rubia.

\- B-Bien – Nozaki debía comenzar la prueba de comida.

La rubia comenzó primero por la comida de Kurashiki.

El omelet se miraba bien, el orégano encima le daba un toque de elegancia al platillo, además combinar ese detalle le daba más resalte a la vista.

La cuchara tomó un pedazo del platillo mientras lo llevaba a su boca.

Al probarlo…

\- ¿C-Cómo está? – dijo una nerviosa Kurashiki - ¿salió bien?

\- Está… - la mirada de Nozaki se mantenía en el suelo, cosa que asustó a Kurashiki – está delicioso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que está delicioso – dijo Nozaki levantando la mirada – realmente está delicioso Senpai.

\- Me alegra – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- Ahora el mío – pidió Akane con algo de nerviosismo ya que, si el de su Senpai estaba mejor que el ella, perdería puntos con la rubia.

\- Bien.

Nozaki miró la tortilla hecho por la más baja de las tres y notó que realmente se miraba apetitosa.

La chica decidió con un cuchillo y un tenedor probar la tortilla de Akane ya que así se miraba más decente y correcto de comer.

La oji verde cortó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo masticó un poco y al tragarlo, abalizó un poco el contexto.

\- ¿C-Como estuvo? – dijo la castaña en el mismo estado en el que la peli roja estaba hace unos momentos.

\- No sabría decirte – dijo Nozaki congelándole el corazón a Akane al instante ya que pensaba que eso era una mala noticia.

\- ¿N-No sabrías decirme?

\- Sí, es que… está muy bueno.

\- ¿M-Muy bueno?

\- Sí, la tortilla va muy bien con la salsa y dentro… el sabor es muy bueno.

\- Vaya – las mejillas de la pequeña Akane adquirieron el color de cabello de su rival.

Ambas estaban esperando el veredicto de la rubia, pero en eso…

_Sniff… Sniff_

Se escuchaban los sonidos de alguien sollozando, de ahí, miraron hacia el frente y se dieron cuenta del origen de esos sollozos.

\- ¡Nozaki-san! – dijeron ambas al ver a la rubia quien se cubría el rostro mientras lloraba.

\- Perdónenme – dijo la rubia entre sollozos – por favor… perdónenme.

\- ¿Nozaki-san? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo la peli roja muy preocupada.

\- Por favor, dinos que pasa Nozaki-san.

\- L-Lo siento – decía la chica calmándose un poco.

\- ¿Por qué empezaste a llorar?

\- E-Es que…

\- Por favor dinos Nozaki-san, nos preocupaste mucho.

\- Es que… - la rubia debía hablar ahora ya que era el mejor momento de todos – no sé a quién escoger.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé a quién escoger – dijo la rubia con ganas de llorar – no sé qué me pasa, no puedo decidir con quién me quiero quedar. Kurashiki-Senpai, eres la que más tiempo llevo de conocer y la que realmente ha batallado mucho para salir adelante. Ukita-san, nos conocemos solo de este año, pero realmente has estado ahí para apoyarme cuando lo necesité y creo que eres alguien única y una persona muy valerosa.

\- Nozaki-san – dijeron ambas.

\- Realmente… no sé qué hacer, no puedo decidirme a quien elegir.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Kurashiki – no importa a quien escojas, puede ser a mí, a Ukita-san, incluso ninguna puede ser, pero no habrá rencores.

\- Es cierto – ahora era Akane – por nosotras no te preocupes, solo elige a quien quieres en tu vida amorosa.

\- Chicas – Nozaki se sonrojó por la actitud de ambas, sabiendo que cualquiera perdería, ahora estaba segura de que ambas respetarían su decisión sea cual sea.

Nozaki decidió a retirarse a descansar en su alcoba, pero realmente no podría dormir con este embrollo en la cabeza.

Se acostó un rato en su cama y solo pensó en el momento que ambas chicas se declararon.

Realmente habían sido unos meses muy divertidos, llenos de muchas sorpresas inesperadas y algunas cachetadas en la cara.

Pasó un buen rato pensando que perdió un poco la noción del tiempo y cuando menos acordó, llegó un momento en el que creyó escuchar música debajo de ella.

Sí, música debajo de ella, pero luego miró que era en la planta inferior.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, la rubia bajó para ver de qué se trataba y cuando llegó, semejante sorpresa se llevó cuando vio el espectáculo.

Kurashiki y Akane cantando al mismo tiempo una canción que estaban pasando en un programa de karaoke.

.

_On a cobweb afternoon_

_In a room full of emptiness_

_By a free way I confess_

_I was lost in the pages_

_of a book full of death_

_reading how we'll die alone_

_and if we're good we'll lay to rest_

_anywhere we want to go._

_._

_In your House_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone_

_._

_On my deathbed, I will prey_

_to the gods and the angels_

_like a pagan to anyone_

_who will take me to heaven_

_to a place I recall_

_I was there so long ago_

_the sky was bruised_

_The wine was bled_

_And there you led me on._

_._

_In your house_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone… ¡Alone!_

_And on I read_

_Until the day was done_

_And I sat in regret_

_of all the things I've done_

_For all that I've blessed_

_And all that I've wronged_

_In dreams until my death_

_I will wander on._

_._

_In your house_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone… ¡Alone!_

_._

Nozaki lo puso al instante, su decisión fue tomada al escuchar a las dos chicas cantar Like a Stone de Audioslave. Supo enseguida cuál era su decisión final.

\- ¿Nozaki-san? – ambas miraron a la rubia un poco sorprendidas, más por el hecho de que las escuchó cantar.

\- Chicas… ya tomé mi decisión.

Eso alertó a las dos, las cuales estaban listas para escuchar el verdecito de la chica.

\- ¿A-A quién escoges?

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Nozaki se levantó de su cama, pero no se despertó sola.

\- ¿Así que al final si escogí? – se preguntó en voz baja – parece que sí.

La rubia se levantó de su cama y solo se dirigió hacia a la cocina a buscar algo que tomar.

Llegó al refrigerador y tomó un poco de juego que había en el interior del refri.

Cuando menos acordó, sintió unos brazos abrazándola por detrás.

-Buenos días… Yuuki-san.

\- Buenos días… Maiko-san.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – dijo la peli roja saludando de beso a la rubia.

\- Pues bien.

\- Se olvidaron de mi – dijo Akane llegando a la cocina.

\- L-Lo siento Akane-san – dijo Nozaki saludando de beso a la castaña.

\- Lo perdono por esta vez… Yuuki-san.

Mientras tanto, las tres se juntaron a comer en la mesa mientras hablaban un rato.

_Lo sabía… sabía que se llevarían ambas, fue una buena idea elegirlas a las dos._

Al parecer… Yuuki terminó su problema.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Vaya, vaya, las cosas no salieron como creí y al final, Nozaki terminó con ambas chicas._

_Miren, ya nos acercamos al final y esto terminará en el capítulo 20._

_El próximo capítulo tendrá el resultado de la decisión de Aoi._

_El capítulo 19 será un cómo están las parejas y la conclusión del fic._

_El capítulo 20 aun no lo tengo planeado, estoy entre otra sección de preguntas o hacer un especial un poco diferente, avisaré cuando me decida, pero en todo caso, alisten las preguntas._

_Y cuando este fic termine, se vine uno nuevo. Aun no defino la trama, tal vez más adelante hable de ella._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Jóvenes guerreros! ¡Saint Seiya!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__La tuvo difícil, realmente Nozaki estuvo entre la espada y la pared en cuanto a su decisión. Creo que ambas merecían estar con ella, no merecía dejar a alguna de las dos fuera. Solo falta Aoi. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Al final, quedó con ambas XD. Creo que los problemas que tuvo Kurashiki hicieron que no viera las series que marcaron mi infancia, aunque bueno, nunca miré One Piece, solo Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Pokémon… ya no recuerdo mucho más, pero si miré muchos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Nozaki tomó una decisión algo irregular cuando por fin decidió con quien debía estar ella.

Al final, decidió estar con ambas.

Maiko Kurashiki y Akane Ukita se habían ganado el corazón de la rubia y solo eso la hacía feliz. La peli roja había pasado por mucho y el que la haya ayudado a superar su trauma, realmente le había dejado una satisfacción fuerte.

Mientras la rubia tendría sus dotes de diversión doble, quedaba la última de las tres que aún tenía problemas para decidir.

Aoi Asada, la chica con más suerte de la Academia, aun no tenía en claro que chica se quedaría con su corazón.

Sus dos pretendientes: Kana Tsukumo y Yoshimi Iwaki, luchaban siempre para ver quien de ellas tenía mejor relación con la peli lila.

\- ¡Que hago! – dijo Aoi mientras estaba sola en el salón de clases – no sé si elegir a Tsukumo o a Yoshimi.

\- ¿Tienes problemas? – dijo una voz llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Honjou?

\- La misma – dijo la inglesa – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Asada?

\- N-Nada, en serio.

\- Ese nada no me suena, algo te pasa y no me quieres decir.

\- Lo siento, pero es que paso por momentos algo feos.

\- ¿Problemas sentimentales?

\- S-Sí.

\- Ese era un problema muy grande – dijo la chica de cabello vino tinto – cuando tienes una enamorada, es algo difícil.

\- N-No es una enamorada.

\- ¿No? – eso confundió a Chikage - ¿entonces qué es?

\- Lo que pasa es que… - Aoi no sabía si decirle o no, pero no tenía opción, tal vez la inglesa podría ayudarla – tengo un problema y no sé a quién escoger.

\- ¿A quién escoger?

\- Sí, es que hay dos chicas enamoradas de mí y no sé qué hacer.

\- Hmmm – la chica de busto grande se puso a pensar un poco en la situación – imagino que una de las dos chicas es Iwaki ¿no es así?

\- S-Sí.

\- Pero la otra no me imagino quien pueda ser – dijo Honjou.

\- Es Tsukumo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dije que es Tsukumo.

\- ¿Tsukumo? – la mente de Honjou trataba de dar hincapié a lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Tsukumo? ¿Kana Tsukumo? ¿La encargada de los clubes deportivos?

\- Sí, esa misma Tsukumo.

\- Vaya, pescaste un pez gordo.

\- El problema es que no sé decidirme a quien de las dos escoger.

\- Vaya, sí que es un problema.

\- Sí, y uno muy grande.

\- Mira, no es que estoy loca, pero creo que deberías pensar bien con quien quieres estar.

\- Pero ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Solo sigue tu corazón – dijo la chica inglesa – si sigues dudando sobre quien quieres estar, no conseguirás nada.

\- La pregunta es, ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- Veamos – dijo Honjou pensando un poco las cosas – creo recordar algo de mis antiguas parejas.

\- ¿Antiguas parejas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿A poco estuviste en una relación?

\- Sí – dijo la peli vino tinto – aunque dejé eso atrás ya que me fueron infieles.

\- ¿Te engañaron?

\- Sí – la inglesa bajó la mirada algo triste – descubrí que uno de mis cuatro novios me fue infiel.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todos los hombres son iguales, ¿puedes creerlo? Aun no recuerdo si fue Johan o Elton, pero cuando andaba con los dos, uno de ellos se miraba con otra chica, incluso sabiendo que yo les estuve siendo fiel a los tres chicos con los que andaba y saber que uno de ellos me engañaba, me enojé.

\- S-Seguro que eras muy fiel – dijo la peli lila con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Aunque el sexo era bueno con Raymundo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, me acuerdo que una vez fuimos a mi cuarto en la casa en la que vivo con mis padres allá en Inglaterra, ese día no estaban mis padres y él y yo… lo hicimos hasta el amanecer.

\- T-Tu vida es demasiado amorosa.

\- Sí, aunque te lo diré, el sexo con un amigo es mejor con una pareja. Aún recuerdo las posiciones que hicimos.

\- Muy bien, creo que es demasiada información.

\- Hicimos el Doggystyle, el 69, el chivo tuerto, la vuelta al mundo, de cuclillas y también…

\- ¡Suficiente información! – dijo la peli lila más roja a no poder – c-creo que quiero que me digas como debo decidir a quién debo escoger.

\- Bien, mira Asada, está más que fácil saber a quién quieres, solo que el corazón tuyo se debate en que sería lo mejor para todos.

\- ¿Lo mejor… para todos?

\- Sí, estás pensando en cómo deberían estar todas satisfechas, pero no piensas en tu propia felicidad.

\- ¿Mi felicidad?

\- Sí, Tsukumo e Iwaki deberían respetar tu decisión sea cual sea.

\- Pero… ¿Qué tal si se enojan?

\- No creo que lo hagan – dijo la inglesa – creo que ellas podrán respetar tu decisión sea cual sea.

\- Entonces… ¿solo sigo mi corazón?

\- Sí, recuerda, puede que se enoje la otra a la que no escojas, pero por lo menos estarás feliz.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo Asada – gracias Honjou.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Por cierto, solo tienes 16 años, ¿Cuándo fue que te… acostaste con ese chico?

\- Veamos – la peli vino tinto hizo sus cálculos – la semana pasada.

\- ¿La semana pasada?

\- Sí, fue a visitar a mis padres a Inglaterra y pasamos una gran noche, ojalá que cuando vuelva se repita.

\- E-Ese chico debe ser muy afortunado.

\- Mi primo es alguien muy dedicado y amable conmigo.

\- Muy bien, creo que me voy – Asada se fue del aula sabiendo que tendría que escuchar las experiencias amorosas de la inglesa.

Las clases ya habían terminado y cada quien se iba a su casa, pero cuando iba saliendo.

\- ¡Aoi! – una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- ¿Eh? – miró hacia atrás - ¿Yoshimi?

\- La misma – dijo la peli mostaza - ¿ya te vas?

\- Sí, hoy no tenemos práctica por lo que dijo Tsubasa.

\- Me pregunto porque será.

\- Al parecer están desinfectando el campo – dijo Tsukumo apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – gritaron ambas asustadas - ¿Kana / Tsukumo?

\- La misma.

\- No nos des esos sustos Kana – dijo Iwaki.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy.

\- Espera Aoi – dijo Iwaki deteniéndola.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- E-Este… - la peli mostaza trataba de decirle algo, pero la peli negra se le adelantó.

\- Aoi, quiero que vayas conmigo a la Animecom que están exhibiendo.

\- ¿Animecom?

\- Sí.

\- No es justo Kana – dijo la peli mostaza – se supone que yo la iba a invitar.

\- Pues qué pena – dijo Kana.

\- ¿Te estás burlando verdad?

\- Sí.

\- B-Bueno.

\- Aoi, ¿me acompañarías?

\- No Aoi, dile que me acompañarás a mí.

\- E-Este…

.

Minutos después…

\- ¿Así que al final vinimos las tres?

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, pasémosla bien.

\- Espera Aoi – dijo la peli negra – no llevas camiseta.

\- E-Eso fue porque no me dejaron cambiarme, en mi casa tengo algunas de Dragon Ball.

\- No te preocupes, ahora consigo una – Tsukumo se fue del lugar.

\- ¿A dónde va?

\- Ni idea.

.

En un lugar algo alejado, pero ya llegando a la Animecom…

\- ¿Ya habrá comenzado? – preguntó un castaño corriendo.

\- Ni idea, debiste haber preguntado.

\- No me regañes de esa manera Takuto.

\- Taiga, te lo mereces por pendejo.

\- De suerte ya nos compramos la camiseta de Gokú Súper Saiyajin Azul.

\- Sí, ambas combinan.

\- Disculpen.

\- ¿Sí? – Taiga se volteó para ver quien le llamaba, pero solo recibió un golpe en los bajos que lo dejó fuera de combate.

\- Pero que mier… - Takuto no pudo decir nada ya que sintió un golpe en la sien y quedó inconsciente.

\- Necesitaré ambas camisetas – dijo Tsukumo quitándole las camisas a ambos.

.

1 minuto después…

\- ¿Dónde estará Kana? – dijo Iwaki.

\- Ya regresé.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Tenía que buscar unas camisetas.

\- Y vaya que te tardaste.

\- No importa, pero es que no podía encontrarlas.

\- Que importa, solo entremos.

La Animecom se llevó a cabo con suma normalidad, el evento realmente era muy bueno.

Es más, cuando pasaban por los puestos de ventas de artículos, miraban varias cosas que les llamaban la atención.

Los artículos de Love Live, BanG Dream, Dragon Ball, Fate, entre otros animes, eran la cuestión que debían escoger sobre que quieran llevar.

Esto se sentía como una cita triple.

Aoi miraba a Tsukumo y Yoshimi detenidamente, ahora estaban viendo unas figuras de Gokú y Vegeta.

La peli mostaza tenía una gran sonrisa que demostraba que estaba feliz de la vida.

Tsukumo por su lado estaba también alegre, aunque no lo mostraba, la peli negra estaba feliz.

Pero de entre tanto pensamiento, llegaron al evento que estaban organizando.

\- ¡Bienvenidos chicos y chicas! – dijo el anunciador – comenzaremos el concurso de karaoke.

\- ¿Karaoke?

\- ¡El concurso de karaoke se decidirá a cuanta expresión le den ustedes!

\- Se mira genial – dijo Iwaki.

\- Pero creo que ya debían haberse inscrito muchas personas.

\- ¡Con los faroles alumbraremos a las concursantes que subirán!

\- Espero que me toque – dijo Iwaki.

\- No creo – dijo Tsukumo – hay pocas posibilidades de que nos toque.

\- ¡Aquí están las concursantes!

Y como se esperaba, los faroles alumbraron a las tres chicas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ustedes tres, suban.

\- ¿N-Nosotras? – dijo Aoi algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Suban!

Las tres chicas subieron al escenario en el que las chicas debían cantar a más de lo que podrían.

\- ¿Están listas?

\- ¿L-Listas?

\- ¿Qué canción cantarán?

\- Yo primero – dijo Iwaki – quiero cantar "El Poder Nuestro es".

\- Bien – el anunciador dio el aviso a que pusieron la pista – muy bien, cántela.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Iwaki se puso muy animada cuando pusieron la pista.

.

_Acercándose el peligro viene ya_

_y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora_

_ya siento subir, más y más mi adrenalina_

_los héroes de la historia seremos_

_._

_Realidad tu sueño hoy será_

_listo estoy para poder pelear_

_y victoria obtendré_

_._

_¡Juega niño! El Poder Nuestro es_

_hoy seremos, Dragon Ball Z_

_procura llegar, al final_

_y luchar con valor_

_en los campos deja las flores crecer_

_¡Feliz!_

_._

_Te convertirás en un gran rival_

_aventuras podrás disfrutar_

_pelea niña hoy_

_sin temor, El Poder Nuestro es_

_y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball… ¡Z! _

.

Todo el mundo aplaudió el canto de Iwaki, aunque no fue tanto ya que de vez en cuando desafinaba, pero, aun así, a la gente le gustó.

\- ¡Excelente canto de la joven de cabello mostaza! – dijo el hombre – ahora vamos con la de cabello negro.

\- Me llamo Tsukumo.

\- Tsukumo-san, elige una canción.

\- Veamos… - la peli negra lo pensó un poco y al final eligió – quiero cantar "Los Guardianes del Universo"

\- ¡Bien! ¡DJ, que suene la rola!

\- Bien – Tsukumo, hizo algo que dejó a más de un hombre callado. Se quitó un poco la camiseta y reveló un poco sus pechos y con voz fuerte que nadie conocía, comenzó a cantar.

.

_Los Guardianes del Universo_

_al triunfar el mal_

_sin dudarlo salen a combatir_

_por un mundo ideal._

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_cuando lanzan su ataque_

_entonan con fuerza su canción_

_¡La canción de los héroes!_

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_contra las fuerzas demoníacas_

_guardan siempre en su corazón_

_coraje para vencer_

.

El público estalló nuevamente en aplausos, pero esta vez fueron más fuertes que cuando la hizo Iwaki.

\- ¡Un aplauso fuerte para Tsukumo-san! – el hombre miró a Asada – ahora vamos con la última persona en participar.

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Vamos Aoi!

\- Dale Aoi.

\- E-Este… - la peli lila se mostró nerviosa, pero trató de relajarse y finalmente decidió – bien, tengo mi canción.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Venga – la peli lila se acercó al hombre y le susurró el nombre de la canción.

\- ¿Segura? – Aoi asintió – Dj, ponme esa rola.

\- Aquí voy.

Aoi se paró frente a todos y comenzó a cantar.

.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano_

_para huir de esta infinita oscuridad._

_._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_._

_Quiero saber_

_Si acaso ¿tu conmigo quieres bailar?_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino… ¡cubierto de luz y oscuridad!_

_._

_Tal vez sigas, pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tu_

_y el amor valor para pelear_

_¡En ti lo hallarás!_

_._

_¡Mi corazón encantado vibra!_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que_

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano_

_¡para huir de esta infinita oscuridad!_

.

El mundo quedó callado un momento, hasta que finalmente el público estalló en aplausos.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo el hombre – realmente el público está muy activo.

\- Antes de que siga, quiero decir algo.

\- A-Adelante Asada-san.

\- Antes que nada, quiero decirles a mis dos mejores amigas, Yoshimi y Tsukumo, que estos días he tenido problemas para decidir con quién me quiero quedar.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Aoi?

\- Pues resulta que gracias a Honjou, me di cuenta de a quien quería, pero no lo decía porque no quería lastimar a alguna, pero creo que es tiempo de decirlo.

\- Aoi – dijeron ambas pretendientes.

\- ¿A quién escoge Asada-san?

\- Pues, escojo a…

.

\- ¡Vamos Aoi! – dijo una voz femenina.

\- Ya voy – dijo la peli lila llegando al lugar - ¿me esperaste?

\- Sí, podemos irnos juntas a casa.

\- Sí – en eso, Aoi tomó la mano de la chica.

\- Veo que te has vuelto más romántica – dijo la chica.

\- S-Solo vámonos.

Mientras Aoi se iba con la chica, desde el Consejo de Estudiantil, una chica veía la escena. Pero no estaba enojada ni triste, solo estaba pensando en las cosas.

\- ¿Así que eso se mira como una pareja? – dijo la chica – me habría gustado haber sido yo, pero ni modo.

La chica era Tsukumo que estaba en una reunión con los del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Yoshimi me ganó – dijo Tsukumo para luego mirar un trofeo a su lado – al menos gané el concurso de Karaoke.

Ya había terminado el asunto para Kana, por lo que solo le quedaba avanzar en su propio camino.

.

Mientras que en el aula 2-5…

Se veía a Honjou mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Seguiste tu corazón no es así Asada? – dijo la inglesa viendo a su amiga peli lila ir de la mano con Iwaki – espero que seas feliz.

En eso, sonó su celular.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Primo? Sí… si, la pasaremos muy bien ahora que vienes a Japón a visitarme. Sí… lo haremos salvajemente hasta el amanecer – y dicho esto, colgó la llamada – _Good! _Tal parece que mi primo y yo la pasaremos muy bien… necesitaré mínimo unas 10 cajas de condones de esos que traen 10 cada uno.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_F por la cama de Honjou XD._

_Chicos… ¡Cambio de planes!_

_Sé que dije que el último capítulo sería el especial de Preguntas de este fic, pero quiero hacerlo este próximo capítulo ya que siento que el último capítulo debe ser algo diferente._

_Por eso, chicos… ¡Manden preguntas para que las chicas junto a sus parejas respondan!_

_Y asegúrense de que sean vergonzosas XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Casi nos hundimos y llegamos casi al final!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Gracias por las preguntas. Honestamente la amistad fue el factor para que ambas quedaran, lo mismo fue con Nozaki y las sus pretendientes, no podía dejar a una fuera, pero con estas dos fue la clave. Honjou… todo un caso XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Gracias por tus preguntas.____Ambas realmente tenían un vínculo fuerte, aunque lamento lo de Tsukumo, ya sabía que te iba a entristecer, pero lo superará. Honjou es norteña, más claro no puede ser. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

En un estudio como el de los programas de espectáculos, había un gran público que aplaudía mientras las luces se prendían y se miraba a un joven con traje de ninja en su silla y con un escritorio.

\- ¡Bienvenidos todos a esta final de fanfic! – dijo el ninja mientras recibía muchos aplausos del público, en este, había varias de las chicas del juego que más tarde se unirían al club – Gracias amado público, esta vez traemos nuevamente un especial de preguntas para las 11 chicas beisbolistas más amadas del anime.

\- ¿No son las únicas? – preguntó la camarógrafa de cabello jengibre y ojos azules.

\- No Honoka, hay muchos animes de béisbol, salió uno hace poco.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno – el joven se dirigió hacia la cámara – chicos, chicas, esta noche tenemos a las protagonistas de este amado juego y anime que realmente cambió mi forma de ver muchas cosas. ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Las chicas del club de béisbol de Satogahama!

En eso, las 11 chicas entraron. Tsubasa iba de la mano con Tomoe, Nozaki iba con sus manos ocupadas por Kurashiki y Akane y Aoi venía de la mano con Iwaki. Por último, entraron Shinonome, Nakano, Waka y Tsukumo.

\- Bienvenidas chicas.

\- Gracias, es un placer – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Por qué siento una especie de deja vu? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Chicas, estamos reunidos hoy para que respondan unas preguntas que mis dos lectores más fieles y más amados de México me han mandado para que ustedes respondan.

\- ¡Saludos a México! – gritó Iwaki.

\- **¡Arriba el tequila hijos de puta! **– dijo Aoi gritando en español.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Aoi? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- No lo sé, lo escuché el otro día en la tele.

\- No quieres saber que dijiste – dijo el Ninja viendo para otro lado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ninja-kun? – dijo Honoka detrás de cámara.

\- Olvídalo – dijo el presentador – por cierto, apláudanle a Honoka Kousaka, que vino como invitada a ayudarme con la cámara.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo la Idol mientras recibía múltiples aplausos de parte del público.

\- Y dime, ¿Cómo está Tsubasa?

\- Yo estoy bien, gracias – dijo la Tsubasa beisbolista.

\- N-No me refería a ti – dijo el Ninja.

\- Pero yo me llamo Tsubasa.

\- Me refería a la Tsubasa que es compañera de Honoka, su novia para que me entiendas.

\- ¡¿Su novia?!

\- S-Sí – dijo la chica peli jengibre – hace unos meses comenzamos a salir.

\- Bueno, después hablaremos sobre tu vida Honoka, ahora vamos a hablar sobre las preguntas que tienen las beisbolistas.

\- Lánzalas sin miedo Ninja.

\- Bien, primero lanzaremos las de RinMakoto.

\- ¡Saludos Rin-kun! – dijo Tsubasa siendo seguida de Tomoe.

\- ¿Y tú Kurashiki?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Mándale un saludo, es fan tuyo.

\- ¿Mio? – la peli roja miró hacia la cámara – bueno, no sé cómo hacer esto, pero… RinMakoto-san, saludos y besos.

\- Que manera de saludar – dijo el chico riéndose un poco – bueno, comencemos, la primera pregunta es para la primera pareja que se formó, Tsubasa y Tomoe.

\- ¿Nosotras?

\- Sí, ¿están listas?

\- Bueno, la primera pregunta es… "¿Cuántas veces lo hacen al día?"

\- ¿H-Hacemos al día? – la cara de Tsubasa se tornó algo roja.

\- ¿P-Por qué pregunta eso?

\- Vamos, es solo una pregunta.

\- S-Solo lo hicimos una vez – dijo la castaña – fue la noche que me le declaré.

\- Bien – el Ninja la miró sin mucho convencimiento - ¿Tomoe?

\- Depende del día – dijo la peli negra con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas – si es día de semana, lo hacemos en la tarde después de la práctica, una veces.

\- ¡T-Tomocchi!

\- Y si es fin de semana, unas 60 a 70 veces.

\- ¿Por todo el fin de semana?

\- No, cada día, sábado y domingo.

A medio mundo se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar la respuesta de Tomoe.

\- ¿E-Es cierto eso? – preguntó Waka.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho como Tsubasa gime mi nombre – dijo la peli negra menor.

\- Te comprendo – dijo Nakano – Arihara-san gime como tienes idea.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes Nakano-san? – preguntó Kurashiki poniendo a Tsubasa muy nerviosa.

\- ¿P-Por qué no proseguimos con la próxima pregunta? – dijo la capitana desviando un poco el tema.

\- Está bien – el Ninja leyó la próxima pregunta – esta vez va más dirigida a Tomoe.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí y dice… "Ahora que tienes a Tsubasa de pareja, ¿cocinarías siempre para ella o dejarías que toque la comida?"

\- Bueno… creo que cocinaría siempre para ella.

\- Tomocchi, ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

\- E-Es que, no es que quiera ofenderte Tsubasa, pero es que la verdad…

\- Creo que lo que Kawakita quiere decirte, es que cocinas muy mal – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Cocino mal?

\- N-no diría que cocinas mal Tsubasa, pero es que…

\- Kawakita, deberías ser más sincera y decirle la verdad.

\- Shinonome, Tomocchi no me diría algo como eso ¿verdad?

\- Tsubasa, la verdad es que cocinas mal… ¡Lo siento!

La cara de la capitana se puso blanca de la sorpresa y comenzó a desintegrarse como cuando Thanos desapareció a medio universo.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – gritó la peli negra.

\- Parece que Tsubasa se murió – dijo el Ninja guiñándole el ojo a la peli negra – qué más da, Tomoe, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?

Antes de que Kawakita contestara, del polvo volvió Tsubasa y no se veía nada feliz.

\- ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que tocas a mi Tomocchi!

\- Alguien salió celosa – dijo el joven – siguiente pregunta… "¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?"

\- ¿Hijos?

\- Bueno, aún estamos en Preparatoria, pero me gustaría que fueran dos hijos – dijo Tomoe.

\- Solo dos.

\- Sí, me gustaría que fueran beisbolistas – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Apuesto que los entrenarán para eso.

\- Y le salen futbolistas – dijo Asada por lo bajo chocando los cinco con Iwaki.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Quién es más pervertida en la cama?"

\- E-Eso…

\- Creo que sería yo – respondió Tomoe.

\- Y yo tan inocente que te veía Kawakita – dijo Asada.

\- ¿Enserio eres así? – dijo Shinonome.

\- De vez en cuando – dijo la peli negra.

\- Podemos decir que es así cada vez que tenemos intimidad – dijo Tsubasa algo roja.

\- Bueno, vayamos con la última pregunta… "¿Usan juguetes con forma de artículos de béisbol?"

\- ¿Q-Que? – eso dejó a más de alguna sin aliento.

\- E-Este… debo admitir que sí – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿En serio Arihara? – dijo Shinonome viendo a la castaña.

\- E-Es que el otro día estaba Tomocchi en mi cuarto viendo unos artículos y le dije que comprara unos cuantos, pero no supe que eran juguetes hasta que llegaron.

\- ¿Cómo confundes juguetes sexuales con verdaderos artículos?

\- ¿Y cuáles usan? – preguntó el Ninja.

\- Para taparme la boca, usa una bola de goma en forma de bola de béisbol.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas usan?

\- Usamos un vibrador en forma de bate que le gusta mucho a Tsubasa, más cuando se lo pongo en su vagi…

\- ¡Mucha información Kawakita! – gritó alguien en el público.

\- Tsukushima, no es tan grave – dijo Honjou – después de todo le dan un placer a uno, muy bueno.

\- Bueno, con esto vamos con nuestra siguiente pareja o, mejor dicho, trio – dijo el Ninja – Nozaki, Kurashiki, Akane, van ustedes.

\- Veamos que nos dice este tipo.

\- Primera pregunta… "¿Las tres mantienen la relación por igual o alguna pasa más tiempo con la otra?"

\- Creo que esa pregunta debe responderla Yuuki-chan.

\- B-Bien – la rubia habló – trato de hacer que las tres pasemos al mismo tiempo, pero creo que, por poco, paso más tiempo con Akane-san, más porque vamos en el mismo año, pero eso no significa que Maiko-san quede fuera.

\- Es cierto, voy un año más arriba que Yuuki-san, pero igual pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

\- Es cierto – dijo Akane.

\- Eso es bueno escucharlo – dijo el presentador – siguiente pregunta… "¿Es cierto que Ukita es toda una fiera insaciable?"

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué pregunta eso? – dijo Waka.

\- T-Tengo que decir que sí – dijo la rubia – aun me duele lo de ayer.

\- Creo que ni yo me acuesto tantas veces con Yuuki-san como lo hace Akane-san.

\- Quien diría que, en ese pequeño cuerpo, escondes un monstruo insaciable – dijo Honjou desde el público.

\- A veces las apariencias engañan – dijo Amakusa.

\- M-Mejor vamos con la próxima pregunta.

\- Vamos a proseguir – dijo el presentador – "¿Cómo piensan llevar la relación a futuro?"

\- Yo también quiero saber – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Sé que nos separaremos de Maiko-san un tiempo cuando se gradúe, pero aun así trataré de mantener el contacto para que las dos reciban la misma cantidad de amor.

\- Su relación a futuro… ¿la mantendrán? – preguntó el Ninja.

\- Por ahora, ese es el plan – dijo Akane.

\- Y si nos podremos casar con Yuuki-san, creo que sería lo mejor – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Realmente estoy orgulloso de ese avance – dijo el presentador – pasamos con Asada y Yoshimi.

\- Lánzalas que aquí las atrapo – dijo la peli mostaza.

\- Bien, la primera pregunta es para Asada y dice… "¿Iwaki es igual de dura y ardiente en la cama o es mansa como un gatito?"

\- E-Eso es fácil de decir – dijo la peli lila – es una fiera salvaje más que el yeti y Pie Grande juntos.

\- No creas que solo por ser pequeña no soy nada fuerte – dijo la animadora – ni Gokú en Súper Saiyajin Blue aguantaría como aguanto yo.

\- Eso si es que una resistencia genial – dijo el Ninja – veamos… "La confianza lo es todo en una relación, ¿pensarán sobre hacerse bromas entre ustedes dos como pareja?"

\- ¿Tú que crees? – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- Eso me suena a un sí – dijo Nakano.

\- Es en serio – dijo la peli mostaza – queremos ser como Romeli.

\- ¿Romeli?

\- ¿No lo conocen? – Ninja recibió muchas respuestas negativas – es un canal de una pareja que se hacen bromas entre sí.

\- No lo conocía.

\- Deberían buscarlo, es muy bueno, ustedes también, Rin, Redentor, sus bromas son muy buenas – dijo el chico – vamos con la última pregunta para ellas… Asada, "ahora que tienes a Iwaki ¿tu suerte también la afectará a ella?"

\- C-Creo que no…

\- Pues yo creo que sí – dijo Iwaki abrazando a Aoi – con sola tenerla ya me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

\- Como diría mi amigo Redentor, eso es amor y no mamadas. Bueno, las demás que no tienen pareja, también responderán.

\- ¿También responderemos? – dijo Ryo.

\- Sí – dijo el joven – primera pregunta… "Ahora que no tienen a nadie ¿pensarán en buscar a otra pareja?"

\- Que pregunta le tiró.

\- Veamos… - Nakano fue la primera en responder – creo que sí, es lo más lógico, aunque quisiera seguir probando la cosita de Arihara-san.

\- E-Este…

\- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Tomoe – ahora su cosita es mía y la puedo lamer cuantas veces se me pegue la gana.

\- ¡Tomocchi!

\- ¡Que mal ejemplo das Arihara-san! – dijo Tsukishima desde las gradas.

\- ¿Y-Yo por qué Tsukishima?

\- Creo que después de esto no buscaré pareja por un tiempo – dijo Ryo – me enfocaré más en el béisbol.

\- Seguiré el mismo camino de Shinonome-san – dijo Waka.

\- Yo ya me estoy viendo con alguien – dijo Tsukumo ganándose muchas miradas.

\- ¿En serio Tsukumo? – dijo Aoi.

\- Sí – la chica miró al frente de la cámara – Joan, te mando saludos.

\- ¡¿Un chico?!

\- Sí.

\- Felicidades Kana – dijo Iwaki.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno, espero que las demás encuentren a alguien, pero por mientras, vamos con la siguiente pregunta… "¿Será posible que sea entre ustedes?"

\- ¿Entre nosotras?

\- Yo en mi caso no puedo porque ya me estoy viendo con alguien – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No me atraen mucho las demás, sin ofender – dijo Nakano.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en un no – dijo Waka.

\- Y vamos con la última pregunta de Rin y dice… "¿Aceptarían ser madrinas en las futuras bodas de sus anteriores enamoradas?"

\- Claro que sí – dijo Waka – no creo que llevaremos este rencor lejos.

\- No veo el problema – dijo Shinonome – asistir no será un problema.

\- Tomaré muchas fotografías – dijo Nakano – aunque quiero ver cuando a Arihara-san la lancemos al pastel.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Joan y yo iremos a verlas.

\- Que gran corazón tienen – dijo Ninja – yo no me atrevería a ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué tal si ese día juega el Motagua? – dijo el chico ganándose la mirada de varias chicas que lo miraban confundido – no importa, son beisbolistas y yo miro futbol.

\- ¿No te gusta el béisbol? – dijo Tsubasa mirando al joven.

\- Vamos con las preguntas de parte de mi gran amigo Redentor – dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta de Tsubasa – son varias para las mismas parejas.

\- Saludos Redentor-kun – dijo la capitana con las demás.

\- Tsukumo, mándale un mensaje tú también.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tu eres su waifu número 1.

\- Bien – la peli negra miró hacia el frente – gracias por ser mi fan, espero que te encuentres bien.

\- Palabras simples y mucho cariño.

\- Comienza con las preguntas Ninja-kun.

\- Vamos primero de nuevo con Tsubasa y Tomoe y la primera pregunta dice… "Que fue más difícil ¿ganar el corazón de Tsubasa o que México le gane en una guerra a USA?"

\- Esa está difícil – dijo Yoshimi.

\- Creo que estuvo más difícil ganar el corazón de Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe – realmente costó.

\- Dime algo Tsubasa, ¿estás feliz de haber escogido a Tomoe? – preguntó Ninja.

\- Sí, realmente estoy feliz de haberla escogido.

\- Tsubasa – la peli negra se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Dios, son tan dulces que me dan diabetes.

\- Solo sigue.

\- Bien, la siguiente pregunta es algo complicada de leer ya que, es cierto, no me gusta el Genderbender, pero aun así la responderé.

\- ¿No es para nosotras? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí, solo digo que lo leyera… no importa, dice así… "¿Quién de ustedes tomaría el papel de chico y quien sería la chica?"

\- Pues está claro que…

\- Honestamente creo que el chico sería Kawakita – dijo Shinonome – no creo que Arihara tenga actitud dominante.

\- Shinonome, claro que tengo actitud dominante – reclamó la capitana.

\- Pues yo no diría lo mismo Tsubasa – dijo Ninja – creo que debo de estar de acuerdo con Ryo, tú no eres la indicada para ser el hombre de la casa, ese papel lo tiene más Kawakita… y por mucho.

\- Malos.

\- La siguiente pregunta es para Tomoe y pregunta… "¿Por qué no te pareces a Kotori?"

\- ¿Kotori?

\- La de Love Live, Kotori Minami.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que ella es peli gris, yo soy peli negra.

\- Pero se parecen en algo.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Ambas son amables, su actitud es muy tierna, los fans las aman y tienen el pecho grande.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ahora que lo dices, Tomoe tiene gran pecho.

\- ¿Qué tan suaves son los pechos de Tomoe, Tsubasa?

\- ¡No le digas Tsubasa!

\- Son muy suaves, en serio.

\- ¡Tsubasa!

\- Cálmense, relajen el pastel, ahora vamos con el trio peligro de nuevo, chicas, van ustedes.

\- ¿Qué nos preguntarán ahora? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Veamos… "¿Quién será la primera en procrear con Yuuki o las dos?"

\- ¿Procrear?

\- Sí.

\- N-No hemos pensado en eso – dijo la peli roja – no sé si Akane-san o yo seremos las primeras o qué.

\- ¿Tu que dirías Yuuki-san? – preguntó Akane.

\- Bueno… - la rubia pensó un poco – eso no lo tenemos pensado, será el destino.

\- Pero las dos ya te comieron el moño, por lo menos di quien crees que podría ser.

\- ¡Iwaki-Senpai!

\- ¿Es la verdad no?

\- E-Este… - las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas al escuchar esto, realmente le habían dado en la vergüenza.

\- Mejor vamos a la siguiente pregunta… "¿Eres Shen Long? Porque si es así me dejas frotarte las esferas me concedes un deseo mamacita"

\- ¡Indecente! – gritó Shinonome.

\- ¿Qué respondes a eso Yuuki? – dijo el Ninja mirando a la rubia.

\- N-No lo sé, s-solo que… - Nozaki ya se desmayaba de la vergüenza, pero en eso, Kurashiki llegó y Akane habló.

\- Chico que mandó la pregunta, si te atreves a tocarle, aunque sea un cabello a Yuuki-san, haré lo mismo que hizo Daimakú con Shen Long.

\- ¿Qué le hizo? – preguntó Ryo.

\- Le destrozaré su Shen Long – Akane miró con mirada yandere la cámara.

\- Redentor, creo que ya valiste – dijo el Ninja en voz baja a la cámara – p-pero mejor sigamos prosigamos con la siguiente pregunta y esta será algo difícil para que Yuuki responda.

\- ¿Y-Y cuál es? – dijo la rubia temiendo por la pregunta.

\- "¿Quién es la más linda entre tus dos novias?"

\- ¿Eh? – Yuuki sintió la sangre helársele y solo sintió las miradas de sus dos parejas mirándola fijamente.

\- Es cierto Yuuki-chan, no has dicho quién es más linda.

\- P-Pero yo no…

\- Yuuki-san – dijeron ambas dejando con la cara negra a la rubia que estaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- ¿Quién es más linda? - dijeron ambas.

\- N-No puedo decir quién es más linda, ambas son lindas.

\- ¿Y tú Ninja-kun? ¿Quién crees que es más bonita?

\- Veamos – dijo el chico mirando fijamente a ambas chicas – está difícil, tanto Kurashiki como Akane son muy lindas, así que no puedo decir quién es más linda.

\- ¿Alguna pista o algo? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Kurashiki tiene un aire maduro que realmente enamora, ahora entiendo porque Rin se enamoró de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la peli roja.

\- Akane tiene un aire tierno que te hace quererla, ese es el poder de la ternura.

\- Sí – dijo la castaña.

\- Entiendo cómo está Yuuki, es muy difícil decidir quien es más linda, aunque creo, que, por poco, gana Kurashiki.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero no quiero causar problemas, así que vamos a la última pregunta para este trio y es… "¿Cómo fue que se pusieron de acuerdo en esto?"

\- Es cierto, siempre me pregunté qué fue lo que pasó – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La noche en la que debía decidir a quién debía elegir, no sabía si elegir a Maiko-san o Akane-san, realmente fue difícil. Pero siempre me puse a pensar a quien debía hacer, recordé los momentos que viví con cada una de ellas. Maiko-san y yo ya tenemos historia ya que nos conocíamos de hace años, así que ya era una opción. Con Akane-san es diferente, fue mi primera amiga cuando entré a Satogahama y realmente me gustó el nexo que tuvimos, así que fue también considerada para estar conmigo.

\- Cuando nos dijo que no podía elegir realmente fue algo que nos preocupó a mí y a Maiko-san – dijo Akane – así que cuando Yuuki-san nos dijo eso, decidimos que las tres podíamos estar en una relación de tres bandas.

\- Imaginar que eso se podría – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Me alegro que por lo menos están felices – dijo Ninja – y con esto vamos con la última pareja.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – dijo Iwaki.

\- La primera pregunta para ustedes es… "Siendo el dúo de lolis tremendo, ¿su futuro progenitor y la siguiente generación serán shinobis y seguirán el paso de su tía Daidouji o serán como las mamás, beisbolistas?

\- No lo sé – dijo Iwaki – que nuestro hijo sea lo que quiera, si es niña, le enseñaré las técnicas que me enseñó mi tía.

\- ¿Y si es chico?

\- También – dijo la peli mostaza haciendo caer de espaldas a todas, incluidas las del público.

\- ¿Y si son beisbolistas? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Haré que los entrene su tía Tsubasa.

\- ¡Yey! Ya quiero ver a mis sobrinos – dijo la capitana haciendo reír a más de alguna.

\- Tsubasa y su manía de béisbol – dijo en voz baja el presentador – siguiente pregunta… "¿Cuándo vallan a la cama temblará la tierra con la fuerza de Iwaki trae?"

\- Interesante pregunta – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Cómo es su intimidad?

\- ¡No preguntes eso! – reclamó Shinonome.

\- Y-Yoshimi es bastante fuerte y ya van 4 camas que rompemos – dijo Aoi con algo de pena.

\- ¡¿4 camas?!

\- Sí, esta vez pedí que me trajeran una con las bases de titanio.

\- A ver si aguanta.

\- Oigan, no tengo culpa de tener tanta fuerza – dijo con orgullo la peli mostaza.

\- Suerte en la noche, la necesitarás Aoi.

\- Jeje, gracias – dijo con nervios la peli lila.

\- Iwaki está para ti y pregunta… "¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en tu rostro?"

\- Bueno, es una historia larga y cruda, pero resumirla es muy sencillo – dijo la peli mostaza – fue la vez que me peleé con un oso.

\- ¡¿Peleaste con un oso?!

\- Sí, fue difícil, pero fue parte del entrenamiento que me dio mi tía Daidouji, aunque se salió de control en cierta parte.

\- ¿Cómo mierda peleaste con un oso? – dijo Ninja.

\- Larga historia Ninja, larga historia. Solo diré que me tocó pelear con el oso equivocado.

\- No me digas que peleaste con el jefe.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Conociéndote pensé que harías algo como eso.

\- Hay que ser fuerte para llegar a ser alguien en la vida.

\- No sé qué tiene que ver eso, pero mejor pasemos a las demás para que respondan.

\- ¿Por qué nos siguen preguntando? – dijo Waka.

\- Solo respondan. La primera dice… "Del uno al diez, ¿Qué tanto dolió el rechazo?"

\- Una fuerte – dijo Iwaki.

\- Sin mentir, creo que a mí lo que me dolió… lo pondré en un 8 – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No mentiré – dijo Ryo – dolió bastante, aunque no lo mostrara. Creo que un 7.

\- Conmigo creo que sería un 6 – dijo Waka – realmente el no ser elegido, dolió.

\- Un 7 para mí - dijo Nakano – las veces que me acosté con Arihara-san me hicieron que doliera más.

\- Tsubasa – Tomoe miró a la castaña que sudó frio.

\- T-Tomocchi, no es lo que crees.

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta – dijo el Ninja salvando a Tsubasa de una grande – Si se enamorarán otra vez, ¿sería con otra chica panochuda o con un chico riatudo?

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Por lo que me dicen aquí, panochuda quiere decir con vagina y riatudo a que tiene una verg…

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí – dijo Shinonome con la cara algo roja – me da igual quien sea, ya dije que por ahora no me interesa, pero me da igual si es hombre o mujer.

\- A mí me gustaría que fuese hombre esta vez. Ya me enamoré de una mujer, quiero saber que se sentirá con un hombre.

\- Veré en el futuro si mi pareja será hombre o mujer, solo el destino lo dirá.

\- A Tsukumo no le preguntaré ya que ya tiene a alguien ¿verdad? – la peli negra asintió – la última pregunta dice… "¿Alguna de ustedes no estaba escuchando la de _si no te hubieras ido?_"

\- No sé cuál es esa – dijo Ryo – no escucho música triste.

\- La que me puse a escuchar fue la de _Más que tu amigo – _dijo Nakano.

\- Yo la que escuché fue la de _Sin tu amor _de Nigga – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Tsukumo, tienes mis respetos ya que esa es una de mis canciones favoritas – dijo el Ninja - ¿y tú Waka?

\- N-No me puse a escuchar ninguna, no me gusta mucho ese tipo de música.

\- Bueno, si no van a añadir más, creo que terminaremos con esto.

\- Que bien – suspiró Ryo junto a las demás.

\- Antes quiero saber algo – el presentador miró al público – Honjou, ¿eres norteña?

\- No, claro que no – dijo la inglesa – nací en Inglaterra, no soy mexicana.

\- Pero por la forma en la que te llevas con tu primo… no es tan normal que digamos.

\- Vamos señor Ninja, sabes que las cosas se dan por algo – dijo la peli vino tinto – además, creo que tus amigos lectores consideran esto normal.

\- ¿Crees que ellos lo consideran normal?

\- Por supuesto – dijo la chica - ¿Qué tiene de malo acostarme con mi primo y hacerlo en total 435 veces en dos semanas?

\- Rin, Redentor, ¿Qué opinan de esto?

\- Por favor Ninja, sabes que ellos me darán la razón - dijo Honjou confiada.

\- No sé qué dirán ellos, pero mejor dejemos hasta aquí la cosa – dijo Ninja – esto ha sido todo por ahora, este fue el penúltimo episodio de este fic que realmente ha dejado muchas cosas que no había hecho, pero ni modo, no pude incluir la escena en la que Ryo salta de un quinto piso e intenta suicidarse.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la peli azul.

\- Bueno, quiero decir que, gracias a todos por venir, a nuestra camarógrafa Honoka Kousaka que me ayudó un montón – dijo señalando a la peli jengibre.

\- Gracias, mil gracias y recuerden… ¡Faito dayo!

\- ¡Gracias a las invitadas! ¡El club de béisbol de Satogahama! – el público estalló en aplausos y chiflidos mientras las mencionadas se paraban y hacían reverencia.

\- ¡Los amo!

\- Eso es todo por ahora, esperen la siguiente semana para el final de este fic.

\- ¡Méteme tu kunai Ninja! – gritó una chica desde el público.

\- ¡Gracias amigos! ¡Nos vemos!

La cámara se cortó mientras se ponía el ending de Dragon Ball GT.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!_

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y la próxima semana es el final._

_No sé cómo será, solo espérenlo._

_El viernes es el cumpleaños de Iwaki, por lo que no sé si ese día subiré el especial de ella o hasta el lunes siguiente. Estense pendientes._

_Por cierto, este link que dejaré es de tal vez, y digo, "tal vez" ya que es la idea que estoy haciendo. Este vídeo es una referencia al próximo fic de Hachinai que estaré haciendo._

_Eso sí, ¡ignoren al pulpo! Lo entenderán cuando lo vean._

_REPITO: ¡Ignoren al pulpo!_

_._

watch?v=dAAw4AJXt-8

_._

_Si no les sale, pueden encontrarlo como Titanic Sleeping Sun animado._

_Veremos si saben de qué trata el próximo fic._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Y llegamos al final del juego!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las cosas en pareja resultaron mejor de lo que pensé. Los chistes norteños son algo que yo también he visto mucho en muchos memes, así que también me acostumbré. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jajaja, ahora que lo dices, creo que te llevarías bien con Honjou en ese sentido, realmente lo veo, aunque ella lo ve normal XD. #NoHomo ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos con el final de este fic.**

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en un estadio de béisbol, en el cual se desarrollaba un gran juego en el que se veían muchas cosas, aficionados que llenaban gran parte del estadio y muchas chicas con uniformes apoyando a su institución favorita.

\- ¡Batéala fuerte, Senpai! – decían algunas chicas desde las gradas.

\- ¡La volaré al infinito y más allá!

\- Cuidado en primera base – dijo una peli azul de cabello largo.

\- ¡Sí! – las chicas que llevaban un uniforme blanco con rayas rosadas hicieron caso y se hicieron más atrás.

\- Lánzala fuerte – dijo la de primera base a la pitcher que solo asintió y lanzó la pelota con toda su fuerza, pero fue bateada.

\- ¡Atrápenla! – dijo la capitana que tenía el cabello castaño.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo una peli negra de cabello negro corto lanzándose a atrapar la pelota.

.

2 meses antes…

Las parejas que se habían formado ahora eran felices, aunque el equipo no perdió la unión para nada.

Al principio fue algo incómodo, pero luego se acostumbraron a esto y al final, todo pasó como si nada.

Las chicas entrenaban para el torneo que se aproximaba y ese era el sueño de las chicas que realmente deseaban ganar.

-¡Terminamos por hoy! – dijo Shinonome mientras las demás se reunían.

\- Estamos casi listas – dijo la capitana del equipo.

\- Estás emocionada ¿verdad Tsubasa?

\- Sí, realmente quiero ganar este torneo con todas – dijo con una sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

\- Lo vamos a hacer – dijo Asada.

\- ¡Así es! – le siguió Iwaki – vamos a demostrarles de qué lado masca la iguana.

\- Planearé una estrategia de cómo podemos ganarles a los demás – dijo Waka.

\- Investigaré a los rivales para buscar sus puntos débiles y poder tener una mejor estrategia de manejo – dijo Nakano apuntando en su libreta.

\- Las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Me pongo algo nerviosa con tan solo pensarlo – dijo Akane.

\- Yo también, imaginar que ya estaremos de vuelta en un torneo – dijo Nozaki.

\- Descuiden, ahora estaremos más preparadas para eso – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Creo que estamos listas – dijo Tsubasa – realmente creo que ya hemos avanzado demasiado.

\- Si es necesario, lucharemos hasta el final.

\- ¡Nos vamos a dar el todo por el todo en el terreno!

\- Será una lucha campal que ni en Fornite se ha visto.

\- Nuestra victoria se expandirá tan rápido como el Coronavirus.

\- No mencionen eso – dijo Shinonome.

\- Bueno, lo que sea, solo creo que las cosas se pondrán buenas en el torneo.

\- Así es Tomocchi, veremos cómo van las cosas.

\- Pero por mientras… - Asada se iba un poco atrás, cosa que Shinonome notó y le dio mala espina.

\- ¿Qué haces Asada?

\- Nada – dijo la peli lila con voz cantarina mientras llevaba algo detrás de ella – no es nada, en serio.

\- No te creo – Ryo miró fijamente hacia Asada y luego supo de que hablaba la peli lila – a poco traes la…

\- ¿Quién quiere que la bañe? – dijo la chica mientras sacaba la manguera y rociaba a las chicas que corrían para no ser mojadas.

\- ¡Sabía que harías algo así! – dijo Ryo corriendo tratando de salvarse.

\- Las cosas como son Shinonome.

.

Las chicas ahora eran más unidas y realmente estaban preparadas para el torneo que se llevaría a cabo a inicios de enero.

Los meses pasaron volando y realmente el amor entre las parejas no pasó de lejos.

Tomoe y Tsubasa se habían encariñado aún más de lo que más eran. Desde que oficializaron relación, las cosas cambiaron para ella.

El contarles a sus padres no fue problema, ambas familias aceptaban su relación ya que el tiempo que habían convivido juntas era un factor grande para que ambas sintieran esa atracción y finalmente se convirtieran en pareja.

Las hermanas de Tsubasa, Yui y Misa, molestaron un poco a su hermana menor por esto, cosa que Tomoe también se vio involucrada.

Aunque al final, todo fue divertido, más cuando tenían casa sola y… hacían más que pasar una noche juntas.

En el caso de Kurashiki, Akane y Nozaki, su relación fue algo más seria y tuvo uno que otro problema.

El ser una relación a tres vías, realmente no era pasado de alto por algunos. Los padres de las tres chicas quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando Yuuki les contó sobre esto. Aunque realmente se opusieron al inicio, las chicas lograron convencerlos que esa fue su decisión, aunque lo aceptaron, no estaban del todo seguros que una relación de ese tipo fuera a funcionar. Entonces, los padres de las tres jóvenes tomaron una decisión, que las 3 mantuvieran su relación por 2 años, hasta que las más jóvenes se graduaran de la Preparatoria. Kurashiki estaba en segundo año, así que ella sería la primera en graduarse y Nozaki y Akane le seguirían.

Al final, aceptaron esta condición. Y desde esa plática, han estado bien, realmente no había problemas en su relación, eso sí, había disputas sobre qué días debían pasar con Nozaki, pero se resolvían rápido.

El caso más llevadero fue Iwaki y Asada. Las familias aceptaron sin más problemas su relación, más por el hecho de que conocían la estrecha amistad que tenían ambas chicas.

Luego de eso, las chicas solo se enfocarían en los entrenamientos para entrar al torneo.

.

Mientras que Kakehashi…

\- ¿Por qué? – decía la maestra lamentándose mientras estaba en su casa, acostada en el sillón mientras comía un helado de vainilla - ¿Por qué me han rechazado de vuelta?

\- Ya cállate hermana – dijo una chica más joven que la maestra – ya estoy algo harta de escucharte con tus lamentos.

\- Me voy a morir soltera hermana – dijo la maestra – no quiero morir soltera.

\- Con esos lamentos no lograrás que ningún hombre te ame, además, tienes que dormir bien, mañana tienes el torneo con las chicas ¿no?

\- Es cierto – eso levantó los ánimos de la Sensei - ¡voy a luchar para que las chicas puedan cumplir sus sueños!

\- Así se habla – dijo la Kakehashi menor – ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a una cita con un chico, me invitó a salir y quien sabe, a lo mejor somos algo más – fue lo último que dijo la chica dejando a Momoko con la boca abierta y con la mirada con sombra.

\- ¡Traidora! ¡Tú tienes más suerte con los chicos! ¡Quiero un chico! ¡No quiero morirme virgen! ¡Quiero que me den duro contra el muro!

.

El día del torneo invernal llegó…

No solo las chicas del club de Satogahama llegaron, sino también gran parte del alumnado llegó a verlas, cosa que las dejó sorprendidas por esto.

En el torneo, había grandes instituciones con las que les tocarían jugar.

Todos los equipos se reunieron en el campo, listas para jugar el torneo de sus vidas.

La afición de Satogahama alentaba al equipo que hizo mucho para llegar a donde estaban.

Y ahí estaban las 11 gladiadoras listas para luchar.

Tsubasa Arihara.

Tomoe Kawakita.

Yuuki Nozaki.

Akane Ukita.

Waka Suzuki.

Ayaka Nakano.

Ryo Shinonome.

Aoi Asada.

Yoshimi Iwaki.

Maiko Kurashiki.

Kana Tsukumo.

Las 11 chicas estaban listas para dar el todo en este torneo.

\- ¡Bienvenidas al Torneo Invernal de Béisbol Femenino! – dijo el presentador – las actuales campeonas, la Academia Kogetsu, defenderá el título.

\- Lo haremos – dijo Tsubaki en voz baja desde donde estaba.

\- Trataremos de hacer ese título nuestro – dijo Tsubasa para luego mirar a las demás – lo haremos por nuestro equipo y por toda Satogahama.

\- Y sin más, damos por iniciado el Torneo Invernal.

.

Los primeros duelos fueron de 16vos de final, en los que las chicas se enfrentarían a la Preparatoria Galaxy, la cual lograrían derrotar con un marcador de 10-7.

Tal y como lo hicieron el Torneo de verano, las chicas avanzaron a la segunda ronda, pero esta vez, la historia sería diferente.

El enfrentamiento de 8vos de final fue contra la Preparatoria Funeoka.

\- ¡Mándala fuera del campo Arihara! – dijo Hiiragi desde las gradas con las demás chicas y los chicos.

\- ¡¿Qué equipo es el mejor?! – alentaba un chico haciéndose pasar por un hincha junto a otros chicos que estaban haciéndola de barra brava.

\- ¡Satogahama si señor!

\- ¡Y digo…!

\- ¡_One, two, three, four, five_ son las carreras que Satogahama anotará! – cantaban los chicos.

\- El líder de la barra se mira muy sexy – dijo Honjou - ¿será bueno en la cama?

\- No preguntes eso – dijo Shizuku.

\- ¡La pegó! – gritó un chico mientras se veía como Tsubasa mandaba la pelota hasta afuera, dando lugar a un home run.

\- ¡Eso Arihara! – gritó Hanayama desde las gradas.

\- ¡Comerás gratis en mi restaurante! – dijo Kondo.

\- ¡Fin del partido! – dijo al juez dando final al juego.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Tsubasa mientras corría a abrazar a su novia – lo hicimos Tomocchi.

\- Si, lo logramos – decía la peli negra menor correspondiendo el abrazo de su amada.

En el marcador se veía el siguiente resultado: **Satogahama **5-1 **Galaxy.**

Las cosas se veían bien, habían avanzado hacia los 4tos de final en los que se verían las caras con la Preparatoria Kaio, la antigua campeona antes de ser destronadas por Kogetsu.

\- ¿Qué harán? – dijo Amakusa – les toca contra un rival fuerte.

\- No importa, las chicas no se darán por vencidas, de eso estoy segura – dijo Naoe - ¡lucharán!

\- Estoy nerviosa Emi-chan – dijo Minako viendo a la peli rosa.

\- Yo también los estoy – respondió la chica.

\- ¡Vamos chicas! – gritaron los chicos que habían sacado unos bombos de sepa dónde.

\- L-Los chicos sí que saben alentar.

.

El enfrentamiento entre Satogahama y Kaio sería de muchas emociones y no apto para cardiacos.

Su estrella, Reina Kusakari, realmente era alguien de temer ya que sabía cómo era manejar el balón y el bateo.

Tsubasa y Shinonome se la vieron difícil ya que competir con alguien de ese nivel, no era normal.

Las chicas de Satogahama se vieron en malos momentos en los que estuvieron a punto de perder el juego. Llegó un momento que ya para la cuarta entrada, iban 3 carreras abajo.

Pero por más que fueran más abajo en el marcador, las chicas no se daban por vencidas y siguieron luchando.

Cuando fue el turno de Satogahama de batear, así como Tsubasa hizo en la secundaria en el partido contra el equipo de Ryo, la capitana logró motivarlas para salir adelante y remontar el juego.

Las bateadoras tuvieron suerte de haber entrenado mucho el bateo ya que fue más fácil para ellas hacerlo.

El primero fue Waka que logró darle por poco y llegar a primera base.

La segunda fue Shinonome que, con su vasta experiencia, logró darle y mandarla lejos por el jardín derecho, aunque la pelota no llegó al home run, fue suficiente para llegar hasta la segunda base y Waka pudo llegar hasta la tercera.

Finalmente, fue turno de Tsukumo de darle. Falló el primer lanzamiento al darle strike, pero eso no desmotivó a la peli negra.

Al segundo intento, apareció la imagen de un Pegaso detrás de Tsukumo y solo mandó la pelota al otro lado del estadio. Un home run de leyenda.

Eso fue suficiente para empatar el marcador y poner las cosas a favor de Satogahama.

Al final del juego, las chicas terminaron con el cuerpo cansado y destrozado, pero lograrían una gran hazaña.

Las chicas de Satogahama… ganarían el juego.

**Satogahama **11-10 **Kaio**

El cansancio fue extremo para ganarle a un equipo de la talla de Kaio, pero lo habían logrado y con ello, el pase a semifinal.

En el siguiente juego, les tocaría contra un rival muy conocido para ellas… Seijo.

\- ¿Listas? – dijo Tsubasa mientras las veía a todas, pero en especial a su novia - ¿Tomocchi?

\- Sí, estoy lista.

\- ¡A darle!

\- ¡Nos vamos a los putazos sin miedo perras! – gritó Iwaki ganándose la atención de todas.

\- ¿Y eso porque fue? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Solo quería poner el ambiente algo divertido.

\- Pues como que eso es algo extremo.

Ambas escuadras estaban frente a frente de nuevo, hace unos meses se vieron las caras y ahora las cosas volvían de nuevo.

Frente a Tsubasa, estaba Sayaka que veía fijamente a su rival, cosa que a Tomoe le daba algo de mala espina por el rechazo que había hecho hace tiempo y también observaba de reojo a Makino, la cual no le daba la mirada, realmente sería un juego algo incómodo para Tomoe.

El juego fue muy parejo al inicio y ninguno de los equipos daba su brazo a torcer, mientras que Kurashiki y Sayaka daban sus mejores lanzamientos.

La peli roja había mejorado bastante desde el torneo pasado y se veía que los entrenamientos de lanzamientos le habían servido.

Sayaka por su lado, no era la única que se veía mal, realmente se veía que había mejorado muchísimo.

Ambas pitchers lograrían ponchar a una gran cantidad de jugadoras y el marcador costosamente se movió de los dos ceros.

Pero llegó el momento que cambió las cosas.

Kurashiki sufriría lo mismo que el juego contra Seijo en el torneo de verano. Su muñeca llegó al límite y sabía que no podría más.

Pero esta vez no anduvo muy lejos y desde que supo que le iba a costar continuar como pitcher, le cedió el lugar a su querida Nozaki.

\- ¿Crees que lo haré bien Maiko-san?

\- Has lo mismo que hiciste en el torneo – dijo la peli roja – sé que lo harás.

\- Sí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – en eso, Nozaki recibió un beso de parte de la peli roja.

\- Eso es para la buena suerte.

\- Maiko-san.

\- Sal ahí Yuuki-san y muéstrales de que estás hecha.

\- Sí.

Nozaki se encargó del trabajo que su novia Maiko comenzó, ahora su trabajo terminarlo.

Sayaka junto a Makino eran un dúo imparable, las jugadoras de Seijo no se quedaban atrás, realmente se miraba que habían mejorado.

Al final, la carga de Satogahama fue mucho para Seijo que terminó cediendo.

.

**Seijo **8-9 **Satogahama**

.

\- ¡Avanzamos! – dijo Tsubasa cayendo al suelo con el cansancio de su cuerpo ganándole.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – dijo Nakano celebrando por lo alto.

\- Kawakita-san – esa voz llenó de nervios a la peli negra.

\- J-Jinguji-san.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así de nerviosa.

\- Lamento lo del rechazo, pero es que realmente quiero a Tsubasa y…

\- No hay nada de que disculparse, no te mentiré, si me entristeció que no aceptarás mis sentimientos, pero lo bueno es que a estoy saliendo con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con Hana – dijo la capitana de Seijo señalando a la pitcher que le devolvió el saludo.

\- Me alegra mucho, espero que les vaya bien.

\- Gracias, igualmente.

\- Cuídate, Sayaka-san.

\- Tú también… Tomoe-san.

.

El momento de la verdad llegó.

La gran final sería una gran final que sería de sorpresa.

Kakehashi estaba atenta en el banquillo mientras veía con nerviosismo como sus alumnas y jugadoras estaban atentas al juego más importante de sus vidas.

El rival… Kogetsu.

La sorpresa del torneo contra las campeonas defensoras.

\- ¡A jugar! – gritó el árbitro.

\- ¡Sí!

Las gradas del estadio se llenaron casi a su totalidad, las alumnas de ambas escuelas finalistas eran las que más llenaban las gradas.

Incluso los padres de las chicas estaban ahí para ver a sus hijas en la final.

El duelo de capitanas era muy disputado, Tsubaki Kousaka contra Tsubasa Arihara.

El juego inició de muy pocas pulgas.

Los ánimos estaban por las nubes ya que ambos equipos eran muy fuertes.

Las de Kogetsu eran comandadas por la mejor pitcher de Japón, la capitana Kousaka era alguien de temer, pero había algo que siempre les faltaba y era lo que Satogahama tenía.

La amistad y confianza de los miembros de Satogahama era algo que les daba a las chicas comandadas por Tsubasa ventaja sobre Kogetsu.

\- ¡Has un home run! – gritó Akane - ¡mándala afuera Maiko-san!

\- Lo intentaré – dijo la peli roja mientras iba con un bate al área de bateo.

Kousaka se miraba como una fiera indomable, pero Kurashiki se veía como una domadora. Era un duelo de pitchers

Detrás de Maiko aparecía la imagen de un Tigre mientras que detrás de Kousaka estaba un dragón.

Tsubaki estaba lista para lanzar mientras que la peli roja solo se veía lista para batear.

Las dos primeras bolas lanzadas por la pequeña rubia, pero en la última, Maiko miró a su novia que solo le rogaba que le diera a esta última.

Maiko encendió muy dentro de sí el poder para poder batear la pelota que Kousaka lanzaría.

Kousaka lanzó la pelota y Maiko logró darle, no sin antes que Tsubaki parecía ver a la peli roja algo distinta. El cabello de esta ya no era rojo, sino que dorado mientras la envolvía un aura electrizante y sus ojos rojos cambiaban a azules y mandaba la pelota hacia afuera del estadio.

\- ¡Home run!

\- ¡Esto es el comienzo! – dijo Tsubasa - ¡Ganaremos a como dé lugar!

\- ¡Sí!

.

Abril.

Había pasado 2 meses desde el torneo y la verdad, es que varias alumnas iban buscando el lugar de entrenamiento de las chicas del club de béisbol.

Al momento de llegar el día de la ceremonia de bienvenida para las nuevas alumnas.

\- ¡Y ahora, el club de béisbol femenino de Satogahama! – dijo Tsukumo quien ahora era Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil luego de la graduación de Nomi – su capitana y Presidenta, Tsubasa Arihara.

La castaña de ojos azules subió al escenario, no como la forma en que lo hizo hace 1 año, sino que como ya un club establecido.

\- ¡Hola amigos! – exclamó con alegría la capitana – soy Tsubasa Arihara, capitana del club femenino de béisbol, y realmente estoy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me dieron mis amigas, nuestras nuevas compañeras y mi pareja – esto lo dijo mirando a la peli negra que le devolvió el saludo – y también, queremos mostrarles lo que muchos vieron.

En eso, apareció Kurashiki, Akane y Nozaki quienes cargaban algo dorado.

\- ¡Este es el trofeo que ganamos en el Torneo Invernal contra Kogetsu! – gritó Tsubasa haciendo que todo el público estallara en aplausos y gritos - ¡Así que… vamos a divertirnos jugando béisbol!

.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano_

_para huir de esta infinita oscuridad._

_._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_._

_Quiero saber_

_Si acaso ¿tu conmigo quieres bailar?_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino… ¡cubierto de luz y oscuridad!_

_._

_Tal vez sigas, pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tu_

_y el amor valor para pelear_

_¡En ti lo hallarás!_

_._

_¡Mi corazón encantado vibra!_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que_

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano_

_¡para huir de esta infinita oscuridad!_

.

\- ¡Juguemos béisbol!

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

_Y terminamos._

_Chicos, chicas, mil gracias por terminar este fic._

_Rin, Redentor… como diría el líder de la banda del Titanic… "Caballeros, fue un placer haber escrito este fic para ustedes"_

_A todos los que leyeron este fic… mil gracias._

_Nos veremos en otro fic._

_¡Sin más, este ninja se despide!_

_Bye._


End file.
